Helen Evans Parkinson - Tome 1 : Les Origines
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Et si Harry Potter avait eu une sœur jumelle et si cette soeur jumelle avait été cachée aux yeux de tous et même de Dumbledore. Venez découvrir la première année d'Helen Evans Parkinson, soeur du Survivant et de Pansy Parkinson...
1. Prologue

_**Bonsoir à tous, voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction totalement centrée sur Harry Potter, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de vous publier cette fic, parce que j'ai grandis avec Harry Potter et jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais osé publier quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine-là.**_

 _ **Si on ne compte pas ma fic sur Bloomington dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, qui est bien plus sur Bloomington que sur Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Néanmoins j'espère que vous aimerez l'histoire que je vais développer, pour l'instant je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 5 et je pense faire plusieurs tomes, je pense que je vais faire un tome par année à Poudlard, ce qui permettra de bien s'y retrouver.**_

 _ **Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à rappeler que je ne possède absolument rien, si ce n'est le personnage d'Helen, qui lui est sorti tout droit de mon imagination.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce prologue !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Couchée dans son petit lit, Helen, une petite rouquine aux yeux brun de tout juste un an ne dormait pas, ne pleurait pas non plus, restant en silence tandis qu'à côté d'elle, son frère jumeau, Harry, dormait à poing fermé, ne sentant pas venir le danger.**_

 _ **En bas, au salon, Lily et James Potter se reposaient après une journée à s'occuper des deux bambins qui commençaient tout juste à marcher et donc faisaient les 400 coups.**_

 _ **Harry un peu plus qu'Helen, qui était du genre plus calme que son jumeau, Lily disait d'ailleurs souvent que sa fille était sa copie conforme, contrairement à son frère qui ressemblait plus à James, que ce soit au niveau du caractère, ou au niveau du physique.**_

 _ **Entendant toquer à la porte, les deux adultes de la maison sentir les poils sur leurs avant-bras se dresser, personne n'était censé venir les voir ce soir, que ce soit leur gardien du secret ou celui qui se définissait lui-même comme le sorcier le plus puissant existant, mise à part Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, les deux seules personnes au monde à connaître leur cachette.**_

 _ **Comprenant qu'ils avaient été trahis par l'une des personnes en qui ils avaient toute confiance, James se leva rapidement du canapé, Lily faisant pareille à ses côtés :**_

\- Va chercher les enfants Lily, va-t'en, je vais essayer de le retenir le plus longtemps possible ! _**Souffla le jeune homme, la rousse à côté de lui, lui jetant un dernier regard.**_

 _ **Courant jusqu'aux escaliers menant au premier étage, la jeune rouquine ouvrit la porte de la chambre des jumeaux.**_

 _ **Prenant rapidement Harry dans ses bras, avant de se diriger vers le lit de sa fille afin de la prendre elle aussi pour transplaner loin du danger.**_

 _ **Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur la personne que la famille Potter redoutait le plus, Lord Voldemort.**_

\- Donnez-moi ses enfants Mrs Potter et il ne vous arrivera rien, _**lança alors d'une voix doucereuse celui qui c'était lui-même donné le titre de Lord.**_

\- Jamais de la vie, _**répondit Lily, se plaçant devant le lit de sa fille, son petit garçon toujours dans ses bras.**_

\- Alors vous allez mourir vous aussi, personne ne se dresse devant moi sans en payer les conséquences.

 _ **Levant sa baguette, le regard déterminé, Voldemort lança le plus célèbre des impardonnables en direction de la tête de la jeune maman, ne lui laissant aucune chance.**_

 _ **Lançant une deuxième fois le sort en direction du lit ou se trouvait Helen, quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit le rayon de lumière verte se retourner contre lui, le prenant de pleine**_ _**face sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, tandis que la petite rouquine disparaissait.**_

 _ **Au même instant, sur le registre de Poudlard le nom d'Helen Evans s'effaçait pour être remplacé par celui d'Helen Evans Parkinson…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce**_ _**prologue vous a plu, le chapitre 1 arrive samedi prochain.**_

 _ **Pour la publication ça sera tous les samedis comme je le fais déjà avec "Secret And Love".**_

 _ **Bon Week-End,**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, me revoilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fiction.**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je voulais remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de me mettre une review, ça me motive vraiment pour continuer.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est du Gras/Italique que j'utilise pour ma mise en page, je suis désolée qu'elle vous dérange, je verrais ce que je peux faire, mais qu'à partir du 7**_ _ **ème**_ _ **, j'ai déjà écrit tout ceux d'avant, et je l'avoue, j'ai la grande flemme de refaire toute la mise en page.**_

 _ **En plus il faut que je trouve autre chose pour différencier le dialogue du reste, je vais y réfléchir, en attendant j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Je rappelle encore et toujours que non, je ne possède pas Harry Potter, il appartient encore et toujours à JK Rowling, les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont Helen et Veronica Parkinson.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Courant dans les escaliers du manoir de la famille Parkinson, Helen, une petite rouquine aux yeux brun de tout juste 11, tentait de rattraper sa sœur Pansy, une brunette aux yeux bruns qui avait également 11 ans.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui elles devaient recevoir leur lettre pour Poudlard, l'école où leurs parents avaient étudiés avant eux, c'est pour cela qu'elles se dépêchaient de rejoindre la table du petit déjeuner, espérant déjà y trouver leur lettre.**_

\- Pansy, Helen merci de ne pas courir dans les escaliers, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma matinée à Saint Mangouste ! _**Retentit la voix de Veronica Parkinson, une grande brune aux yeux marron, tandis que les jeunes filles ralentissaient, finissant par arriver dans le salon au pas le plus rapide existant.**_

\- Bonjour Maman, _**lancèrent en cœurs les deux fillettes, s'installant toutes les deux à la table du petit déjeuner.**_

\- Nos lettres sont déjà arrivées ? _**Demanda Helen avec enthousiasme, regardant sa mère avec espoir.**_

\- Pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas à prendre votre petit déjeuner en attendant ?

 _ **Acquiesçant à la proposition de leur mère, Helen et Pansy attrapèrent un croissant sur la table, mordant dedans avec entrain.**_

 _ **Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard qu'un hibou de couleur grise entra dans la pièce, déposant rapidement deux lettres sur la table avant de repartir sous les regards fous de joie des deux jeunes filles.**_

 _ **Attrapant chacune leur lettre pour l'école, les deux futures élèves de Poudlard entreprirent de déchirer l'enveloppe contenant le précieux sésame.**_

\- Miss Helen Evans Parkinson… Pourquoi j'ai deux noms sur ma lettre Maman ?

 _ **Grimaçant à la question d'Helen, Veronica su que le jour qu'elle avait tant craint venait d'arriver.**_

 _ **Bien sûr, elle avait su dès l'instant ou la petite fille était apparue dans sa demeure qu'elle devrait tout lui dire un jour, mais elle avait toujours repoussée cette échéance, ne trouvant jamais le bon moment pour le faire, mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus se taire.**_

 _ **Mais peut-être n'était-elle pas obligée de tout lui dire, peut-être pourrait-elle lui apprendre les informations au fur et à mesure, afin de la préparer pleinement.**_

 _ **Elle ne voulait pas que sa petite princesse à la chevelure de feu se fasse embrigader par le vieux fou qui dirigeait l'école, sous prétexte qu'elle était la sœur du survivant et qu'elle pouvait être utile dans l'un de ses plans délirants.**_

 _ **Ou alors pourrait-elle lui expliquer tout, elle savait sa fille intelligente, peut-être pourrait-elle-même aider son frère à ne pas finir entre les mains du vieux fou, cela valait le coup d'essayer, parce que même si elle n'avait pas pu s'occuper d'Harry comme d'Helen, il était tout de même du même sang qu'elle, une part de sa meilleure amie.**_

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que toi et moi ayons une petite discussion, que dirais-tu de finir ton petit déjeuner ensuite nous irons nous asseoir sous le grand chêne, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je peux venir moi aussi ? _**Demanda Pansy en fixant sa mère, puis sa sœur avec inquiétude, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ce qui pourrait sortir de la discussion entre les deux personnes devant elle.**_

\- J'ai besoin de parler avec ta sœur pour commencer, mais si Helen est d'accord, je te raconterais tout ensuite.

 _ **Sachant très bien que sa sœur ne lui cachait jamais rien, la jeune fille aux cheveux brun acquiesça avant de décréter qu'elle avait assez mangé, se levant pour regagner sa chambre sa précieuse lettre pour Poudlard entre ses mains, posant juste un baiser d'encouragement sur la joue de la petite rouquine en passant à côté d'elle…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Assises toutes les deux sur le banc se trouvant sous le plus grand chêne de la propriété des Parkinson, Helen attendait que sa maman sorte du silence afin de comprendre pourquoi ce "Evans" sur sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.**_

 _ **Entendant à léger soupir sortir d'entre les lèvres de la grande brune, la petite rouquine posa l'une de ses mains sur le bras de sa mère, espérant le faire revenir dans le monde réel avec elle.**_

\- S'il y a un deuxième nom sur ta lettre pour l'école, c'est parce que c'était le nom de ta mère biologique…

 _ **Flash-Back :**_

 _ **Veronica venait tout juste de mettre de mettre la petite Pansy au lit, après lui avoir donné son bain, descendant au salon où l'attendait un bon verre de vin, mais également le livre qu'elle avait abandonné l'après-midi même quand sa petite princesse avait fini sa sieste, criant à plein poumon pour que sa mère vienne la chercher.**_

 _ **S'approchant du salon, la jeune femme entendit des cris qui ressemblaient à des pleurs**_ _**d'enfants, s'empressant d'entrer tout pensant que Pansy avait fait un acte de magie accidentel**_ _**qui l'avait conduit à réussir un transplanage dans le salon, elle était un peu jeune, mais cela c'était déjà vu.**_

 _ **Poussant la porte qui menait à la pièce d'où sortaient les cris, Veronica retint un cri de stupeur en voyant que le bébé qui pleurait n'était pas Pansy, c'était une petite rouquine que la jeune femme n'avait pu voir que deux fois, le jour de sa naissance quand elle avait accepté d'être sa marraine et le jour juste avant ses un an, le 31 juillet i mois de cela.**_

\- Helen, _**souffla la brunette, s'empressant de courir pour prendre sa filleule dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer,**_ oh ma chérie…

 _ **Si la fillette était là, dans ses bras, cela voulait dire que quelque chose était arrivé à sa meilleure amie et son mari, cela voulait dire que Lord Voldemort les avaient trouvés,**_ _**que le monde sorcier venait de perdre deux des plus talentueux sorciers sortit de Poudlard ses dernières années…**_

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back…**_

\- Comment j'ai pu atterrir ici ? Je n'étais qu'un bébé et d'après ce que tu viens de me dire je ne connaissais même pas cette maison ?

\- Lily avait mis en place un système extrêmement sophistiqué basé sur une Portoloin qui s'activerait à la seconde ou quelqu'un tenterait de s'en prendre à toi, comme tu es ma filleul et que j'avais fait un serment inviolable de toujours prendre soin de toi, il était normal que celui-ci te conduise auprès de moi.

\- Alors tu n'es pas ma vraie mère, tu as été obligé de m'élever à cause d'un sort ? _**Demanda d'une toute petite voix la rouquine, sentant son monde s'écrouler, bien sûr elle c'était rendu compte il y a quelques années déjà qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à sa sœur, mais elle c'était dit qu'elle avait été adoptée parce sa maman voulait un autre enfant, elle ne c'était pas posée plus de question, n'en parlant même pas avec ses parents, mais il semblerait qu'il y est bien plus derrière toute cette histoire.**_

\- Helen, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! _**S'exclama la brune en tirant la petite fille sur ses genoux, la serrant contre sa poitrine, inspirant l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux roux,**_ la première fois que je t'ai vu, quand ta maman m'a demandé d'être ta marraine je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde, j'ai moi-même proposé le serment inviolable pour que personne ne puisse t'enlever à moi si quelque chose devait arriver à ta maman, je l'ai aidé à mettre tous les sorts en place pour que personne ne puisse s'en prendre à toi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je ne t'aime pas parce que j'ai juré sur ma vie de te protéger, je t'aime parce qu'à la minute ou je t'ai vu j'ai su que tu aurais une place importante dans ma vie, je t'aime parce que tu es autant ma fille que Pansy l'ai, tu es l'une de mes deux petites princesses, ne laisse jamais quiconque te dire le contraire.

 _ **Essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, Helen passa ses bras autour de la**_ _**taille de sa maman, celle qui ne lui avait pas donné la vie mais qui l'aimait autant que si c'était le cas, elle en était pleinement rassurée maintenant.**_

 _ **Attendant que sa fille soit calmée avant de continuer ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, Veronica traça des petits cercles dans le dos de la petite rouquine, lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand celle-ci faisait des cauchemars plus petite, ce qui était parfaitement normal quand on était attaquée par le plus grand mage noir depuis Grindelwald…**_

\- J'ai d'autres informations à te donner Helen, et il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement, tu comprends ?

 _ **Acquiesçant, Helen descendit des genoux de sa maman, prête à écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, faisant sourire Veronica, dans des instants comme celui-ci elle avait l'impression de revoir sa meilleure amie, la même frimousse que quand elle l'avait rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express.**_

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Bien, tu sais qui est Lord Voldemort, je t'en ai déjà parlé tu t'en souviens.

\- Bien sûr, c'est le mage noir qui a sévit avant ma naissance et à pendant ma première année de vie, été tué par le Survivant Harry Potter, que personne n'a vu depuis, il semble avoir comme disparu du monde sorcier, _**récita la rouquine, ne faisant qu'accroitre la ressemblance avec sa mère biologique.**_

\- Ce qui n'est pas faux, Harry a été placé dans sa famille du côté de sa mère, ce qui est une terrible erreur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si j'avais pu, il serait ici, avec toi.

\- Avec moi ?

 _ **Décidant qu'il était mieux de ne pas tourner autour du chaudron, Veronica regarda sa fille dans les yeux avant de lui révéler :**_

\- Helen, Harry est ton frère jumeau, il est le fils de Lily Evans et de James Potter, tout comme toi.

\- Je… Je suis la sœur du Survivant ? Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu habiter avec nous ici ? _**S'enquit la petite rouquine, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage, c'était beaucoup d'information en une seule fois, mais elle savait que c'était important qu'elle comprenne tout, alors elle s'accrochait, elle aurait beaucoup de temps après pour prendre le temps de tout absorber.**_

\- J'ai voulu qu'il soit ici avec toi, avec nous, mais Dumbledore m'en a empêcher et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il découvre ton existence, ou il aurait tout fait pour t'enlever à moi et te mettre sous sa coupe.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de cette génération, tout du moins c'est ainsi qu'il se décrit, il est le seul à avoir fait peur à Voldemort. Mais c'est également le plus grand manipulateur qui puisse exister. Et ça tes parents en avaient pris conscience, ils n'ont pas pu cacher Harry parce que Dumbledore était au courant de la grossesse de Lily, mais ils ont réussis à te dissimuler grâce à mon aide, je suis plutôt douée en sortilège. Les diverses sorts que j'ai jeté le soir de ta naissance ont également changé ton nom de famille, il n'a jamais été mentionné que tu étais une Potter et cela même avant que je t'adopte, tu as toujours été une Evans.

\- Mais Dumbledore n'a jamais pensé à regarder à Evans ?

\- Evans est un nom de famille plutôt courant en Angleterre et tu n'es pas née le même jour qu'Harry. Harry est né le 31 juillet à 23 heures 59 et tu es née le 1 août 20 minutes après minuit.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle un coup de chance, _**ne put s'empêcher de lancer la rouquine, faisant sourire sa mère adoptive.**_

\- Oui, un sacré coup de chance.

\- Mais je dois forcément ressembler à mes parents biologiques, pas vrai ?

\- Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère avec les yeux de ton père, _**acquiesça la brunette avec un petit sourire nostalgique, ne voyant pas où sa fille voulait en venir.**_

\- Alors il va forcément se rendre compte que je ressemble à Lily Evans, il faut faire quelque chose pour mon apparence, sinon tout le mal que mes parents biologiques et toi et papa vous êtes donné n'aura servi à rien et Dumbledore me trouvera et voudra m'enlever à toi. Je ne dis pas que je dois êtes le portrait craché de Pansy, parce que ça personne ne pourra le croire puisque j'ai un nom de famille en plus qu'elle, mais il faut faire quelque chose tout de même.

\- Le portrait craché de Lily même au niveau de l'intelligence, vraiment, _**rétorqua amusée Veronica en posant un baiser sur le front de sa fille,**_ nous verrons ça se soir dès que Pansy aura été mise au courant et que ton père sera rentré du ministère. S'il faut faire quelque chose ça doit être fait avant d'aller sur le chemin de traverse demain.

\- D'accord, je peux aller voir Pansy maintenant, je veux lui expliquer moi-même.

\- Je te laisse aller la voir, mais Helen, si tu as d'autres questions, des inquiétudes, n'importe quoi, je veux que tu viennes me voir tout de suite d'accord ?

\- Promis Maman, _**répondit la rouquine avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère, même si celle-ci ne lui avait pas donnée naissance, avant de partir en courant en direction de la maison…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, ainsi que la façon dont je décris Helen, je ne vais pas en faire une élève parfaite qui a déjà trois classes d'avance dans les sorts comme je vois certains personnages dans d'autres fictions.**_

 _ **Elle aura forcément des facilités dans certaines matières, elle n'est pas la fille de Lily Evans pour rien, mais pas de don exceptionnel pour la magie.**_

 _ **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, je sais que j'ai dit plus haut que j'avais la flemme de refaire toute la mise en page, mais je peux rajouter ou changer deux/trois trucs dans l'histoire sans problème, si je vois que vous êtes plusieurs à me dire la même chose.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, nous sommes samedi, alors voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles me motivent vraiment à me surpasser, j'ai dû relire se chapitre au moins 10 fois pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur et j'avais enlevé le plus de fautes possible, si j'en ai oubliée, je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'est pas intentionnel.**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai dit dans le petit paragraphe de fin, dans ce chapitre les filles vont acheter leurs affaires sur le chemin de traverse.**_

 _ **Je rappelle que je ne possède absolument rien si ce n'est les personnages d'Helen et Veronica.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Habillée d'une robe de sorcière noire à manche courte et les cheveux tressés en une longue natte, Helen regardait sa nouvelle apparence dans le miroir.**_

 _ **La peau un peu plus foncée, les cheveux maintenant châtain avec des reflets roux et les yeux bleu, la jeune fille n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle était avant, mais c'était un bien maigre prix à payer pour pouvoir continuer à vivre avec sa famille, et puis elle n'aurait a gardé cette apparence que quand elle sortirait en publique ou quand elle irait à Poudlard, une fois chez elle Helen pourrait redevenir la petite rouquine à la peau parsemée de tâche de rousseur et aux yeux brun qu'elle était réellement.**_

 _ **Attrapant sa liste de fourniture scolaire pour Poudlard sur son bureau, ainsi que le sac de toile noir plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur qu'elle avait eu pour son dixième anniversaire, Helen sortit de sa chambre, tapant à la porte de celle de sa sœur qui bien entendu n'était jamais prête à l'heure.**_

\- Pansy, dépêche-toi, Maman va encore râler qu'on est toujours en retard !

\- Je ne trouve plus ma liste ! Tu ne veux pas venir m'aider à la chercher ?

\- J'ai la mienne Pans', _**soupira Helen, légèrement amusée par le côté tête en l'air de sa sœur**_ , on doit acheter la même chose, donc ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas la tienne, allez viens !

 _ **Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Pansy en sortie, habillée d'une robe de sorcier noire également, ses cheveux mi-longs étaient retenus par un bandeau de couleur**_ _**vert sa frange droite bien lissée sur l'avant.**_

 _ **Souriant à sa sœur, la brunette aux cheveux les plus courts attrapa la main de sa sœur avant de l'entraîner dans les escaliers.**_

 _ **Helen avait été soulagée que sa sœur veuillent toujours qu'elle fasse partit de sa famille, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas par le sang et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras,**_ _**pour lui montrer à quel point elle lui en était reconnaissante**_.

 _ **Arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leur mère dans le grand salon où elle les attendait.**_

\- Prête à y aller ?

\- Plus que prête ! _**Répondirent en cœur les deux brunettes, un immense sourire aux lèvres, faisant sourire Veronica à son tour, elle se revoyait parfaitement à leur âge, excitée par sa future rentrée dans la célèbre école de sorcier.**_

\- Bien, alors allez chercher vos capes, nous partons dans…, _**mais la mère des deux futures élèves de Poudlard ne put pas aller plus loin dans sa phrase, en effet les deux jeunes filles avaient déjà quitté la pièce afin de se parer de leur cape préférée…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Le chemin de traverse était l'un des endroits qu'Helen préférait dans le monde, toutes les boutiques ici étaient un véritable émerveillement pour les yeux, de la boutique d'ingrédient pour Potion, à celle de Farce et Attrape se trouvant à l'autre bout de la rue.**_

 _ **La dernière fois que la rouquine était venu ici, elle avait 8 ans et était venu aider sa mère et Pansy à trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de leur père, mais elle en avait gardé un excellent souvenir.**_

 _ **Les yeux brillant de joie, Helen s'arrêta devant la boutique de baguette magique, fascinée par ce qu'elle y voyait.**_

 _ **Ollivander, le gérant et créateur de toutes les baguettes magiques vendu sur le Chemin de Traverse était en train de faire essayer l'une d'elle à un jeune sorcier, qui très certainement comme elle et Pansy, allait rentrer en première année.**_

\- Comment Monsieur Ollivander arrive-t-il à savoir quelle baguette doit aller avec quel sorcier ? _**Demanda la toute nouvelle brunette en se tournant en direction de sa mère avec intérêt, attendant qu'elle lui réponde.**_

\- Ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette, mais l'inverse ma chérie.

\- Ca je le sais, mais Monsieur Ollivander arrive quand même à savoir quelle baguette doit aller avec quel sorcier, alors comment fait-il ?

\- Il a un don, certaines personnes sont douées en Quidditch, d'autres en Métamorphose, lui sait parler aux baguettes, il arrive à savoir quelle baguette voudrait aller avec quel sorcier, quels éléments leur conviennent le mieux.

\- C'est fascinant, _**souffla Helen, ses yeux brillants d'intérêt**_ , peut-on commencer par acheter nos baguettes tout de suite ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir comment il va s'y prendre avec Pans' et moi.

\- Nous pouvons commencer par les baguettes si tu veux, ensuite ça sera au tour de Pansy de choisir ce que nous irons chercher, ça vous convient les filles ?

\- Ok, _**acquiescèrent les deux brunettes avant de se diriger vers la porte de la boutique, entrant à l'intérieur rapidement suivit par leur mère.**_

 _ **Tout dans la boutique sentait le vieux, la poussière et peut-être même un peu le moisie, ce qui n'était pas du tout l'odeur préféré de Pansy qui se pinça le nez pour montrer que ça ne lui**_ _**plaisait pas vraiment, tout en se résignant, elle n'avait de toute façon pas trop le choix, il fallait passer par ici pour qu'elle puisse avoir sa baguette, alors elle allait prendre sur elle pour ne pas faire sa petite fille capricieuse.**_

 _ **Et puis, elle voulait faire plaisir à sa sœur qui avait appris assez de nouvelles choquantes pour toute une vie, sa sœur qui n'était pas sa sœur par le sang, mais qui l'était par les liens du cœur et**_ _**c'était de toute manière, le plus important.**_

 _ **C'était ce que lui avait expliqué sa Maman hier soir quand elle était venue la voir dans le salon, n'arrivant pas à dormir, afin de lui parler de tout ça, pour se rassurer également, ayant peur qu'Helen arrête de la considérer comme sa sœur parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment de la même famille.**_

 _ **Alors si sa sœur voulait commencer par cette boutique elle n'allait pas faire d'histoire et la laisser profiter de sa soudaine fascination pour les baguettes magiques, de toute façon, elle connaissait assez sa mère pour savoir qu'elle les laisserait toutes les deux aller dans toutes les boutiques où elles voulaient se rendre.**_

 _ **Payant sa baguette, le jeune garçon devant elles partit rapidement, non sans avoir salué les personnes se trouvant derrière lui avec élégance, Pansy était prête à le parier, le jeune garçon était un sang-pur, non pas que la jeune fille en est quelque chose à faire, ça c'était plutôt sa grand-mère qui rabâchait à qui voulait l'entendre que les sang-purs étaient les meilleurs sorciers, avec ses yeux sortant quasiment de leur orbite, lui donnant un air de folle furieuse.**_

 _ **A tel point que la petite brunette et sa sœur avait demandé à ne plus aller chez**_ _**leur grand-mère paternelle seules, préférant rester au manoir avec les Elfes de Maison quand leur parents devaient s'absenter.**_

\- Bonjours jeunes filles, je suppose que vous venez pour votre première baguette n'est-ce pas ? _**Demanda Monsieur Ollivander, interrompant les pensées de Pansy, tandis qu'Helen stoppait son inspection de la boutique, pour tourner ses yeux bleus en direction du vendeur de baguette magique.**_

\- Oui, _**répondit Helen avec appréhension, Pansy elle, se contentant d'hocher la tête derrière sa sœur, la laissant mener la conversation.**_

\- Bien, par laquelle d'entre vous commençons-nous ? _**S'enquit le vendeur de baguette magique, l'ancienne rouquine s'empressant de lever la main avec enthousiasme, même**_ _**si elle était un peu inquiète de n'avoir aucune baguette qui lui corresponde, la jeune fille avait tout de même hâte de voir comment le vieux sorcier faisait pour trouver la baguette qui lui irait le mieux.**_

 _ **S'avançant doucement, le vieux sorcier la regarda sous tous les angles avant de sortir un mètre, lui demandant :**_

\- De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

\- De la main droite je suppose, c'est avec celle-ci que j'écris.

\- Bien, _**lança-t-il avant de faire plusieurs mesures avec son mètre, se rendant dans l'arrière-boutique ensuite, sans un mot afin de chercher plusieurs boîtes contenant des baguettes magiques, les disposant sur le comptoir,**_ approchez, nous allons les essayer jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions baguette à votre main.

 _ **Attrapant la première baguette que lui tendit le vieil homme, crin de licorne, bois de hêtre de 28,6 centimètre, Helen l'agita faisant exploser une petite vitrine se trouvant à sa gauche dans un petit cri de surprise, avant de reposer rapidement la baguette d'une main tremblante, elle ne c'était pas attendu à ce que tout explose autour d'elle quand la baguette n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait, mais elle le serait pour la prochaine.**_

 _ **Prenant dans sa main droite la deuxième baguette que lui tendait Ollivander, ventricule de dragon et bois de sapin 22,1 centimètre, Helen retenta le mouvement mais d'une manière beaucoup plus modérée que la première fois, ce qui ne suffit tout de même pas à ce que la baguette combiné avec sa magie, ne s'amuse pas à détruire le vase sur le comptoir.**_

 _ **Continuant ainsi pendant une dizaine de baguette, le vendeur fronça les sourcils quelque peu, tandis que la brunette se demandait si sa crainte était en train de se réaliser, peut-être qu'aucune baguette ne serait assez bien pour elle, peut-être devrait-elle oublier d'aller à Poudlard et allez vivre avec les Moldus comme le faisaient les Cracmols.**_

 _ **Frissonnant à cette pensée, Helen vit le sorcier se rendre dans son arrière-boutique, en ressortant avec une boîte de couleur blanche qu'il posa sur le comptoir, l'ouvrant avant de tendre la baguette avec cérémonie.**_

\- Vous êtes une cliente compliquée Miss, _**souffla de sa voix douce le vendeur de baguette magique,**_ j'aimerais que vous essayée celle-ci, je pense qu'elle pourrait-être celle que nous cherchons.

 _ **Prenant le temps de la détailler, l'ancienne rouquine sourit, émue devant sa beauté, elle était tout aussi blanche que son conteneur, et il semblait émaner d'elle une grande puissance qui fit frissonner la jeune fille d'anticipation, avant même de la toucher elle savait que c'était elle.**_

\- C'est une baguette en bois de Tremble, 28,5 centimètre, et qui contient une plume d'Harfang des Neiges, ce qui est plutôt rare, en temps normal je ne fais que des baguettes contenant du ventricule de dragon, du crin de licorne ou une plume de Phoenix, mais quand j'ai vu cette chouette dans la boutique du Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques semaines, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vouloir réaliser cette baguette.

 _ **L'attrapant avec cérémonie, Helen sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de son être, un immense sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres, c'était sa baguette, elle l'avait trouvée, elle en était certaine maintenant.**_

 _ **Comprenant qu'il avait réussi à trouver une baguette qui allait à sa cliente, Ollivander ne put retenir un sourire édenté.**_

\- Bien maintenant que vous avez trouvez baguette à votre pied, occupons-nous de votre amie.

\- Helen est ma sœur, _**répondit Pansy en s'approchant pour se placer aux côtés d'Helen,**_ _**regardant le vendeur de baguette avec un regard qui le défiait de dire le contraire, elle n'avait pas encore digéré le faites qu'elles n'étaient pas affiliées par le sang.**_

\- Bien, alors maintenant que votre sœur a trouvé sa baguette, occupons-nous de la vôtre Miss.

 _ **Acquiesçant la jeune fille se laissa mesurer sous tous les angles après avoir dit être, elle**_ _**aussi droitière.**_

 _ **Pour Pansy le choix de la baguette fut beaucoup plus rapide que pour Helen, tout aussi blanche que celle de sa sœur, puisqu'elle était également faites en bois de Tremble, elle contenait une plume de Phoenix et mesurait 27,5 centimètre.**_

 _ **Laissant Veronica payer, les deux jeunes filles ne cessaient de regarder leur baguette sous tous les angles avec le sourire.**_

 _ **Sortant ensuite de la boutique Helen se laissa trainer par sa sœur jusqu'à la boutique de Madame Guipure afin d'acheter leurs uniformes, suivit par leur mère amusée par leur enthousiasme…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme vous avez pu le voir, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que se rencontre Harry et Helen.**_

 _ **Mais ils se rencontreront dans le prochain, je voulais vraiment que leur première rencontre se fasse dans le Poudlard Express, donc j'espère vraiment que je n'ai déçu personne.**_

 _ **Sinon comme vous vous en doutez les baguettes de Pansy et Helen serviront un jour ou l'autre dans l'histoire, je n'ai pas encore décidé de quand et comment exactement, mais je pense changer la prophétie qui se trouve dans les livres d'Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de comment je vois les personnages, je me suis créée une page Facebook pour toutes mes fictions, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil, avec une photo pour chaque personnage de chacune de mes fictions, dont celle-ci.**_

 _ **Mais je vous conseille de ne pas lire les petits résumés à côté des photos, j'ai mis deux/trois petites choses qui apparaitront dans les deux prochains chapitres dessus et je ne voudrais pas vous spoiler.**_

 _ **Maintenant que j'ai raconté ma vie au-dessus, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour et désolée pour ne pas avoir publié de chapitre la semaine dernière, mais comme je pars à Paris jeudi et que pour moi un bon séjour à Paris ne peut se faire sans assister au moins à une émission de Cyril Hanouna, il fallait que je surveille les réservations de Touche Pas A Mon Poste pour ne pas les louper.**_

 _ **Sauf qu'au final je les ai loupé, mais qu'une amie à réussie à nous avoir des places en prioritaires pour celle de jeudi soir, au final je me suis embêtée pour rien.**_

 _ **D'ailleurs si vous regardez l'émission et que le 25 vous voyez trois filles avec des T-Shirts Queen Benaïm, ça sera mes potes et moi.**_

 _ **Mais assez parlé de moi, je n'ai pas eu de commentaire sur le chapitre précédent, mais je suppose qu'il a quand même plu à certains parce que j'ai eu des mises en favoris et en follow.**_

 _ **Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira lui aussi, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Les deux dernières semaines avant de partir à Poudlard étaient passées extrêmement vite du point de vue de Veronica Parkinson, tout mettre en place pour que Dumbledore ne découvre pas qu'Helen était la sœur de Celui Qui A Survécu avait été un travail de chaque instant.**_

 _ **Il avait fallu s'assurer que le sortilège de Glamour utilisé puisse tenir plusieurs mois, heureusement elle avait été la meilleure de sa classe en sortilège ainsi qu'en métamorphose à Poudlard, et s'était assuré de trouver une combinaison de sort qui lui permettrait à elle, et seulement à seule d'enlever le sortilège, le rendant indétectable par la même occasion, même par un sorcier puissant comme Albus Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Ensuite, Helen, Pansy et elle avait dû travailler sur l'histoire de l'adoption de sa petite rouquine, s'assurer que l'histoire tienne la route pour personne ne se doute de rien, ce qui avait nécessité un ou deux sortilèges dans un Orphelinat Moldu ou la petite fille était censée**_ _**avoir été adoptée, ainsi qu'un apprentissage de l'histoire pour les deux futures étudiantes de l'école de sorcellerie.**_

 _ **Sur le quai du Poudlard Express, la mère des deux jeunes filles étaient en train de leur donner mille et une recommandation, s'assurant qu'elles ne mangeraient pas que des bonbons une fois qu'elle se trouverait à l'école, et surtout, qu'elle se tiendrait aussi loin que possible des ennuis.**_

\- Je ne sais pas si la génétique compte réellement, mais ton père biologique avait une véritable capacité à s'attirer une multitude d'ennui, alors s'il te plait, même si une porte s'ouvre devant toi en te demandant d'entrer pour y faire une bêtise sans te faire prendre, n'y va pas, _**avait dit Veronica à sa petite rouquine de fille, bien qu'en ce moment elle ne le soit plus du tout puisque ses cheveux étaient tout aussi brun que lors de sa visite sur le Chemin de Traverse, grâce au sortilège de Glamour, la prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras, la laissant ensuite monter dans le train avec sa sœur.**_

 _ **Elle savait qu'il n'arriverait rien à ses filles à Poudlard, bien qu'elle déteste Albus Dumbledore parce qu'il était le plus gros manipulateur qui puisse exister au monde, il était également un très bon sorcier et ne mettait pas la vie de ses élèves en danger inutilement, ou tout du moins elle l'espérait, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau du Directeur.**_

 _ **Veronica Parkinson n'était peut-être pas la sorcière la plus puissante existante, mais elle**_ _**avait beaucoup d'appui au Ministère de la Magie, certainement plus que Dumbledore et elle se ferait un plaisir d'appeler le Ministre lui-même si quelque chose arrivait à l'une de ses filles…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Dans le train, Helen suivait sa sœur dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, ou avec un peu de chance, dans un compartiment presque vide avec Harry**_ _**dedans.**_

 _ **Parce qu'après en avoir discuté avec sa mère, la rouquine c'était promis d'empêcher Dumbledore de s'en prendre à lui et de s'en servir comme d'une marionnette pour ses plans foireux.**_

 _ **Et puis c'était son frère, elle avait envie de le connaitre, ou tout du moins de voir à quoi**_ _**il ressemblait.**_

 _ **Arrivant à l'arrière du train, Pansy s'arrêta net avant de se tourner vers sa sœur avec un petit sourire aux lèvres :**_

\- Je crois que c'est lui là, il ressemble à ton père biologique sur la photo que Maman nous a montré la semaine dernière.

 _ **En effet, le jeune homme dans ce compartiment était son portrait craché, mais d'après leur mère il avait les yeux verts de leur mère biologique.**_

 _ **Ouvrant la porte du compartiment sans laisser le temps à sa sœur de dire quoi que ce**_ _**soit, Pansy entra dans la pièce.**_

\- Bonjour, je suis Pansy et voici ma sœur Helen, on peut s'asseoir ici ? C'est plein partout.

\- Bien sûr, _**acquiesça-t-il les laissant entrer, se proposant même pour les aider à porter leur valise.**_

\- Ça ira merci, _**répondit Helen en sortant sa baguette,**_ nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le droit de faire de la magie à la maison, mais nous nous sommes entraînée à lancer un ou deux petits sorts le soir quand nos parents dormaient, dont celui-ci, _**agitant sa baguette Helen lança d'une voix claire et forte le sort servant à faire léviter des objets,**_ Wingardium Leviosa !

\- Si j'avais su me servir de ça au moment de monter ma valise ça aurait été bien plus simple, _**sourit Harry, tandis que Pansy utilisait le même sort avec sa baguette, la plaçant à côté de celle de sa sœur.**_

\- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre c'est l'un des premiers sorts que nous apprenons à Poudlard, donc tu sauras bientôt l'utiliser, _**lui dit Pansy, tout en poussant sa sœur afin qu'elle s'installe juste en face de celui qui était son frère,**_ tu ne nous a pas dit ton nom, _**ajouta-t-elle finalement une fois qu'elle eut, elle aussi prit place sur la banquette.**_

\- Je m'appelle Harry, _**se présenta-t-il, tandis qu'Helen en face de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager, c'était étrange de voir à quel point il ressemblait à leur père biologique, mais aussi de voir ses yeux verts au milieu de son visage qu'il tenait de leur mère biologique**_ , vos parents sont des sorciers ? _**Demanda-t-il finalement avec intérêt, faisant comprendre aux deux jeunes filles que ce que leur mère lui avait dit se révélait exacte, il n'avait pas dû entendre beaucoup parler de magie dans la famille de la sœur de Lily Evans-Potter.**_

\- Oui, _**répondit Helen,**_ et toi ?

 _ **Il était extrêmement dure de ne pas lui révéler qu'ils étaient jumeaux, mais la rouquine savait que c'était pour son bien, si jamais Harry avait déjà été corrompu par Dumbledore avant son entré dans le Poudlard Express, il risquait d'aller lui raconter toute l'histoire et tout ce que ses parents adoptifs comme biologiques avaient fait ne servirait à rien.**_

\- Je crois oui, mais je ne les ai jamais connu, ils sont morts quand j'avais un an, je ne sais même pas comment ils-étaient, Hagrid a dit que j'avais les yeux de ma mère et que sinon j'étais le portrait craché de mon père.

\- S'ils ont été à Poudlard, alors peut-être pourrons-nous chercher une photo d'eux dans les albums scolaires de l'école, _**proposa Pansy, les yeux verts de celui que l'entièreté du monde**_ _**sorcier nommait le survivant s'éclairant d'espoir.**_

\- Vous feriez ça ?

\- Bien sûr, _**acquiesça Helen, heureuse de voir son frère heureux, même si c'était par la simple perspective de voir une photo de ses parents.**_

 _ **Stoppant leur moment juste tous les trois, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, dévoilant un rouquin que les deux filles n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaitre, Ronald Weasley, dernier garçon de la fratrie à la botte de Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Veronica leur avait bien dit de se méfier de lui, et surtout de l'empêcher d'influencer Harry d'une quelconque manière en direction de Dumbledore, manque de chance, il avait fini par les trouver.**_

\- Salut, il n'y a plus de place nulle part, je peux m'installer avec vous ?

\- Je suppose oui, ça ne vous dérange pas les filles ? _**S'enquit Harry, tandis que Pansy se retenait clairement de donner son avis, elle ne voulait pas faire un quelconque commentaire qui empêcherait sa sœur de se rapprocher de se frère qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, même si c'était pour le moment seulement pour une amitié.**_

\- Du tout, _**répondit Helen, bien que son regard bleu qui foudroyait le rouquin disait tout le contraire.**_

 _ **Ron entra dans le compartiment, tirant sa valise à sa suite, tentant pitoyablement de la mettre**_ _**dans le filet prévu à cet effet, mais sans l'aide de personne il avait du mal.**_

 _ **Et ça c'était un sorcier depuis sa naissance, même pas capable de ranger sa valise dans l'emplacement prévu avec un peu de magie, songea Pansy, qui trouvait déjà se rouquin pitoyable.**_

\- Oh faites, je ne vous ai pas demandé, vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Pansy et Helen Parkinson, _**répondit Pansy en se désignant puis sa sœur à côté d'elle de la main, son regard lançant toujours des éclairs en direction du rouquin.**_

\- Je suis Harry Potter, _**ajouta Harry, tandis que le rouquin, qui avait finalement réussi à placer sa valise dans le filet à bagage faisait une grimace d'étonnement presque réussie**_ , et toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, alors tu es vraiment Harry Potter ?

\- Oui c'est mon nom, _**haussa les épaules celui que tout le monde appelait le survivant, tandis qu'Helen et Pansy se retenaient de lever les yeux au ciel.**_

 _ **Bien sûr que Ronald Weasley, fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley, grands amis d'Albus**_ _**Dumbledore savait à quoi ressemblait Harry Potter, c'était un tellement mauvais comédien.**_

 _ **Prenant place à côté d'Harry, surement dans l'optique de pouvoir se l'accaparer pendant le reste du trajet, Ron semblait pourtant bien silencieux pendant qu'il regardait le jeune homme comme un morceau de viande bien appétissant qu'il rêverait de manger.**_

 _ **Dans l'optique de ne pas envoyer se faire voir le rouquin qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver à regarder son frère comme ça, Helen se leva afin de sortir un livre de sa valise, heureuse d'être tombée sur l'histoire de Poudlard.**_

\- Je pense que tu devrais venir voir ça Harry, c'est l'histoire de Poudlard, il y a tout ce que tu dois vouloir savoir sur Poudlard, _**lança alors avec enthousiasme l'ancienne rouquine en tapotant la place à côté d'elle, fière de son idée, ça éviterait au rouquin de farcir la tête d'Harry avec ses pensées Pro-Dumbledore.**_

\- Harry n'est pas obligé de lire un livre pour apprendre ce qu'i savoir sur Poudlard, je peux tout lui raconter, j'ai 5 grands frères qui y sont tous allés.

\- Harry, comme tu le dis, n'est pas obligé de t'écouter pour apprendre ce qu'il veut sur l'école, _**rétorqua la véritable brunette de la bande,**_ c'est à lui de décider, même si pour ma part je pense qu'il faudrait mieux qu'il lise ce qu'il veut savoir plutôt que d'écouter ta petite histoire de recrutement pour la maison Gryffondor.

\- Je pense que je vais faire ça oui, _**répondit Harry, afin d'éviter que la situation ne s'envenime, il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre le nouvel arrivant et les deux sœurs Parkinson.**_

 _ **Se levant le Survivant vint s'asseoir à côté d'Helen qui lui tendit le livre, lui expliquant le passage du livre qu'elle trouvait intéressant qu'il lise.**_

\- Ce passage parle de la fondation de Poudlard, mais aussi des quatre personnes qui ont créé l'école, ensuite tu as un passage sur les quatre maisons avec un petit résumé des différents grands sorciers qui sont passés par chaque maison, peut-être qu'un jour ton nom sera associé à l'une de ses maisons, où celui de Pansy et moi, qui sait.

 _ **Laissant Harry lire, Helen tira sa langue à Ron en face d'elle, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle avait gagné cette manche, personne n'enlèverait son libre arbitre à son frère temps qu'elle pourrait l'empêcher.**_

 _ **Harry ne choisirait pas sa maison parce que quelqu'un lui avait déconseillé toutes les autres,**_ _**en lui ventant Gryffondor, non, il choisirait sa maison parce qu'il aura envie d'y aller par lui-même…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que vous avez aimé la rencontre entre Helen et Harry, depuis que je pense à cette fiction je voyais leur rencontre dans le train, comme ça.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui aiment Ron par contre, je suis désolée, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le personnage que je porte le plus dans mon cœur, alors il risque d'en prendre pas mal dans la testasse dès que je le peux.**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis sur mon chapitre !**_

 _ **Par contre, juste pour vous prévenir, je ne pourrais pas poster samedi prochain, en effet**_ _**je serais à Paris, je ne rentre que Dimanche en fin de journée.**_

 _ **Donc il faudra attendre deux semaines pour avoir la suite au lieu d'une, ça vous laissera**_ _**plus de temps pour mettre un commentaire, ah ah ;).**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir, je suis désolée des quelques minutes de retard, mais avec le beau temps que l'on a, j'ai préféré profiter de ma piscine que de publier des fanfictions.**_

 _ **Mais maintenant l'air est supportable, alors j'en profite pour vous mettre le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **C'est dans ce chapitre qu'ils vont tous être répartit, j'espère que l'endroit où j'ai décidé d'envoyer chaque personnage vous plaira !**_

 _ **Je tiens à rappeler qu'aucun personnage si ce n'est Helen et Veronica ne m'appartiennent, tout le reste appartient à Joanne Rowling !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Le reste du trajet en train c'était déroulé assez rapidement, Ron avait boudé pendant tout le reste du trajet, ce qui avait arrangé Pansy et Helen qui n'avait pas eu à se battre avec le plus jeune garçon de la famille Weasley.**_

 _ **Pour le moment ils se trouvaient tous rassemblés devant le Choixpeau Magique qui venait de finir sa petite chanson de début d'année, laissant le champ libre au Professeure Minerva**_ _**Mcgonagall, l'enseignante qui s'occupait de la Métamorphose.**_

\- Quand j'appellerais votre prénom veuillez-vous avancer et placer le Choixpeau sur votre tête, Abbot Hanna ! _**Commença-t-elle, une petite brune quelque peu potelée s'avançant jusqu'au Chapeau de Sorcier Magique, le plaçant sur sa tête d'une main tremblante.**_

\- Poufsouffle ! _**S'exclama le Choixpeau, laissant Hanna rejoindre sa table qui l'applaudissait.**_

 _ **Les noms défilèrent par la suite jusqu'à ce qu'Helen soit appelée au moment des "E".**_

\- Evans-Parkinson Helen.

 _ **S'avançant jusqu'au Choixpeau, Helen plaça le couvre-chef sur sa tête, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la table des Professeurs ou Dumbledore se trouvait, le vieux sorcier la regardant avec suspicion comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose.**_

 _ **Détournant le regard, Helen se concentra sur la petite voix qui résonnait dans sa tête.**_

 _"Bonsoir Miss, je vois qu'il vous manque un nom de famille n'est-ce pas ?"_

 _"Tous mes noms de famille sont là où devraient-être et je vous serais gré de ne pas en informer le Merlin l'Enchanteur de service"_ _**Rétorqua la jeune fille en le pensant fortement, espérant que ça soit la bonne solution pour répondre au Choixpeau.**_

 _"Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet Miss, mon rôle n'est que de répartir les élèves dans la Maison qui leur va le mieux, je ne m'occupe pas des petites affaires de Dumbledore et même si c'était le cas, soyez assuré que je n'en dirais rien."_

 _"Merci"_

 _"Je vous en prie Miss, maintenant si nous nous occupions de vous répartir dans l'une de nos quatre maisons, vos parents biologiques étaient tous deux de fière Gryffondor, tout comme votre mère adoptive, mais ce n'est pas le cas de votre père adoptif qui a brillamment fait ses études à Serpentard, vous semblez vous aussi avoir toutes les qualités pour y faire vos études, vous êtes brillante, rusée, vous réfléchissez avant d'agir, je pense que Serpentard sera une maison parfaite pour vous"_

 _"Si vous pensez que c'est la maison qui me convient le mieux, alors je serais ravis d'y faire mes études"_ _ **Répondit la rouquine le sourire aux lèvres quand le Choixpeau lança un tonitruant :**_

\- Serpentard !

 _ **Soulevant le Choixpeau, Helen s'empressa de rejoindre la table des Serpentards tout à droite, s'installant au bout de la table, espérant que Pansy et Harry allaient l'y rejoindre rapidement.**_

 _ **Par la suite Granger, qui avait fait un tour par leur compartiment parce qu'elle recherchait le crapaud d'un certain Londubat, fut répartie à Serdaigle, tandis que le dit Londubat prit**_ _**place à la table des Poufsouffles.**_

 _ **Ensuite ce fut au tour de Malfoy, un crétin notoire qu'Helen et Pansy avaient eu à**_ _**supporter pendant certaines réceptions organisées par leurs parents, qui fut envoyé à Serpentard.**_

 _ **Et quand enfin Pansy fut appelée sa sœur ne l'a quitta pas des yeux, se demandant bien ce que pouvait lui dire le Choixpeau Magique.**_

 _ **Mais ils ne "parlèrent" pas longtemps, en effet le Chapeau ensorcelé ne tarda pas à donner la maison qu'il avait choisi pour la jeune fille :**_

\- Serpentard !

 _ **Applaudissant sa sœur à tout rompre, Helen se décala légèrement afin de lui laisser de la place pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.**_

 _ **A peine Pansy fut-elle installée à la table des Serpentards que se fut au tour d'Harry d'être appelé afin d'être répartit.**_

 _ **S'approchant sous les murmures qui semblaient s'élever de toutes les tables de la Grande Salle, même de celle des Professeurs, le Survivant prit le Choixpeau, le posant sur sa tête avant de s'installer sur le tabouret de bois, retenant un sursaut en entendant la voix dans sa tête.**_

 _"Bonsoir Monsieur Potter, je suis ravis de faire la connaissance du Deuxième Potter de la soirée"_

 _" Du Deuxième Potter ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ?"_ _ **S'enquit Harry, ne comprenant pas ce que le Choixpeau lui disait, il était enfant unique, ce n'était pas possible qu'il est un**_ _**frère quelque part.**_

 _"Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant, je suis désolé dans ce cas Monsieur Potter, je ne peux rien dire d'autre, vous devrez le découvrir par vous-même, ou attendre que cette personne décide de vous parler"_

 _"Mais…"_

 _"Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien vous dire, je peux seulement vous répartir dans la maison qui vous convient"_

 _"Très bien…"_ _ **Abandonna le jeune homme, comprenant que le Choixpeau ne lui dirait rien de plus.**_

 _"Vous semblez être quelqu'un d'extrêmement loyal Monsieur Potter, pourtant, je ne pense pas que Poufsouffle soit la maison qui vous correspond le mieux, Serdaigle n'est également pas la maison qu'il vous faut, Griffondor pourrait être une bonne alternative, mais pour moi la maison qui vous conviendrait le mieux Monsieur Potter, est Serpentard, elle vous permettra de vous épanouir pleinement"_

 _"Ça me va"_ _ **Acquiesça Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards où se trouvaient déjà Helen et Pansy, les deux jeunes filles avec qui il s'était si bien entendu dans le Poudlard Express, il avait envie d'être avec elles, il sentait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, alors si en plus le Choixpeau lui disait que c'était la maison qui lui allait le mieux, il ne voyait aucune raison de refuser.**_

"Dans ce cas bienvenu à…"

\- Serpentard ! _**S'exclama la Choixpeau, jetant un froid dans la Grande Salle, jusqu'à ce qu'Helen se lève rapidement suivit par Pansy pour applaudir l'arrivé de celui qui était son frère dans la même maison qu'elle.**_

 _ **Celui-ci enleva le chapeau magique de sa tête, avant de rejoindre les deux jeunes filles à la table des verts**_ _**et argent, se laissant tomber à côté d'Helen.**_

\- Bienvenu chez les Serpentards Harry, _**lança la rouquine, jetant un regard en coin à Dumbledore, ravis de le voir tirer une tête de six pieds de long, ça lui ferait les pieds à ce sale manipulateur.**_

\- Merci, je suis soulagé, j'avais un peu peur de me retrouver seul dans une maison ou je ne connaitrais personne, le Choixpeau à faillit m'envoyer à Griffondor avant de me dire que Serpentard serait mieux pour moi.

\- Nous aussi nous sommes contentes que tu sois avec nous Harry _ **, sourit Helen avec enthousiasme.**_

\- En plus la tête que Dumby a faites en voyant que tu es avec nous vaut son pesant d'or, _**ajouta une autre élève de première année en agitant doucement sa main en direction des trois personnes qui c'étaient tournées vers elle, afin de les saluer.**_

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? _**Demanda le seul garçon de la bande, en fronçant les sourcils.**_

\- Il est évident qu'il aurait voulu que son précieux Survivant ne rejoigne pas le côté obscur de la force, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, _**ajouta la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, en leur faisant un léger clin d'œil.**_

\- Pourquoi tu dis que les Serpentards sont le côté obscur de la force ? _**Demanda Harry, qui semblait être le seul à comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par "le côté obscur de la force".**_

\- Certains pensent que comme quelques sorciers pas très recommandables sont passés par Serpentard, tous les Serpentards sont des méchants.

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi, je suis sûr qu'il y a eu des sorciers peut recommandable dans d'autres maisons et beaucoup de bon sorcier chez les Serpentards.

\- Et tu as raison, Merlin était dans notre maison, _**intervint Pansy**_ , et c'est le plus grand Sorcier ayant jamais existé.

\- Exactement, je m'appelle Daphné Grengrass.

\- Et moi c'est Helen Evans Parkinson et voici ma sœur, Pansy et je pense que l'on n'a pas besoin de te présenter Harry.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il soit tellement célèbre que tous les sorciers connaissent son nom, mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ici tu as peu de risque d'être embêté à cause de ta célébrité, ce qui n'aurait surement pas été le cas si tu avais terminé chez les Griffons.

\- Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Weasley à réagit dans le train quand il t'as vu, s'en était affligeant, _**rétorqua acide Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel faisant sourire sa sœur, tandis qu'Harry, lui, fronçait les sourcils ne**_ _**comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.**_

\- Il a pourtant été très gentil, enfin j'ai trouvé, même s'il était un peu lourd au départ.

\- Harry, il va vraiment falloir que l'on t'explique certaines choses, _**commença Helen en s'empêchant de lever les yeux au ciel, son frère était réellement trop naïf pour son propre bien, il allait se faire manger en étant trop gentil comme ça.**_

 _ **Mais Helen n'eut pas le temps de commencer ses explications maintenant, puisque le repas prit place devant elle, aucun d'eux n'avaient écouté la fin de la répartition, ni même le**_ _**petit discours du Directeur, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était super important.**_

\- Le Choixpeau m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange, souffla alors Harry, afin que seul ses voisines de tables l'entende.

\- Quoi donc ? _**Demanda la rouquine, légèrement inquiète, son passage sous le chapeau aux propriétés magiques l'avait assez chamboulé pour qu'elle s'en souvienne pour longtemps, il savait qu'elle était une Potter et il pouvait faire capoter sa couverture à tout moment si ça lui chantait.**_

\- Le Choixpeau m'a dit que j'avais un frère, ici, c'est dingue pas vrai ?

 _ **Evitant de se tourner en direction de sa sœur, pour éviter que ça ne soit trop étrange et que cela mette la puce à l'oreille d'Harry, Helen sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, le Choixpeau lui avait promis de ne rien dire.**_

 _ **Visiblement il avait dû penser qu'Harry savait…**_

 _ **La seule consolation de la jeune fille est qu'Harry croit qu'il avait un frère et non une sœur, ce qui pouvait l'aider à garder sa couverture un peu plus longtemps.**_

\- Tu es sûr ? _**S'enquit finalement Pansy, qui était la première à avoir trouvé la force de parler, et surtout de parler sans que sa voix ne monte dans les aigus, ce qui aurait très certainement été le cas de sa sœur si elle avait ouvert la bouche.**_

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, il faut que vous m'aidiez à le retrouver, je veux voir à quoi il ressemble, s'il ressemble plus à ma mère ou s'il est lui aussi le portrait craché de notre père.

\- On t'aidera Harry, _**fini par parler Helen, tentant un petit sourire, au moins côté apparence elle était sauvée, il ne risquait jamais de se rendre compte d'une quelconque ressemblance.**_

 _ **Entendant un bruit du côté de la table des Professeurs, Helen était à deux doigts de remercier Dumbledore qui la sauvait d'un mauvais pas, sans bien entendu que celui-ci le sache.**_

\- Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que cette nouvelle année à Poudlard vous permettra d'apprendre beaucoup de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles potions et que vous serez bien attentifs en cours. Si je prends la parole ce soir, c'est également pour vous rappeler ou donner aux élèves de première année quelques règles élémentaires.

 _ **Ses yeux bleu pétillant de malice mais également d'autre chose qu'Helen et Pansy n'arrivaient pas à déterminer, se tournèrent alors dans leur direction, provoquant des frissons dans**_ _**la colonne vertébrale de l'ancienne rouquine.**_

\- La Forêt Interdite porte ce nom pour une raison, certains élèves de Griffondor devraient d'ailleurs tenter de s'en souvenir, s'ils ne veulent pas terminer une nouvelle fois en retenue avec le Professeur Rogue, _**au vue de la tête du dit Professeur Rogue, tous les étudiants se promirent de ne surtout pas transgresser cette règle, il avait l'air d'être de ses personnes qu'il ne fallait surtout pas se mettre à dos si on voulait vivre assez longtemps pour apprendre à transplaner**_ , en plus de la Forêt Interdite, le Couloir Est du 3ème étage est également interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La liste des objets interdits par Monsieur Rusard notre concierge se trouve elle, accrochée à la porte de son bureau, je vous conseille de la regarder au moins une fois cette année, même les élèves qui étaient déjà là l'année dernière, certains articles se sont rajoutés à la liste pendant l'été. Mais je pense que je vous ai assez prit de votre temps, bon appétit à tous !

 _ **Signant parfaitement la fin du discours, la table se remplit de tout un tas de plat**_ _**diversifié, certains même qu'Helen n'avait jamais vu.**_

 _ **Se servant un peu de tout, la jeune fille sourit, elle avait rêvé tant de fois d'être dans**_ _**cette salle avec sa sœur, mais c'était mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu rêver, parce qu'elle avait aussi son frère à ses côtés…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos commentaires pour savoir si je pars du bon côté ou pas.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 5, mais j'ai toutes les idées sur un fichier spécial, donc ça ne devrait pas être long à écrire.**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir, désolée de poster si tard, mais j'étais en pleine PotterHeadParty, comme certains d'entre vous je pense aussi.**_

 _ **Je viens de calmer mes larmes et je viens donc maintenant vous poster ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Pour répondre aux questions que j'ai reçues sur mes divers chapitres précédents et auxquelles j'ai complètement oubliée de répondre.**_

 _ **Non, désolée mais je ne prévois pas de mettre Harry et Daphné ensemble, j'ai déjà une idée plus ou moins défini des ships que je vais faire dans cette histoire, je ne veux pas dévoiler les couples mais il y aura un ou deux ships yuri dans le lot.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est de la plume dans la baguette de Pansy, elle vient bien d'Hedwige, mais j'expliquerais la raison plus tard, ça ne sera même pas dans ce tome, peut-être dans le prochain, mais pas sûr.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est du gras/italique, j'avoue avoir cherché un autre moyen pour différencier les dialogues du reste, alors si vous avez une idée, je suis preneuse !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Le lendemain matin, c'est avec une rapidité jamais vu que Pansy, Helen et Daphné sortirent de leur lit, dans le dortoir des filles.**_

 _ **Dortoir qu'elles partageaient avec Milicent Bulstrode, une petite brune le visage maculé de bouton et Sasha Flint, une blonde aux yeux verts, sœur du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch Marcus Flint.**_

 _ **Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé hier soir, parce qu'elles étaient toutes bien trop fatiguées pour ça, mais les filles savaient déjà qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre avec Sasha, elle était rusée et savait ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui l'avait sans aucun doute conduit chez les vert et argent.**_

 _ **Par contre Milicent elle, était plus effacée, ne cherchant pas vraiment la compagnie**_ _**des autres, peut-être était-elle simplement timide, les jeunes filles découvriraient très certainement sa vrai personnalité avec le temps.**_

 _ **Quittant leur dortoir après avoir pris le temps de prendre une bonne douche, afin de se remettre les idées en place et s'être vêtue de leurs uniformes au couleur de Serpentard, Daphné, Pansy et Helen rejoignirent Harry qui les attendait dans un fauteuil couleur vert émeraude dans la Salle Commune.**_

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, ça fait déjà une demi-heure que je suis ici.

\- On est des filles Harry, bien sûr que l'on met du temps à se préparer, _**répondit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel, sous le regard amusé d'Helen.**_

 _ **En vérité c'était Pansy qui les avait mise en retard, elle mettait toujours plus de temps que**_ _**sa sœur pour se préparer, en temps normal c'était à cause du trop gros choix de vêtement, mais aujourd'hui c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur sa coiffure et sur les chaussures qui irait le mieux avec le vert et argent de son insigne.**_

 _ **De quoi s'arracher les cheveux, mais Helen avait l'habitude des facéties de sa sœur et ne disait plus rien, sachant qu'elle pouvait décider de faire durer ça encore plus longtemps, juste par esprit de contradiction.**_

\- Je tenterais de m'en rappeler, _**rétorqua le brun en se levant, attrapant son sac de cours qui trainait à côté de lui, y rangeant le livre de potion qu'il avait lu afin de passer le temps, il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il savait que c'était important de le lire au moins, déjà qu'il en savait bien moins que la plupart de ses camarades.**_

\- On y-va ? _**Fini par demander Daphné,**_ il faut qu'on ait le temps de repasser par ici avant les cours, comme nous n'avons pas encore notre emploi du temps.

\- On est partit, _**lança Helen en attrapant Pansy par le bras, sortant de la salle commune des vert et argent, essayant de ne pas courir dans les couloirs, ils étaient des Serpentards tout**_ _**de même, ils ne devaient pas agir en public comme ils le feraient en famille ou entre eux.**_

\- Vous espérez que l'on va commencer par quoi ? _**Les interrogea Pansy, toujours à moitié tirée par le bras par sa petite sœur.**_

\- Avec un peu de chance ça sera Potion, le Professeur Rogue est notre Directeur de Maison, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avantage toujours les Serpentards, même quand certains font n'importe quoi.

\- J'espère comme Daphné alors, _**renchérit Harry soulagé, si au moins quelqu'un dans cette école pouvait l'avantager un petit peu, même sans qu'il est énormément de connaissance il arriverait peut-être à ne pas trop se ridiculiser.**_

\- Alors croisons les doigts, _**sourit Helen en se retournant pour sourire à son frère, ne voyant pas le premier année de la Maison Gryffondor devant elle, lui rentrant dedans.**_

 _ **Se retournant pour voir ce qu'elle venait de faire sans qu'elle ne l'ait cherché, la jeune**_ _**fille tendit sa main à son homologue de Gryffondor, dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, qui l'accepta de mauvaise grâce, visiblement il faisait partit de ceux qui n'aimaient pas les Serpentards, simplement parce qu'ils étaient des Serpentards.**_

\- Je suis désolée, tu n'as rien ? _**Demanda-t-elle tout de même, ne voulant pas passer**_ _**pour impolie, ce qu'elle n'était pas, ses parents l'avaient bien élevée.**_

\- Ca va, la prochaine fois fais juste plus attention, _**répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux brun en se massant le poignet droit.**_

\- Fais attention avec qui tu parles Seamus, ce n'est jamais bon de parler avec des serpents, _**intervint un rouquin bien connu d'Harry, Helen et Pansy, Ronald Weasley.**_

\- C'est vrai que parler avec un parfait crétin c'est mieux, _**rétorqua Daphné en jetant un regard noir au rouge et or qui venait d'intervenir.**_

\- On ne l'a pas agressé ton copain, Helen lui est certes rentrée dedans, mais elle s'est excusée, donc pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux Weasley, _**attaqua Pansy, prenant ainsi la défense de sa sœur,**_ et laisse tes théories stupides sur les Serpentards dans ton dortoir et apprend à te faire ta propre opinion au lieu de réciter ce que l'on a pu t'apprendre comme un brave petit toutou.

\- Tu viens de me traiter de toutou, tu…

\- Je quoi Weasley ? Moi au moi je sais me servir de mon cerveau pour comprendre une phrase dans son entièreté, toi visiblement, tu n'arrives qu'à comprendre les fins de phrase, _**la coupa l'aînée des Parkinson, prenant la main de sa cadette dans la sienne,**_ maintenant tu nous excuseras ou pas, comme tu veux, mais nous, nous avons le repas le plus important de la journée à prendre.

 _ **Entrainant tout le groupe à sa suite, Pansy s'installa au bout de la table des Serpentards, faisant s'asseoir avec autorité Helen à ses côtés, tandis qu'Harry et Daphné prenait place en face d'eux.**_

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu nous l'as mouché, le pauvre, il va encore plus croire que nous sommes de gros méchants Serpentard.

\- Je m'en fou, _**sourit la jeune fille en attrapant deux toasts dans le plat devant elle,**_ ça lui apprendra à s'en prendre à ma sœur et à agir comme un parfait crétin.

\- Monsieur Potter, _**retentit la voix de la Directrice Adjointe de l'école, Minerva McGonagall, provoquant le retournement de Pansy et Helen afin d'observer ce que la Professeur de Métamorphose voulait à Harry,**_ le Professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci, _**ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe que le brun s'empressa d'attraper, ce demandant avec curiosité ce que le Directeur de l'école lui voulait.**_

\- Merci Professeur, _**répondit le jeune homme en se souvenant d'un semblant de politesse, avant de s'empresser de lire son courrier.**_

\- Je vous en prie Monsieur Potter.

 _ **Attendant que l'enseignante se soit éloignée, Daphné demanda rapidement ce que Dumbledore lui voulait.**_

\- Il veut me voir, ce soir, dans son bureau, il n'a pas précisé pourquoi.

 _ **Laissant son regard se perdre du côté de sa sœur, Helen sût qu'elle pensait la même chose qu'elle, le Directeur voulait s'assurer qu'Harry serait sous sa coupe, comme c'était prévu.**_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que me cachez-vous toutes les deux ? _**S'enquit le jeune homme qui avait bien vu le regard que c'était échangé les deux sœurs Parkinson.**_

\- Ma mère nous a dit de nous méfier du Professeur Dumbledore, elle nous a dit qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, qu'il se servait parfois de la notoriété de certains sorciers pour avancer dans la vie. Et tu es clairement le sorcier le plus influent de notre génération. Si Dumbledore t'avait à ses côtés, il aurait beaucoup plus de poids en politique qu'il n'en a déjà, _**commença Helen, décidant que dire la vérité est le meilleur moyen qu'Harry ne se braque pas.**_

\- Dans notre monde tu es le Survivant, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, et notre mère ne nous a jamais mentit à Helen ou moi, alors si elle nous dit de nous tenir loin de Dumbledore, nous l'écoutons plutôt deux fois qu'une, _**fini Pansy.**_

\- Je pense que je vais tout de même aller voir ce qu'il me veut, _**souffla Harry juste pour que ses trois amies entendent,**_ et si jamais je vois qu'il devient trop étrange, je n'aurais qu'à prétexter un livre à lire pour le lendemain ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

\- On t'accompagnera, _**proposa Daphné**_ , nous n'aurons qu'à choisir une sorte de code que tu utiliseras quand tu jugeras bon de nous voir intervenir.

\- Ok, _**acquiesça le brun en se grattant un instant la tête,**_ ça me va, _**sourit-il finalement, attrapant à son tour un toast avant de la badigeonner de confiture à la fraise, mordant dedans avec entrain, il avait bien plus faim qu'il n'avait pu le penser au départ…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

 _ **Petit teasing du prochain chapitre, première journée de cours, potion et rendez-vous dans**_ _**le bureau du Directeur…**_

 _ **Je vous dis à samedi prochain pour tout ça !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour, je sais que j'ai un peu de retard, bon ok, beaucoup de retard, mais comme mes parents sont partis en vacance je me suis fait un petit marathon Covert Affairs et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.**_

 _ **En plus j'ai eu un tas d'idée pour écrire sur la série, du coup j'ai zappé un peu ce chapitre.**_

 _ **J'en profite pour vous prévenir que si vous aimez Covert Affairs j'ai publié un petit OS sur la série.**_

 _ **J'ai aussi publié un OS sur Bloomington si ça intéresse quelqu'un aussi.**_

 _ **Bon, j'arrête de faire ma PUB pour le moment, je rappelle que mise à part Helen et Veronica, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout comme l'univers, tout est à la Queen JK Rowling.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Comme l'avait espéré Daphné et donc les trois autres élèves de la Maison Serpentard, leur premier cours de l'année fut un cours de Potion.**_

 _ **Entrant dans le cachot qui servait pour ce cours, Harry se laisse entraîner par Pansy jusqu'à une table de quatre située tout devant, Daphné et Helen y prenant place également.**_

 _ **C'était la seule table de quatre de toute la classe et elle était souvent vide parce que personne ne voulait se laisser aller à s'installer trop proche de la chauve-souris des cachots, mais les quatre élèves de Serpentard n'avaient rien à craindre, Rogue ne s'en prenait jamais à ceux de sa maison.**_

 _ **Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait, mais visiblement le Professeur de Potion avait quelque chose contre Harry.**_

 _ **Parce qu'à peine assit, celui que tout le monde appelle le survivant eu le droit à un petit interrogatoire en règle, Serpentard ou pas.**_

\- Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité…, _**souffla de sa voix doucereuse le Maître de Potion, faisant tournoyer sa cape noire,**_ voyons voir si vous avez pris la peine d'ouvrir vos livres de cours, la chance ne vous sauveras pas toujours…

 _ **Comprenant qu'il allait**_ _**avoir à faire ses preuves, même dans**_ _**la classe de son Directeur de Maison, Harry attendit que le Professeur Rogue ne pose ses questions, espérant que ce qu'il avait lu ce matin même en attendant les filles, allait l'aider.**_

\- Qu'obtiens-je en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

 _ **Ça c'était plutôt simple, il l'avait lu le matin même dans le premier chapitre de son livre, il n'allait peut-être pas se ridiculiser autant qu'il le pensait finalement.**_

\- Un somnifère Monsieur, appelé la goutte du mort vivant.

\- Visiblement on a pris le temps d'ouvrir son livre Potter, voilà quelque chose qui change de votre très cher père, _**remarqua sarcastiquement Rogue**_ , mais continuons, essayons de voir si vous avez été plus loin que le premier chapitre, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de rapporter un Bézoard ?

 _ **Ça aussi c'était plutôt simple, il l'avait vu quand il avait feuilleté son livre avant de s'endormir, il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de parler avec Malefoy, Crabe, Goyle, Théodore et Blaise, alors il avait sorti son livre de potion pour s'occuper.**_

\- Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, Monsieur.

 _ **Rogue, bien que réussissant parfaitement à cacher sa surprise, semblait véritablement étonné que celui que tout**_ _**le monde surnommait le Survivant, ne soit pas le gamin vaniteux auquel il s'attendait, non il semblait calme et avait visiblement lu assez son manuel de potion pour savoir répondre à quelques questions.**_

\- Dernière question Monsieur Potter, quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup ?

 _ **Voilà qui**_ _**était un peu plus compliqué, il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir déjà lu, peut-être était-ce vers la fin du livre ?**_

 _ **Baissant le regard, Harry se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de bredouiller :**_

\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, je suis désolé.

 _ **Phrase qui fit ricaner un rouquin assit au dernier rang, Ronald Weasley, qui reçut le regard le plus noir que Rogue avait en stock, le faisant frissonner.**_

\- Vous me trouverez cette réponse pour le cours suivant Monsieur Potter, 10 points pour Serpentard, _**ajouta-t-il, provoquant un sourire de joie de la part d'Harry.**_

\- Merci Monsieur, je ne vous décevrais pas, _**répondit le brun, tandis que Ron derrière l'imitait, recevant un autre regard noir du Professeur de Potion, il n'était pas un grand fan de James Potter, mais Harry était le fils de Lily et également un Serpentard, il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'un crétin de Gryffondor s'en prenne à lui.**_

\- Weasley, une retenue ce soir et dix points en moins pour votre Maison, cela vous apprendra peut-être le respect que votre mère n'a pas jugé bon de vous inculquer.

 _ **La réplique eu le mérite de faire sourire tous les Serpentards de la salle, tandis que les Gryffondor jetaient des regards noirs à leur collègue.**_

 _ **Le reste des deux heures de potion continua ainsi, beaucoup de points ajoutés pour les verts et argents et beaucoup d'enlevés pour les rouges et ors.**_

 _ **Ron très énervé par le faites qu'il avait écopé d'une retenue dès le**_ _**premier jour et de voir également, tous ses camarades perdre des points, fit exploser son chaudron, provoquant des rires de la part des Serpents, tandis que les voisins directes du rouquin, Seamus Finigan, Dean Thomas et Lavande Brown, furent conduit à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner des pustules multicolore qui**_ _**les recouvraient.**_

\- Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un tel danger public dans ma classe ? _**Cracha le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard en claquant la porte de sa classe, faisant sursauter les quelques Gryffondor restant dans la classe,**_ ce qui vient de se passer est le parfait exemple de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, _**ajouta le Professeur avant de conclure par un**_ , déposez chacun un échantillon de votre potion sur mon bureau, en espérant que vous ayez fait mieux que Monsieur Weasley, ce qui n'est pas bien compliqué je vous l'accorde.

 _ **Après ça, l'ensemble des élèves c'étaient empressés de**_ _**donner son échantillon de potion avant de sortir de la salle, ce fut le cours le plus mouvementé de la journée, les autres se passant plutôt bien.**_

 _ **Les quatre étudiants de Serpentard s'en sortant plutôt bien, même Harry qui ne pensait pas que sa journée se passerait aussi bien.**_

 _ **Après le repas du soir, il c'était rendu au bureau de Dumbledore accompagné de ses trois amies, écoutant Helen lui rappeler une nouvelle fois le code si jamais le Directeur devenait trop entreprenant avec le Survivant, non sans avoir lancé un "assurdiato", afin que Dumbledore ne puisse pas les entendre grâce aux tableaux qui lui servait d'espion.**_

\- N'oublie pas, tu devras dire "Phénix", je sais que le Directeur en a un dans son bureau, il te sera donc facile d'en parler sans qu'il ne comprenne que c'est notre code.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Helen, je vais très bien m'en sortir, _**tenta de la rassurer Harry, il n'avait pas**_ _**vraiment l'habitude que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui, et il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait ça, avoir des amies qui se soucient de lui.**_

\- On est arrivé, _**les informa Daphné en s'arrêtant devant deux statues de Griffons**_ , tu as le mot de passe ?

\- C'est Sorbet Citron, _**répondit le brun, tandis que les deux statues bougeaient pour faire apparaitre un escalier en colimaçon, pendant que Pansy annulait l'assurdiato lancé précédemment.**_

 _ **Suivant Harry dans les escaliers, les deux brunes et la blonde s'arrêtèrent à deux marches de la porte, s'asseyant sur l'une des**_ _**marches, afin de ne pas se faire voir par le Directeur.**_

\- Bonne chance Harry, _**souffla Pansy, avant que le brun ne toque à la porte du Directeur.**_

\- Entrez ! _**Lança Dumbledore, tandis qu'Harry inspirait une dernière fois de l'air dans ses poumons, comme pour se donner du**_ _**courage, avant de pousser la porte du bureau de l'homme à la longue barbe blanche, faisant un rapide tour du mobilier.**_

 _ **Il était évident que la pièce servait avant à Dumbledore, à montrer sa puissance aux autres, un oiseau de grande taille, qu'Harry identifia comme un Phénix pour en avoir vu un dans manuel d'Histoire de la Magie, se trouvait sur un perchoir.**_

 _ **Et tout un tas d'objet magique inidentifiable pour lui, mais qui était sans aucun doute d'une grande valeur, se trouvait dispersé un peu partout dans le bureau.**_

\- Alors Harry, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ?

\- C'est grand, extrêmement grand même, si les filles n'étaient pas avec moi, je pense que je me serais déjà perdu plusieurs fois, _**répondit avec honnêteté le petit brun.**_

\- En parlant de tes amies, est-ce que se sont-elles qui t'ont conseillé d'aller à Serpentard ?

\- Non, jamais elles n'auraient fait ça, Helen ne m'a absolument pas dit où je devais aller, ni même Pansy ou Daphné que je n'ai rencontré qu'après, Helen m'a donné l'histoire de Poudlard dans le train, pour que j'en apprenne plus sur l'école, j'y ai lu tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les quatre maisons, ça m'a aidé à faire mon choix. Et puis de toute façon le Choixpeau avait déjà prévu de m'envoyer là-bas, ce qui veut dire que Serpentard est ma maison.

\- Je ne suis tout de même pas sûr que cette maison te convienne Harry, ni même les personnes qui y étudient. Comme tu le sais, tes parents ont fait leurs études à Gryffondor et…

\- Et je ne suis pas mes parents Professeur, Serpentard est ma maison, j'y ai mes amies et si le Choixpeau m'y a placé, c'est que c'est la maison qui me convient le mieux, _**rétorqua avec**_ _**fermeté Harry, croisant les bras sur son torse, regardant le Directeur avec une pointe de colère dans ses yeux verts.**_

\- La preuve qu'elles ne sont pas des bonnes fréquentations pour…

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elles ne sont pas de bonnes fréquentations pour moi, juste parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ? _**Demanda le jeune homme, décroisant les bras, tout en se mettant à arpenter le bureau, essayant ainsi de calmer ses nerfs,**_ je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir à qui je peux faire confiance ou pas, jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un dire que mes amies ne sont pas de bonnes fréquentations, ni vous, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, maintenant veuillez m'excuser, mais je préfère partir avant d'entendre quelque chose qui risquerait de me mettre encore plus en colère que je ne le suit déjà.

 _ **Joignant le geste à la**_ _**parole, Harry se retourna, ouvrit rapidement la porte du bureau, avant de sortir, retrouvant les filles là où il les avait laissées.**_

\- Tout va bien Harry ?

\- Vous aviez raison, _**soupira le brun, après avoir lancé un assurdiato**_ , il ne voulait pas une simple petite discussion, il voulait me faire changer de groupe d'ami, je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais je suis persuadé qu'il essayait aussi de me faire changer de maison.

\- Il n'en a pas le droit ! _**S'exclama Daphné scandalisée,**_ c'est écrit dans le règlement de l'école depuis des centaines d'années, un étudiant doit rester dans la maison dans laquelle il a été répartit !

\- Sauf que Dumbledore est le Directeur, _**répondit Helen**_ , il peut modifier le règlement de l'école quand ça lui chante.

\- Et bien qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour être coopératif, je suis un Serpentard et je compte bien le rester, _**rétorqua Harry, avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers**_ , on ferait mieux de rejoindre la salle commune, Dumbledore est encore capable de nous mettre une retenu s'il nous voit ici ou dans un couloir.

 _ **Acquiesçant aux sages**_ _**paroles du seul garçon de la bande, les quatre Serpentards prirent rapidement le chemin menant à leur salle commune, tout en montant mille et un plans contre Dumbledore…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour vous publier la suite, elle est déjà en cours d'écriture et je m'amuse vraiment à l'écrire.**_

 _ **Bien entendu vos avis m'importe donc une petite review ça ne fait pas de mal et ça me motive encore plus à écrire.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à très vite !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour, je sais que j'ai mis énormément de temps pour écrire ceci, mais j'espère que vous êtes toujours là.**_

 _ **La longueur du chapitre devrait aider à faire passer la pilule de la lenteur de publication, je l'espère en tout cas.**_

 _ **Bien sûr, comme toujours, je ne possède rien, si ce n'est Helen, tout le reste appartient à JK.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Le reste de la semaine avait été beaucoup plus**_ _**calme que le premier jour, Harry avait enfin l'impression d'être à sa place parmi sa bande d'amie, c'était un peu comme s'il avait récupéré trois sœurs.**_

 _ **Daphné était la plus dingue des trois filles, un peu plus délurée que Pansy et Helen, mais elle savait être réfléchie quand il le fallait.**_

 _ **Pansy était la plus renfermée de la bande, mais elle n'en restait pas moins toujours là quand on avait besoin d'elle et s'y connaissait beaucoup niveau magie.**_

 _ **Helen, elle, était la plus douce de la bande, n'hésitant pas à le materner comme le faisait sa tante avec Dudley, surement ce que devait faire toute maman avec son enfant.**_

 _ **D'ailleurs, elle était en ce moment même en train de lui donner mille et un conseils pour le premier cours en balais qui allait débuter dans une dizaine de minutes.**_

\- Surtout tu y vas doucement, tu n'essayes pas de faire le dingue, même si Malfoy te dit que tu es peureux, tu ne l'écoutes pas, ne le laisses pas s'en prendre à toi.

\- Oui Maman, _**répondit le**_ _**brun, faisant rire doucement Daphné, qui elle aussi avait eu à subir le côté maternel de la petite brunette.**_

\- Tu ne te plaindras pas si tu tombes de ton balais Harry Potter ! _**S'exclama la jeune fille en lui tirant la langue, tandis que la voix de leur Professeur de Vol, retentissait à l'autre bout du terrain de Quidditch.**_

\- On se place à côté de son balai ! Allez, on se dépêche !

 _ **A la voix autoritaire de Madame Bibine, tout le monde c'était empressé de se placer à côté de l'un des balais de l'école, certains d'ailleurs, commençant doucement à pourrir, ce qui rendit sceptique tous les élèves qui avaient l'habitude de voler sur des balais chez eux.**_

 _ **Ils n'avaient pas tous forcément des balais dernières générations, mais c'était toujours mieux que ceux qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.**_

\- Pendant le reste de l'année des cours de vol seront optionnel pour tous ceux que cela intéresse, ils vous prépareront à entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine. A la fin de ses deux heures, tous ceux qui voudront revenir la prochaine fois n'auront qu'à signer la feuille que je ferais circuler. Bien, tout le monde est prêt ?

 _ **Un énorme brouhaha de oui, se mit à résonner, faisant sourire doucement la Professeure de Vol, avant qu'elle ne donne la prochaine instruction.**_

\- Bien, dans ce cas, levez votre main au-dessus de votre balais et dîtes "debout".

 _ **Harry fut le premier à réussir cet exploit, bien vite suivit par Helen et Pansy, ainsi que Draco Malfoy, qui depuis le**_ _**début ne cessait de se vanter d'être un dieu sur balai, puis Daphné.**_

 _ **Hermione Granger, une Serdaigle, eu du mal à le faire venir à elle, tout comme Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat.**_

 _ **Visiblement, pour faire venir le balai à soi, il fallait être sûr de le vouloir et ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune née moldue, du rouquin et du fils de Franck et Alice Londubat.**_

 _ **Une fois que tout le monde eu récupéré son balais, Rolanda Bibine passa dans les rangs, parlant d'une voix claire :**_

\- Vous allez vous élever de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, pas plus, je ne veux pas avoir de bras cassés dès le premier cours. Ensuite, ceux qui le voudront pourront s'élever un peu plus haut, les autres n'auront qu'à les regarder.

 _ **Obéissant aux instructions de la Professeure, Helen enfourcha son balai, se donnant une petite impulsion, ce qui lui permit de s'élever de quelques centimètres, ressentant une agréable impression**_ _**de liberté, elle était monté en tout et pour tout, deux fois sur un balais, sa mère l'a trouvant trop jeune pour s'élever trop haut dans les airs, c'était son père qui lui avait montré comment faire, quand sa mère s'absentait parfois.**_

\- Monsieur Londubat, descendez immédiatement, j'ai dit que vous deviez vous élever de quelques centimètres, pas de quelques mètres.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment descendre ! _**Bredouilla Neville, le garçon quelque peu joufflu de la maison Poufsouffle, s'agrippant avec force à son balai.**_

 _ **Faisant preuve d'un**_ _**courage bien plus Gryffondor que Serpentard, Harry, qui c'était tout comme Helen, élevé de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, se donna une plus grosse impulsion, afin de rejoindre Neville :**_

\- Harry ! _**S'exclama Helen en voyant son frère monter de plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle, ressentant la peur de le voir faire une chute s'insinuer dans son cerveau, il n'était jamais monté sur un balais, il risquait à tout moment de tomber**_ , redescend tout de suite !

 _ **Mais le Survivant ne l'écoutait pas, bien trop concentré sur le jeune Poufsouffle qui commençait tout doucement à glisser de son balai.**_

 _ **Refusant**_ _**de laisser son frère seul se mettre en danger, Helen se maudit d'agir comme une Gryffondor, avant de s'élever dans le ciel à son tour, faisant fi des remarques de la Professeure de Vol, mais également de la beuglante qu'elle recevrait très certainement de sa mère.**_

\- Harry redescend tout de suite où je te tue ! _**Cria l'ancienne rouquine, tout en se plaçant de l'autre côté de Neville, fixant son frère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.**_

 _ **Si Harry avait pu se rappeler de sa mère et de ses éclats de colère contre son père, mais également si Helen n'était pas sous un sortilège de changement d'apparence, il aurait**_ _**eu reconnu sans doute vu qu'il valait mieux pour lui écouter les consignes de son amie.**_

 _ **Ou il prenait le risque d'avoir le droit au plus gros savon de son existence une fois redescendu sur le plancher des vaches.**_

 _ **Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas familier du visage meurtrier que prenait une copie exacte de Lily Evans-Potter et la jeune fille devant lui, était métamorphosée pour ne pas ressembler à une copie conforme de leur mère décédée, ce qui ne risquait pas de l'aider.**_

 _ **C'est à ce moment précis que Neville s'éleva un peu plus dans les airs, obligeant Harry, qui agissait définitivement trop comme un Gryffondor et donc Helen, à monter un peu plus en hauteur, pendant que toute la classe en bas retenait son souffle, Madame Bibine y comprit, espérant qu'aucun des trois étudiants ne tombent et ne se rompe le cou.**_

\- Je ne peux pas descendre en le laissant ici Helen, _**répondit finalement le brun, tout en faisant un looping sur son balai, afin d'éviter celui de Neville qui faisait une embardée.**_

\- Ok, alors il faut que l'on travaille ensemble, _**soupira la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel**_ , Neville, je vais m'approcher de toi, et tu vas monter derrière moi ok, Harry on va emboiter nos balais, comme les Legos Moldu en quelque sorte, je n'ai pas beaucoup volé sur un balai pendant mes 11 années de vie, mon père m'a dit que j'étais douée, mais je préfère m'assurer qu'on redescende tous les trois en vie, alors tu vas nous assurer une meilleure stabilité.

 _ **Acquiesçant aux paroles de son amie, Harry vira de bord, s'approchant d'elle, avant de la laisser enjamber son balai, faisant de même avec le sien, son cœur battant à la chamade, il n'avait pas peur du vide, mais c'était tout de**_ _**même assez impressionnant de faire cette manœuvre, surtout que c'était la première fois qu'il montait sur un balai.**_

\- A ton tour Neville, _**lança la jeune fille, en s'approchant au maximum de lui, guidant les deux balais.**_

 _ **Fermant les yeux, tout en poussant un léger glapissement, Neville sauta presque de**_ _**son balai, provoquant une légère descente des deux autres, tandis qu'Helen se félicitait de son idée, elle n'était pas sûr que son vieux balai de l'école aurait tenu après une telle secousse, mais avec les deux ensembles, ça avait marché.**_

\- Ok, maintenant on redescend, Neville, tiens-toi à Harry, il ne manquerait plus que tu tombes maintenant.

 _ **Donnant une légère impulsion à son balai, Helen se laissa descendre jusqu'à l'herbe verte, juste à côtés de ses camarades de première année, les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles applaudissant la performance des deux verts et argents à ramener leur camarade jaune et noir sur le plateau des vaches sans réel soucis et surtout,**_ _**sans que l'un des trois soient tombé.**_

 _ **Laissant les deux balais sur lesquelles ils étaient montés au sol, Helen eu le droit à un câlin en règle de la part de Pansy, qui l'examina ensuite sous toutes les coutures avec l'aide de Daphné.**_

\- Je t'interdis d'agir comme une stupide Gryffondor à l'avenir ! _**Lança la brunette,**_ _**provoquant des exclamations de la part des rouges et ors présent.**_

\- Je n'allais quand même pas laisser Harry seul là-haut, il aurait encore été capable de se casser quelque chose en voulant aider Londubat.

\- Vous êtes géniaux ! _**Retentit une voix, avant que Pansy n'est eu le temps de répondre à sa sœur, le petit groupe de vert et argent se tournant en direction de l'éclat de voix.**_

\- Hum… Merci, _**répondit Harry, tandis qu'un jeune homme d'environ quinze-seize ans, bien bâti, s'approchait d'eux.**_

\- Salut Sasha, tu me présentes à tes génies de petit camarade ? _**Demanda le brun, faisant comprendre aux restes des personnes présentes qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Marcus Flint, le grand frère de leur camarade de première année, mais également Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards.**_

\- Je te présente Harry Potter et Helen Evans-Parkinson.

\- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Marcus Flint, le grand frère de Sasha, mais également le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et il faut absolument que vous rejoigniez mon équipe !

\- Je croyais que le Quidditch était interdit aux élèves de première année, on n'a même pas le droit d'avoir notre propre balai, _**répondit Helen, tandis qu'Harry se demandait ce qui lui arrivait, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Quidditch, avant aujourd'hui et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de demander aux filles ce que c'était.**_

\- C'est le cas, mais je vais vous obtenir une dérogation, quand le Professeur Rogue vous aura vu voler, il n'y a aucun doute qu'il fera tout pour que vous puissiez jouer, cette année la Coupe sera à nous, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus !

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch, Helen et Harry étaient entraînés dans le bureau de leur Directeur de Maison, après que Flint est parlementé pendant quelques secondes avec Madame Bibine, réussissant à les entraîner à sa suite.**_

 _ **Il leur avait également évité la retenu que s'apprêtait à leur donner leur Professeure, avec un peu d'aide de Neville, qui avait répondu que si elle était elle-même venue, ses deux camarades n'auraient jamais eu à venir le chercher par eux-mêmes.**_

 _ **Ce qui avait énormément surpris les deux Serpentards, qui en une semaine n'avaient jamais entendu leur camarade parler ainsi.**_

\- Monsieur Flint, que faites-vous ici ? _**Demanda Rogue en voyant pénétrer le brun dans son bureau, accompagné de deux de ses premiers années.**_

\- Je nous ai trouvé des Poursuiveurs Professeur, _**lança Marcus, avant de reprendre, sans laisser le temps à son Professeur de parler pour contester son idée**_ , vous devriez les voir sur un balai, ils ont réussis à sauver leur camarade en mettant leurs deux balais l'un à côté de l'autre et Helen a piloté les deux balais pendant qu'Harry aidait le petit Poufsouffle à monter sur les balais derrière eux, nous avons vraiment besoin d'eux dans l'équipe Monsieur et je n'aurais jamais osé venir vous voir si je ne pensais pas qu'ils puissent faire des merveilles. Je serais prête à parier mon Nimbus 2000 que la Coupe ne quittera pas votre bureau en fin d'année.

\- Très bien, je vais tenter de voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne vous promets rien, Dumbledore à tendance à m'accorder très peu de privilège. Mais peut-être qu'en mentionnant que l'une des deux personnes pour laquelle je souhaiterais obtenir une dérogation est le Survivant pourrait jouer en notre faveur, seriez-vous d'accord pour m'accompagner Monsieur Potter.

\- Bien sûr Professeur, en chemin accepteriez-vous de m'expliquer ce qu'est le Quidditch ? Aujourd'hui était la première fois où j'en entendais parler. Enfin, Malfoy en a déjà parlé dans le dortoir, mais l'on ne peut pas dire que nous soyons en bon terme et je ne voulais pas paraitre stupide. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard sur beaucoup de mes camarades en ce qui concerne le monde magique.

\- Monsieur Flint va nous accompagner, Miss Evans-Parkinson, vous pouvez retourner voir vos camarades en salle commune, il me semble que le cours de Vol était le dernier cours de la journée.

\- C'est exacte Monsieur, _**acquiesça Helen, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie du bureau, non sans lancer un**_ , bonne chance Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas très bien aller, il ne se risquera pas à me faire quoi que ce soit avec un Professeur dans la pièce.

 _ **Hochant une dernière fois la tête, Helen quitta la pièce, pas vraiment tranquille, il fallait qu'elle parle avec sa sœur, elle seule pouvait la rassurer...**_

 _ **C'est dans cette optique qu'elle débarqua dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, heureuse d'y trouver sa sœur en compagnie de Daphné qui revenait tout juste du cours de vol, puisqu'elles portaient toujours leur tenue de sport aux couleurs de leur maison.**_

\- Ou est Harry ? _**Demanda la seule blonde de la bande, en la voyant arriver.**_

\- Avec Rogue, Flint et Dumbledore.

\- Comment ça ? _**S'étonna Pansy en fronçant les sourcils, obligeant sa sœur à s'asseoir sur un canapé, l'y rejoignant rapidement suivit par Daphné, qui avait sorti sa baguette pour lancer un sort d'intimité autour d'elles trois.**_

\- Rogue pense que si quelqu'un peut "obliger" Dumbledore à accepter qu'Harry et moi jouions au Quidditch, c'est bien lui, puisqu'il est le Survivant.

\- Il y a juste à espérer que Dumbledore ne tente pas de lui faire promettre quelque chose en échange de son accord, _ **ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Daphné, les deux brunes acquiesçant à ses paroles, un silence pesant pointant le bout de son nez.**_

\- Et si on montait se changer, _**proposa Pansy, ne voulant pas laisser sa sœur stresser sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit**_ , s'il n'est pas encore revenu on pourra aller l'attendre devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Ok, _**acquiesça Helen, suivant sa sœur et Daphné à l'étage...**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Harry venait de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore avec le sourire, Rogue avait eu raison, se servir du faites qu'il était le Survivant pour obtenir que lui et Helen puisse jouer au Quidditch, était passé comme une lettre à la poste.**_

 _ **Au départ il était un peu retissant à se servir de son nom, mais comme Flint le lui avait dit, quand on était Serpentard on apprenait rapidement à se servir du proverbe "La fin justifie les moyens" à bon escient.**_

 _ **Maintenant il avait hâte d'apprendre à son amie qu'ils allaient pouvoir jouer au Quidditch en tant que poursuiveur, il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, mais Marcus lui avait promis qu'il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et nul doute que ses amies se chargeraient de combler les blancs.**_

 _ **Prenant congé de son Professeur de Potion, après lui avoir souhaité de passer une bonne soirée, Harry suivit Marcus dans la salle commune des Serpentards, se dirigeant rapidement vers ses amies qui descendaient au même moment de leur dortoir.**_

\- Alors ? _**Demanda Helen en s'approchant du brun avec impatience, son cœur battant à la chamade.**_

\- On fait officiellement partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard en tant que Poursuiveur, je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que c'est, mais Marcus m'a dit qu'il m'apprendrait tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- C'est une superbe nouvelle ! _**S'exclama avec enthousiasme Daphné, avant de serrer ses deux amis dans ses bras, rapidement rejointe par Pansy, heureuse pour sa sœur et Harry**_ , je propose que l'on fête ça, qui veut aller faire un tour aux cuisines ?

\- Comment ça ?! _**Demanda Helen en sortant de l'étreinte, fixant sa nouvelle amie avec attention.**_

\- Faites-moi confiance, vous allez voir, cette endroit est fabuleux, _**rétorqua-t-elle, avant d'entraîner toute la bande à sa suite, intrigué de savoir où allait les emmener leur amie...**_

 _ **HEP**_

\- C'est génial ! _**S'exclama Pansy en entrant dans la cuisine, après que Daphné est chatouillée la poire sur l'un des tableaux se trouvant dans le sous-sol.**_

\- C'est super grand surtout, on est en dessous de la grande salle non ? On dirait les quatre grandes tables là-bas.

\- On est en dessous de la grande salle, _**acquiesça la blonde avec un petit sourire, l'entrée se refermant derrière elle.**_

\- Comment as-tu appris l'existence de cet endroit ? _**Demanda Helen, qui ne cessait pas de détailler chaque chose se trouvant dans la pièce.**_

\- Mon père, qui le tenait lui-même de son père, qui le tenait de son père, c'est une sorte de tradition chez les Greengrass.

\- En tout cas c'est cool de le partager avec nous, _**sourit Harry en prenant place à l'une des quatre table, poussant un cri de surprise en voyant apparaitre une créature étrange devant lui.**_

\- Le jeune maitre désire-t-il quelque chose ? _**S'enquit la créature.**_

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est un Elfe de Maison Harry, _**vint à sa rescousse Pansy, tout en s'installant à côté de lui.**_

\- Nous allons prendre des pâtisseries, _**ajouta Helen en s'installant face à sa sœur et son frère.**_

\- Et du jus de citrouille, _**rajouta Daphné en prenant à son tour place à côté de l'ancienne rouquine.**_

\- Nous vous apportons tout ça tout de suite Miss et Monsieur

\- Merci, _**bredouilla Harry, qui trouvait cette créature vraiment étrange.**_

 _ **Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrait sur deux rouquins qu'Helen reconnue immédiatement, Fred et Georges Weasley, des Gryffondors de 3ème année.**_

\- Mais c'est que des petits Serpy ont trouvés l'accès aux cuisines, comment avez-vous fait ça ? Il nous a quasiment fallut deux ans pour trouver ce passage secret.

\- Secret de famille, _**répondit Daphné en haussant les épaules,**_ et vous ?

\- Les Elfes de Maison peuvent être bavards, _**sourit Fred.**_

\- Je dirais même plus, ils peuvent être bavards.

\- Ok Dupond et Dupont, va falloir se calmer, _**rétorqua Daphné, bien que le sourire qu'elle affichait montrait que les jumeaux l'amusait énormément.**_

\- C'est l'habitude, _**haussa des épaules l'un des rouquins, tandis que l'autre se penchait vers Harry et Helen.**_

\- On a entendu parler de votre exploit par notre frère Ron, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il aurait pu faire mieux, mais Fred comme moi savons qu'il devait juste être super jaloux.

\- Il parait même que Rogue veut de vous deux dans son équipe de Quidditch, ça on le sait de Peeves.

\- Ce n'est pas il parait, _**répondit tout naturellement Pansy l'air de rien,**_ ils sont vraiment pris dans l'équipe, voici nos deux nouveaux poursuiveurs.

\- Whaouh, vous devez être les plus jeunes joueurs depuis quelque chose comme un siècle.

\- 140 ans pour être précis, _**les informa Harry, qui avait entendu Flint le dire dans le bureau de Dumbledore.**_

\- Ben ça alors, je pense que tu tiens ça de ton père Harry, c'était un très bon joueur de Quidditch, il aurait pu faire une carrière dans ce sport s'il n'avait pas voulu devenir Aurore.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? _**S'enquit Harry, intéressé d'en savoir plus sur son père.**_

\- Tout le monde à Gryffondor le sait, il a même une médaille dans la salle des trophées, il était poursuiveur lui aussi.

\- Whaouh... Je l'ignorais...

 _ **Harry sentait des larmes s'installer dans ses yeux, cela lui faisait toujours ça quand on lui parlait de ses parents, lui qui n'avait pas eu la chance de les connaitre.**_

\- Tu ne sais vraiment rien de ta famille pas vrai ? _**S'enquit l'un des jumeaux Weasley, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir, son truc à lui c'était les vannes, pas le sérieux.**_

\- Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont toujours dit que mes parents étaient des ratés qui sont morts dans un accident de voiture, me laissant comme seul survivant, c'est Hagrid qui m'a appris la vérité en venant me chercher chez eux.

\- Ben ça alors, _**souffla Georges,**_ et Dumbledore était au courant de ça ?

\- Dumbledore ? _**S'amusa Daphné,**_ il était parfaitement au courant d'où lui envoyer sa lettre pour Poudlard, alors je pense qu'il savait qu'Harry était enfermé dans un placard sous l'escalier de la Maison.

\- Pourtant Dumbledore semblait vraiment s'intéresser à toi, quand il est venu voir Ron pour s'assurer qu'il deviendrait bien ton ami quand vous seriez tous les deux ici.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonnes pas, _**marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante Pansy, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.**_

\- Vous semblez tous les quatre savoir des choses que nous ne savons pas, on vous écoute.

\- D'abord, laissez-moi jeter un sortilège ou deux pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre, je ne sais pas si les elfes ici sont du genre à répéter ce qu'on leur raconte.

 _ **Joignant le geste à la parole, Helen sortit sa baguette, lançant d'une voix bien distincte l'un des sorts de discrétion qu'elle avait appris dans son livre de sortilège, avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux.**_

\- C'est bon, on peut parler sans soucis maintenant.

\- Bien, alors, notre théorie et que Dumbledore veut qu'Harry soit sa parfaite petite marionnette, c'est pour cela qu'il a voulu s'assurer que Ron devienne ami avec lui, pour qu'il choisisse d'aller à Gryffondor, qu'il soit plus influençable. Mais manque de chance pour son plan, nous avons rencontré Harry avant votre frère et Helen lui a présenté les quatre maisons de façon neutre, afin qu'Harry choisisse librement.

\- Et Dumbledore n'était pas ravis, il a tenté d'amadouer Harry, le mettant en garde contre nous, il a même été dire que nos parents étaient des Mangemorts, ce qui est complètement faux, ma mère était une très bonne amie de Lily Potter quand elles étaient à Poudlard, _**ajouta Helen, laissant ensuite Daphné prendre la parole.**_

\- Pour l'instant il n'a pas tenté d'autres approches, mais nous restons sur nos gardes, avec Dumbledore il faut s'attendre à tout, mon père était aussi plutôt d'accord pour que je ne m'approche pas de lui, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité.

\- Ben ça alors, _**souffla l'un des jumeaux,**_ et vous savez pourquoi il fait tout ça ?

\- Nous pensons qu'il a beaucoup de motivation, mais la plus évidente est qu'avoir le Survivant sous sa coupe lui permettra de faire ce qu'il veut sans avoir à se justifier.

\- Il est possible aussi qu'il veuille accéder à l'argent d'Harry, _**dit Pansy**_ , les Potter sont l'une des grandes familles de sang-pur comme vous le savez, ce qui fait d'Harry l'une des grosses fortunes de ce monde.

\- On a beaucoup de théorie, _**fini Helen,**_ mais pour le moment on ne peut pas vraiment les vérifier.

\- Je vois, en tout cas, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez compter sur Weasley.

\- Et Weasley ! _**S'exclama Fred, faisant pouffer les 4 premiers années.**_

\- Merci les gars, c'est cool de savoir que tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas contre trainer avec quelques Serpentards.

\- Nous savons parfaitement que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas comme Malefoy, il y a des crétins dans toutes les maisons.

\- Bon nous, nous devons y aller, on était juste venu chercher de quoi se faire un petit en-cas plutôt que de devoir nous rendre à la Grande Salle, à bientôt les Mini-Serpy ! _**S'exclama Fred avant de quitter les cuisines, suivit par son jumeau.**_

\- Dites les filles, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que nos mères ont étudiées ensemble à Poudlard ?

\- On ne le sait que depuis hier, _**répondit avec assurance Pansy, elle n'aimait pas mentir, surtout à Harry qui faisait quasiment partit de la famille, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.**_

\- On a parlé de nos amis à notre mère et elle nous a dit que Lily et elle étaient ensemble à Poudlard, elles étaient toutes les deux à Gryffondor, _**ajouta Helen, se reprenant pour ne pas que son frère comprenne qu'elles lui mentaient sur le moment où elles avaient su.**_

\- Vraiment ? Vous pensez que vous pourriez lui demander des informations sur mes parents ?

\- On s'occupe de ça dès qu'on rentre, _**lui assura l'ancienne rouquine, recevant un immense sourire de la part d'Harry, ses yeux verts brillants de joie...**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré le temps que j'ai mis à le publier.**_

 _ **Bien entendu, j'attends vos reviews, positives ou négatives, quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer ou me motiver à écrire le prochain chapitre plus vite.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt,**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour, je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ceci et que c'est un peu court, mais sinon le chapitre n'allait pas arriver avant 10 ans et comme j'avais plus ou moins promis sur ma page, que j'allais publier avant la nouvelle année, voilà ce que j'ai réussie à écrire.**_

 _ **J'en profite aussi pour rappeler que je ne suis pas une machine, donc j'écris à mon rythme.**_

 _ **Au départ j'arrivais à tenir un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais après j'ai eu énormément d'autres choses à faire dans ma vie en générale, donc maintenant j'écris quand j'ai le temps.**_

 _ **Si ça ne plait pas à certains, tant pis, il y a une croix en haut à droite qui sert à fermer la page.**_

 _ **Sinon comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est Helen et Veronica.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **La réponse à la lettre envoyée par les deux Parkinson ne tarda pas à arriver, en effet, le lendemain**_ _**au petit déjeuner arriva la chouette de la famille, armé d'un rouleau de parchemin assez conséquent.**_

 _ **S'empressant de le dérouler, Helen tendit rapidement l'un des parchemins présent à Harry, après avoir vu son nom dessus écrit dans la jolie écriture calligraphiée de sa mère.**_

 _ **Attrapant le deuxième parchemin, qui était sans aucun doute pour elle et sa sœur, Helen se plongea rapidement dans sa lecture, ne faisant pas attention à la photographie, sans aucun doute sorcière, qui se trouvait entre les deux parchemins, qui termina sur la table.**_

 _"Helen, Pansy,_

 _J'espère que vous aurez ses lettres au moment du petit déjeuner, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour répondre._

 _J'ai bien tenu compte de votre avertissement, je n'ai rien dit dans la lettre pour Harry concernant ce que nous savons._

 _Je lui ai juste parlé de ses parents et de la bande avec qui son père passait beaucoup de temps._

 _Tout ce que vous deux savez déjà depuis la fin de l'été._

 _J'ai joint une photo aux lettres, j'espère qu'Aphrodite ne l'a pas perdu en chemin._

 _Si c'est le cas, renvoyez-moi immédiatement une lettre, que je puisse en envoyer une copie."_

 _ **Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Helen**_ _**trouva rapidement la photo sur la table, la récupérant pour y jeter un coup d'œil, elle faisait partit des photos qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir pendant l'été, elle se rappelait parfaitement de l'histoire qui allait avec, la photo représentait trois des quatre Maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily et Veronica.**_

 _ **La photo avait été prise par Peter, qui était le quatrième membre des Maraudeurs.**_

 _ **Les ASPICs venaient de se finir, les six amis avaient décidé de fêter ça en s'installant au bord du lac, avec des victuailles.**_

\- Je crois que tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à cette photo quand tu auras fini de lire ta lettre Harry, _**le prévint Helen en faisant glisser jusqu'à lui la photographie**_ _**sorcière.**_

 _ **Levant les yeux de sa lettre, Harry attrapa la photo, un petit sourire ému prit place sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se remplissant de larme d'émotion, les faisant briller.**_

\- Elle est magnifique, _**murmura le brun, ne la quittant pas des yeux**_ , vous savez qui est autour de mes parents ? Votre mère a juste dit que c'était les amis de mes parents.

 _ **Posant la photo sur la table, Harry attendit qu'Helen, Pansy et Daphné se penche, l'ancienne rouquine prenant la parole.**_

-Là c'est notre mère, Veronica Hale-Parkinson, à côté c'est ta maman Lily, puis ton père James, après à côté il y Sirius, Remus et il y avait encore Peter dans leur gang, mais il prenait la photo là donc il n'est pas dessus.

\- Mais si tu connais cette photo, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que connaissais mes parents ?

\- Je ne connais pas leur nom de famille, juste leurs prénoms, alors je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention, c'est seulement quand j'ai parlé de mes nouveaux amis à ma mère qu'elle m'a dit que les Lily et James de leurs histoires étaient tes parents, _**mentit avec brio Helen, réussissant à garder le visage impassible comme le faisait ses parents quand ils recevaient des personnes haut placé à la maison,**_ je ne pourrais même pas te dire les noms de famille des trois autres, si ce n'est qu'ils se surnommaient les Maraudeurs, ils ont fait les 400 coups ensembles.

\- Et que sais-tu d'autres ?

\- Ta maman était la Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor, _**prit alors la parole Pansy**_ , Remus lui a été Préfet avec elle si je me souviens bien… Ils avaient des surnoms entre eux… Je ne me souviens pas de tous, mais il me semble que ton père était Cornedrue ou quelque chose dans ce genre là…

 _ **Bien entendu, Helen, tout comme sa sœur avait plus de détail, mais elle ne pouvait en dire plus, ou son mensonge aurait eu plus de mal à passer.**_

 _ **Après tout, comment pouvait-elle faire croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas Lily Evans et James Potter si elle était capable de citer avec exactitude tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans leur vie.**_

\- Mais si tu veux en savoir plus, tu peux le demander à notre mère, elle saura t'en dire bien plus que nous.

\- Je le ferais, _**sourit Harry, ses yeux verts brillant d'émotion tandis qu'il fixait la photo comme la 8**_ _ **ème**_ _ **merveille du monde,**_ je n'avais encore jamais vu de photo d'eux.

\- Ta tante et ton oncle ne t'ont jamais montrés de photo de tes parents ?

\- Jamais, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils en aient rien qu'une chez eux, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ma tante et ma mère ne s'entendait pas, surement en rapport avec le faites que ma mère avait des pouvoirs magiques. Elle n'aime pas la magie, elle n'a jamais aimé la magie.

\- C'est idiot de se fermer comme ça à la magie et de se brouiller avec sa propre sœur au point de ne pas vouloir prendre soin de son neveu, _**intervint Daphné pour la première fois de la conversation.**_

\- Je sais… Et croit moi, je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elle me haïsse ainsi, j'ai toujours été plutôt sage comme enfant, contrairement à mon cousin qui a fait toutes les bêtises possible.

\- Je pense bien Harry, après tout tu n'étais qu'un bébé quand tu es arrivé chez eux, s'ils t'ont mal traité dès le départ, cela prouve bien que tu n'y es pour rien, _**lui assura la petite blonde, lui souriant doucement.**_

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que votre mère accepterait que je garde la photo ? _**S'enquit le brun, prenant une teinte tomate à sa question, la timidité qu'il essayait de cacher le plus possible ressortant à cet instant, il avait très certainement retourné encore et encore la question dans sa tête avant d'oser la poser.**_

\- Bien sûr, _**acquiesça avec un grand sourire Helen,**_ elle est toute à toi, ma mère en a tout un carton à la maison, elle a même sûrement des copies de celle-ci d'ailleurs, si tu viens à la maison un jour, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de te les montrer.

\- J'adorerais ça, _**répondit avec enthousiasme Harry, ce qui donna une idée à Daphné, qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé pendant toute la discussion, préférant écouter.**_

\- Et si on fondait les Maraudeurs 2.0, ça serait un bon moyen de rendre hommage à tes parents Harry et à la bande d'ami de votre maman les filles.

\- Ca c'est une idée, je vote totalement pour ! _**Sourit Pansy, tapant dans la main de Daphné.**_

\- J'en suis aussi, _**acquiesça Helen en tapant à son tour dans la main de son amie aux cheveux blond.**_

\- Moi aussi !

 _ **Et c'est ainsi que se créa la version 2.0 des Maraudeurs.**_

 _ **Composée de quatre personnes comme la version originale, mais cette fois-ci tous venaient de la maison ennemie aux Gryffondor qu'ils étaient, les Serpentards.**_

 _ **Trois filles et un garçon, dont deux enfants d'anciens Maraudeurs.**_

 _ **Il leur restait juste maintenant, à écrire leur propre légende…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il était assez court je veux bien l'admettre, le prochain sera bien plus long je vous le promets.**_

 _ **Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires histoire de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

 _ **Comme je ne vais surement pas publier avant la nouvelle année, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous une bonne année 2016 !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour, je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai tout un tas de bonnes excuses.**_

 _ **La plus grosse que j'ai en stock c'est que j'a**_ _ **i commencé à bosser et que je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire et la deuxième est que j'ai cassé mon téléphone et que j'ai été incapable d'écrire pendant plus d'une semaine parce que mon chapitre se trouvait sur ma carte mémoire qui ne rentrait pas dans mon portable de secours.**_

 _ **Mais je vais continuer et finir cette fic maintenant que j'ai mon nouveau téléphone, il va juste me falloir du temps.**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas tous perdu en route et que certains sont encore ici pour lire la suite.**_

 _ **J'ai essayé de changer un peu, que ça ne soit pas exactement la même chose que dans le livre, on verra par exemple bien que ce ne sont pas des Gryffondors mais bien des Serpentards, ils ne foncent pas dans le tas.**_

 _ **Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vais vous laisser lire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Le mois de Septembre, puis celui d'Octobre passèrent à une vitesse incroyable pour le tout nouveau quatuor.**_

 _ **Ils avaient l'impression que c'était encore hier qu'ils entraient pour la première fois dans le château, pourtant il c'était déjà écoulé deux mois.**_

 _ **Deux mois durant lesquels ils avaient appris tout un tas de potion et de sort, mais aussi à apporter leurs oreillers en cours d'Histoire De La Magie, ainsi qu'une veille plume à papote pour les cours à leur place.**_

 _ **Leur vieux Professeur Fantômes ne faisant de toute façon aucune différence entre des élèves réveillés ou endormit.**_

 _ **Ses deux mois avaient également servit aux deux nouveaux Poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard pour apprendre à jouer ensemble et perfectionner le trio qu'ils formaient avec leur Capitaine Marcus Flint.**_

 _ **Harry c'était révélé plus qu'excellent pour slalomer entre les Cognards et autres Poursuiveurs, mais Helen était celle qui visait le mieux et marquait le plus de But.**_

 _ **Arrivant dans le Grande Salle en ce 31 Octobre, jour d'Halloween et également jour de la mort de Lily et James Potter, Daphné, Helen, Pansy et Harry firent sensation, ils avaient décidé de rendre hommage à leur façon aux Maraudeurs.**_

 _ **En effet sur les robes habituellement noir d'uniforme, les quatre premières années, avait réussi grâce à un sort, à dessiner et animer un loup, un cerf et un chien.**_

 _ **Nul trace d'un quelconque rat, puisqu'Harry avait appris que Peter Pettigrow avait été le gardien du secret de ses parents il y quelques jours seulement, après une énième lettre de la mère de Pansy et Helen.**_

 _ **Il avait également appris que son parrain Sirius était enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, pour 20 ans, pour avoir poursuivi Pettigrow fou de chagrin, et l'avoir tué dans une rue pleine de Moldue, afin de se venger.**_

 _ **Veronica avait bien tenté d'interférer, afin qu'Harry puisse retrouver son parrain au plus vite quand il était encore un bébé, mais Dumbledore c'était assuré qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.**_

\- J'adore vos robes ! _**S'exclama Sasha**_ , c'est super classe, où est-ce que vous avez trouvé un sort pareil ?

\- Dans la bibliothèque, en faisant des recherches pour le devoir du Professeur McGonagall, _**répondit Daphné en s'installant aux côtés de la blonde, le reste du groupe s'installant à sa suite, commençant déjà à se servir dans les vastes plats se trouvant devant eux.**_

\- C'est énorme, vous pourrez me l'apprendre ?

 _ **Mais aucun des membres du groupe n'eut le temps de répondre, les portes de la Grande Salle venait de s'ouvrir avec force, tandis que Quirell entrait dans la pièce en courant, s'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude d'en voir maintenant, Harry aurait presque pu dire qu'on avait l'impression qu'il venait de voir un fantôme.**_

\- Un Troll ! Dans les cachots ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir !

 _ **Après avoir délivré son message, le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal c'était évanouit au milieu de la Grande Salle, provoquant le début d'un mouvement de panique, coupé par la voix du Directeur qui retentit, certainement amplifiée par magie.**_

\- Calmez-vous tous ! Le Professeur Snape va accompagner le Professeur Quirell à l'infirmerie, pendant ce temps, les préfets vont tous vous raccompagner dans vos salles communes, le banquet vous-y sera servi pour votre sécurité.

 _ **Fronçant les sourcils à ce que venait d'annoncer le Directeur, Daphné tapa sur l'épaule de sa voisine, à savoir Sasha, lui demandant d'avertir la Préfète à ses côtés.**_

\- Dis à Gemma que l'on ne retourne pas dans notre Salle Commune, elle est au sous-sol là où se trouve le Troll, ça serait limite suicidaire d'y aller maintenant.

 _ **Acquiesçant, la petite blonde agrippa rapidement le bras de la Préfète, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la faisant se retourner :**_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mini Flint ?

\- On ne peut pas retourner dans notre Salle Commune, pas avec le Troll qui se balade dans les sous-sols.

\- Tu marques un point, _**répondit la grande brune, avant d'élever la voix**_ , écoutez-moi les Serpentards ! On ne bouge pas d'ici avant que le Troll n'ait été maitrisé. Tant qu'il se trouve dans les Cachots, cela ne serait pas prudent pour nous d'y descendre, alors vous allez tous vous rassoir et vous allez attendre que la menace soit passée, pendant ce temps, nous nous allons partir voir le Professeur Rogue, il ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver s'il a bien amené Quirell à l'infirmerie.

 _ **Acquiesçant tous rapidement, tous les Serpentards reprirent place à leur table, dans le silence, sans que personne ne semble les remarquer, les laissant bientôt seuls dans la Grande Salle, tous les Professeurs ayant quitté la pièce également, sûrement partit à la chasse au Troll.**_

\- J'ai entendu dire que la Sang de Bourbe Granger c'était enfermé dans les toilettes du première étage, la Belette l'a insulté à la sortie de leur cours en commun d'Enchantement, il n'a pas accepté qu'elle rapporte autant de point aux Serdaigles pendant que lui en faisait perdre aux Gryffi, _**lança alors Malefoy, brisant le silence qui c'était installé dans la Grande Salle.**_

\- Et personne ne l'a prévenu ? _**S'enquit Harry, décidant de ne pas faire attention aux mots de Malefoy qui n'était certainement pas des mots de gentillesse, il avait appris depuis qu'il était dans le monde magique, que les grandes familles de sang pur avaient tendance à ne pas aimer les personnes qui n'avait pas au moins des parents qui étaient eux même des sorciers.**_

\- Pour quoi faire ? Après tout une Sang de Bourbe en moins dans cette école ne ferait pas de mal.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide Malefoy ! _**S'exclama alors Daphné en se levant, rapidement suivit par le reste du groupe,**_ si il lui arrive quelque chose et que nous n'avons rien fait alors que nous savions qu'elle n'était pas prévenue, ça pourrait encore nous retomber dessus.

\- On va aller voir où est Granger, si vous voyez un Professeur dîtes le lui, avec un peu de chance on s'en sortira tous bien, _**ajouta Helen, suivant au pas de course ses amis, quittant la Grande Salle.**_

 _ **Montant au premier étage, les quatre Serpentards coururent jusqu'aux toilettes, baguette en main, tout en jetant des regards fréquents autour d'eux, espérant que le Troll était vraiment dans les cachots.**_

 _ **Atteignant la porte des toilettes, les quatre vert et argent s'empressèrent d'y entrer, fermant la porte derrière eux.**_

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Un énorme Granger, _**répondit Daphné, regardant toujours en direction de la porte, sa baguette dans la main.**_

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Quirrell est entré dans la Grande Salle en nous annonçant qu'il y avait un Troll dans les cachots, Dumbledore a renvoyé tout le monde dans leur dortoirs, mais nous avons décidé d'attendre pour regagner notre dortoir qui tu ne le sais peut-être pas, se trouve dans les cachots… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que l'on a entendu Malefoy dire que tu étais ici, seule et donc totalement pas au courant pour le Troll dans le château, je ne pense pas que tu aurais eu besoin de descendre dans les cachots ce soir, mais on ne sait jamais, alors on est venu t'avertir.

 _ **Reniflant une odeur étrange, Daphné soupira, ordonnant à tout le monde de se taire d'un signe de main.**_

\- Je crois que le Troll est juste derrière cette porte, je reconnaitrais cette odeur de chaussette pas lavée depuis des semaines entre mille, s'il nous entend, on est mort…

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se cacher.

\- On va tous se mettre le plus loin possible de la porte, il aura moins de chance de nous sentir ou de nous entendre.

\- Quelqu'un sait sur quoi donne le mur derrière nous ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me demande si on peut le faire sauter, _**répondit Daphné, sa baguette en main, visiblement prête à agir.**_

\- Tu es complètement dingue ! _**S'exclama Helen.**_

\- Je préfère me prendre des heures de colles avec Rogue que de me faire tuer par un Troll.

\- Elle n'a pas tort sur ce point, _**lança Pansy,**_ je suis sûr que Maman préférera nous savoir en vie, avec des heures de colles, plutôt que morte.

\- J'ai des produits de chez Zonko dans mes poches…, _**fini par dire Helen, se rendant compte que sa sœur et ses amis avaientt bien l'intention de faire exploser le mur,**_ de la dernière fois, quand Maman nous y a emmené, on pourrait s'en servir pour envoyer le Troll dans une mauvaise direction, ça nous permettrait de nous enfuir, sans faire exploser un mur.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Des Bombabouses et des Bombabruits.

\- Très bien, tu vas en distribuer à tout le monde, le but, c'est que l'on oriente le Troll dans le sens inverse de là où nous voulons aller, c'est-à-dire la Grande Salle.

\- Ok, je sortirais en première, _**répondit Daphné, récupérant un article de chaque que lui tendait Helen**_ , Pansy je pense que tu devrais y aller en deuxième avec Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sache se servir d'une Bombabruits.

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, _**reconnu la brunette.**_

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, et Helen, tu devrais t'occuper d'Harry, il a lui aussi vécu avec des Moldus, il ne doit pas non plus savoir s'en servir.

\- Très bien.

 _ **Se mettant par petit groupe, Daphné se plaçant en tête, les 4 Serpentards et la Serdaigle avancèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte, que la blonde de la bande ouvrit avec douceur, afin de faire le moins de bruit possible.**_

\- Il est un peu plus loin, à trois on lance tout à droite… 1… 2… 3 !

 _ **Lançant dans un même ensemble les Bombabouses et les Bombabruits, Helen et Pansy s'empressèrent ensuite de courir en direction des escaliers, le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient, tout en gardant leur protégé à leur côté, atteignant rapidement le rez-de-chaussée.**_

\- Que faites-vous dans les couloirs au lieu d'être dans votre salle commune ? _**Gronda la voix de Dumbledore, faisant sursauter les 5 premières années.**_

\- On se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre nos camarades de Serpentard Monsieur, _**répondit Daphné.**_

\- Après que nous ayons été chercher l'une de nos camarade qui ne savait pas qu'un Troll était dans l'école, _**ajouta Helen.**_

\- Vous êtes tous irresponsable ! _**S'exclama McGonagall, arrivant à son tour dans le Hall.**_

\- Aussi irresponsable que le Directeur quand il a décidé que les Serpentards devaient rejoindre leur salle commune alors que le Troll était censé être dans les cachots ? _**Demanda Pansy, se plaçant juste à côté de sa sœur et leur amie aux cheveux blonds, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine,**_ je serais curieuse de savoir ce que dirait nos parents en apprenant ça, en tout cas je sais déjà ce que dirais le père de Draco Malefoy, qui si ma mémoire est bonne, est au conseil de l'école.

\- Vous pouvez retourner dans le Grande Salle, _**intervint Pomona Chourave qui était arrivée en même temps que McGonagall, sentant que la situation pouvait vite dégénérer, elle avait préféré stopper la bataille verbale avant qu'elle ne commence réellement.**_

\- Merci Professeur, _**lui sourit Hermione, suivant ses camarades dans la salle ou se trouvait tous les autres Serpentards, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans sa Salle Commune maintenant, de toute façon elle ne le pourrait pas même si elle le voulait, un Troll était à l'étage du dessus, l'empêchant de regagner la tour de l'aile ouest où elle se trouvait,**_ si vous cherchez le Troll, il est à l'étage au-dessus, l'endroit où je me trouvais et ou j'aurais pu mourir s'ils n'étaient pas venu me chercher.

 _ **La brunette n'était pas du genre à répondre aux Professeurs, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus les laisser traiter les personnes qui l'avaient sauvé comme s'ils étaient les méchants de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Se détournant, elle ferma la porte de la Grande Salle, souriant doucement aux quatre Serpentards devant elle.**_

\- Merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur les Serpentards ses dernières semaines, j'ai commencé à y croire en voyant comment agissait Malefoy avec moi et avec tout le monde, mais je pense que c'est comme partout, il y a les bons et les mauvais.

\- Tu as parfaitement résumé, après tous les Gryffondors sont censés être les héros, courageux, braves, mais regarde comment Weasley te traite, il se croit un peu trop tout permis.

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, hier il a complètement loupé sa métamorphose et il a passé le reste de l'heure à m'accuser d'être la cause de son plantage en beauté au lieu de travailler pour y arriver.

\- Comme s'il n'était pas assez nul pour se planter tout seul, _**railla Pansy, les dirigeants vers un coin vide de la Grande Salle, se laissant tomber sur l'un des bancs de la table des Serdaigles, ne voulant pas regagner la table des Serpentards ou se trouvait Malefoy qui risquait de gâcher aussi leur fin de soirée.**_

\- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, mais ça rentre par une oreille et ça sort par l'autre.

\- S'il y avait un cerveau ça se saurait.

\- Pas faux.

\- Je pense que tu devrais venir avec nous demain matin dans les cuisines, tous les samedis ont organisent un petit-déjeuner entre nous, ça nous permet de nous détendre, de nous aider sur nos devoirs aussi et tout ça sans avoir besoin de surveiller nos arrières comme le reste de la semaine et surtout, il n'y a ni Weasley, ni Malefoy pour nous casser les pieds, _**sourit Harry.**_

\- Enfin, _**répondit Pansy,**_ parfois Fred et Georges viennent, mais ils sont cool, je pense qu'ils ont pris les meilleurs gènes, je ne vois que ça comme possibilité.

\- En plus ils nous laissent participer à leurs blagues parfois, _**ajouta Helen, trouvant l'idée d'Harry super, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, la brunette devant elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, passant son temps à étudier dans sa salle commune, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de sortir un peu de ses bouquins.**_

\- J'adorerais venir ! _**Sourit avec enthousiasme Hermione.**_

\- Super, dans ce cas prépare toi à manger le meilleur petit déjeuner de toute ta vie, les Elfes sont vraiment les meilleurs cuisiniers que je connaisse !

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Il avait fallu plus d'une heure au Directeur et l'équipe enseignante au complet pour faire sortir le Troll et réparer les dégâts.**_

 _ **Ensuite, ils avaient renvoyé les étudiants de Serpentard dans leurs dortoirs et avaient fait raccompagner Hermione dans sa salle commune chez les Serdaigle.**_

 _ **Une fois dans la salle commune, Harry avait rapidement dit bonne nuit à ses amies, avant de rejoindre son dortoir, tout cela l'avait fatigué et il avait juste envie de se glisser dans son lit, de prendre un livre et de lire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le moment de dormir.**_

 _ **Se glissant dans ses draps après avoir mis un pyjama, Harry attrapa le livre des photos de fin d'étude de ses parents.**_

 _ **Il l'avait trouvé le matin même, avant les cours, à la bibliothèque et il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir, trop occupé par ses divers cours.**_

 _ **Tournant les pages à la recherche des deux photos qui l'intéressaient, le brun fini par tomber sur une photo de son père, il était entouré de toute l'équipe de Quidditch et tenait la coupe, la brandissant avec fierté.**_

 _ **Il lui ressemblait beaucoup et Harry espérait sincèrement que lui aussi pourrait porter la coupe de Quidditch en fin d'année, comme l'avait fait son père.**_

 _ **Sortant sa baguette de son tiroir de table de nuit, le brun murmura la formule que Daphné lui avait apprise la semaine dernière, elle servait à dupliquer un document, une photo, ou tout autre papier.**_

 _ **Il voulait garder une autre photo de son père que celle que Pansy et Helen lui avait donné, il espérait même peut-être commencer un album photo.**_

 _ **Après tout, il n'y aurait qu'en photo qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir les deux personnes qui l'avaient mis au monde.**_

 _ **Voldemort lui avait tout prit, ses parents, un frère qui ne savait probablement pas qu'ils étaient liés par le sang, ne lui laissant que sa tante, son oncle et son cousin qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer…**_

 _ **Continuant à tourner les pages, Harry fini par trouver une photo de sa mère, elle avait un insigne sur sa poitrine qu'il avait appris être celui de Préfet en chef.**_

 _ **Elle avait de beaux yeux verts, les mêmes que lui et un immense sourire aux lèvres.**_

 _ **Elle faisait des signes en direction de la caméra, comme si elle voulait empêcher la personne de continuer à prendre des photos, mais n'y arrivait pas tellement elle riait.**_

 _ **Elle paraissait tellement… En vie… Tout cela donnait envie de pleurer au jeune homme… Il aurait tellement eu envie de la connaître, pouvoir lui parler…**_

 _ **Traçant les lettres de son prénom avec son pouce, Harry s'arrêta un instant sur le nom de famille devant lui, Evans… Comme Helen…**_

 _ **Elle ne pouvait pas… Non impossible, le Choixpeau avait bien parlé d'un garçon, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, Evans était un prénom et un nom assez commun après tout, pas comme Potter ou même Parkinson.**_

 _ **Non, Helen ne pouvait pas être sa sœur, il s'en serait déjà rendu compte, après tout, elle ne lui ressemblait même pas en plus…**_

 _ **Soupirant, Harry remit le livre de photo de ses parents sur sa table de nuit, enlevant rapidement ses lunettes, il continuerait ses recherches plus tard, là il était trop fatigué, il avait besoin de se reposer après cette journée qu'il venait de vivre.**_

 _ **Fermant les yeux, le brun ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, ses rêves peuplés de cheveux en bataille et d'yeux verts comme les siens…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà, Harry commence son enquête pour retrouver "son frère", je vais tenter de m'occuper de la suite au plus vite.**_

 _ **Mais je ne veux pas vous faire de promesse, donc je ne donnerais pas de délais, vous pouvez toujours suivre ma progression sur ma page FB dont le lien est dans ma bio.**_

 _ **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_ __


	11. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour, voici enfin le chapitre 11 de la fiction.**_

 _ **J'aurais pu vous le publier le week-end dernier, mais j'étais sur Paris pour le Week-End, pour voir Céline Dion et aussi Wendy Bouchard.**_

 _ **Et c'était vraiment énorme, Céline a une voix de dingue, c'est encore plus ouf en live et puis Wendy est un petit amour d'une simplicité incroyable, je lui ai même fait découvrir Snapchat c'était assez drôle de la voir utiliser les filtres et elle a prit ma coque licorne en photo et celle de ma pote aussi.**_

 _ **Donc en faites il y a une photo de moi et ma pote sur le portable de Wendy que je n'ai même pas, parce qu'elle ne semble pas très pressé de nous la montrer.**_

 _ **Mais assez parlé de mon week-end, je vous laisse lire le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Le lendemain, c'est avec beaucoup de mal qu'Harry descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune.**_

 _ **Il avait eu du mal à dormir, il avait passé l'entièreté de sa nuit à rêver de ses parents, sans qu'il n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi.**_

 _ **Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait une photo d'eux, mais couplé avec la soirée qu'il avait passé, ainsi que le faites que c'était l'anniversaire de leur mort, avait semble-t-il suffit pour faire ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs.**_

 _ **Etouffant un b**_ _ **â**_ _ **illement, Harry salua ses amies qui l'attendait dans la Salle Commune, lisant leur manuelle de Potion, révisant sans aucun doute pour le devoir que Rogue avait prévu de leur donner la semaine prochaine.**_

\- Te voilà enfin ! _**S'exclama Helen,**_ j'ai cru que j'allais devoir marchander avec Malefoy pour qu'il accepte d'aller te chercher pour nous.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai fait des cauchemars cette nuit, à cause de mes parents, j'ai très peux dormi donc j'ai eu du mal à me lever.

\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire, on t'aurait laissé dormir un peu plus et nous aurions été à notre rendez-vous avec Hermione sans toi, _**répondit Daphné**_ , après tout le week-end est fait pour se reposer.

\- Je sais, mais je me reposerais plus tard, ou alors je ferais une grâce-matinée demain, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, alors, on y va ?

\- On y va, _**acquiesça Pansy, avant que sa sœur n'ait pu prendre la parole, surement pour materner Harry comme elle le faisait assez souvent, ce qui avait tendance à amuser tout le monde, sauf le principal concerné, bien entendu.**_

\- Vous avez apporté les devoirs de quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Potion, on s'est dit que ça irait plus vite de le faire ensemble celui-là, c'est le plus compliqué que l'on a de la semaine.

\- Et en plus nous savons qu'il donne les mêmes devoirs à ses deux classes de première année, alors Hermione l'a forcément eu elle aussi.

 _ **Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry se rappelait parfaitement de leur Directeur de Maison qui leur avait demandé de s'appliquer un minimum plus que leurs homologues de Poufsouffles, qui avait tendance à bâcler tous leurs devoirs, ce qui le mettait dans une rage sans nom.**_

\- On connait la position de Rogue à propos des Serdaigles ? _**Demanda finalement Daphné, après quelques minutes de marches.**_

\- Il les aime plutôt bien, je crois qu'après nous c'est ceux qui le dérange le moins, ils rendent leurs devoirs dans les temps, ne font pas fondre leurs chaudrons, sont assez débrouillards.

\- Donc nous n'aurons pas de problème avec lui si jamais il nous voit trainer avec elle.

\- Honnêtement, je m'en fou de ce que pourrais penser Rogue, si je veux être amie avec une Serdaigle, il ne m'en empêchera pas, _**répondit Helen,**_ tout comme il ne m'empêchera pas de trainer avec des Gryffondors ou des Poufsouffles si j'en ai envie, ses guerres entre Maisons me fatigue. Je pense qu'il est vraiment temps que l'on y mette fin !

\- Désolée, j'ai tendance à me poser encore cette question, l'habitude je suppose, mon père m'a toujours dit que je ne devrais être amie qu'avec des personnes de ma Maison, ne pas trop m'approcher des autres.

\- Et bien si tu veux mon avis, c'est totalement idiot, après tout Poudlard dure seulement pendant 7 années, après ça tu es dans le monde réel, tu ne sauras pas forcément si ton voisin de bureau avec qui tu t'entends bien était dans la même maison que toi. Ou alors tu peux avoir un voisin de bureau qui vient d'un autre pays et qui n'aura pas été à Poudlard du tout, alors autant commencer à s'entendre avec tout le monde dès maintenant, je suis persuadée que cela nous sera profitable.

 _ **Acquiesçant aux paroles de Pansy, Daphné sourit doucement, elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé des amies qui lui permettaient de se remettre en question et d'élargir son champ de vision, l'empêchant de se renfermer dans le petit clan de sang pur qu'était en temps normal Serpentard.**_

\- J'ai eu peur que vous ne veniez pas, _**retentit alors la voix d'Hermione, le petit sourire timide qu'elle avait sur les lèvres fit comprendre à Daphné que leur petite bande faisait le bon choix en l'intégrant parmi eux, personne ne méritait de vivre sa scolarité à Poudlard sans avoir d'ami sur qui compter.**_

\- Aucun risque, Monsieur Harry James Potter a juste eu beaucoup de mal à sortir de son lit ce matin, _**répondit avec amusement Helen**_ , prête à découvrir l'endroit le plus incroyable de Poudlard ?

\- Ne l'écoute pas, elle dit juste ça parce qu'elle adore manger, je suis persuadée qu'il y a bien plus incroyable que ça ici. On ne l'a juste pas encore découvert.

\- Et bien en attendant, tant que tu ne m'auras pas démontré qu'il y a plus incroyable qu'un endroit où tu peux manger tout ce que tu veux, cet endroit restera le lieu le plus incroyable de Poudlard.

\- Ma sœur est un estomac sur pattes, _**soupira Pansy, d'une manière tellement dramatique qu'elle fit pouffer Hermione et lever les yeux au ciel de sa sœur.**_

\- C'est ça, mais en attendant qui va de nouveau remplir son assiette à ras bord et demander un supplément pour retourner dans nos dortoirs ?

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours un petit creux le soir avant de dormir, il me faut ma dose de gâteau.

\- Ce qui prouve bien que je ne suis pas l'estomac sur pattes de la bande.

 _ **Croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, Pansy tira la langue à sa sœur, tandis qu'Hermione les regardait faire, un air interrogateur sur le visage.**_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, _**lui dit Harry,**_ passant un bras autour de ses épaules, elles sont toujours comme ça, tu vas t'habituer. Mais elles s'aiment bien trop pour rester fâchée plus de quelques minutes, on commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant.

 _ **Laissant Daphné chatouiller la poire sur le tableau qui menait aux cuisines, Harry guida ensuite Hermione à l'intérieur, l'a tenant toujours par le bras, lui évitant un mouvement de recul quand elle vit les Elfes de Maisons.**_

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne sont pas méchant, ils sont juste un peu trop étrange, mais tu vas t'habituer.

\- Bonjour Maitre Harry, puis-je faire quelque chose pour Maître Harry ? _**S'enquit une Elfe de Maison qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement.**_

\- Bonjour Lou, je te présente Hermione, c'est l'une de nos amies, elle va venir prendre son petit déjeuner ici avec nous les Samedi.

\- Bien Maître Harry, Maitresse Hermione a-t-elle une préférence pour son petit-déjeuner ?

\- Je… J'aime les Croissants ? _**Tenta la jeune femme, se rappelant que son père lui en apportait tous les Week-Ends pour le petit-déjeuner quand elle était à la maison.**_

\- Lou va aller chercher des Croissants pour Maitresse Hermione, tout de suite ! _**S'exclama avec un enthousiasme non fin la petite Elfe, exécutant une petite courbette qui fit rougir la jeune fille.**_

\- Elle est toujours comme ça ? _**S'enquit Hermione.**_

\- Ils sont tous comme ça, _**répondit Pansy**_ , j'ai entendu dire que certains sorciers ont voulu les payer un jour, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que certains est l'impression qu'ils étaient là en esclave. Certains Elfes ont essayés de se suicider après, arguant que si les humains voulaient les payer, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas bons à leur travail… Je sais, ce n'est pas très logique, mais visiblement pour eux ça a un sens, alors depuis, les humains n'ont plus jamais essayé de leur proposer de l'argent.

\- C'est vraiment étrange…

\- Ca je ne te le fais pas dire, _**sourit Helen**_ , maintenant, allons-nous installer, nous avons un petit déjeuner à prendre et un devoir de Potion à faire, si nous voulons qu'Harry reste dans ses bonnes grâces une semaine de plus, nous devons une nouvelle fois donner notre maximum.

\- Dans ses bonnes grâces ? Mais je croyais que tous les Serpentards étaient dans les bonnes grâces de Rogue, qu'ils vous avantageaient toujours.

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe quel Serpentard, je suis le fils de James Potter et il ne s'entendait vraiment pas avec mon père… C'est la mère de Pansy et Helen qui me l'a appris dans une lettre… Visiblement mon paternel était le pire des crétins quand il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, il était ami avec ma mère et mon père était jaloux de leur amitié, alors il était vraiment méchant avec Rogue.

\- C'est dommage, après tout tu n'es pas ton père, _**souffla Hermione, s'installant à l'une des tables se trouvant dans les cuisines, posant son sac à ses côtés, sortant son devoir de potion, elle ne savait pas vraiment sur quel devoir ils allaient travailler, alors elle avait pris tous ses devoirs, jusqu'au dernier, laissant Helen s'asseoir à ses côtés, Pansy prenant place de l'autre côté de la Serdaigle, Harry et Daphné s'asseyant en face.**_

\- Je pense que Rogue le sait au fond de lui, mais il a une certaine rancune qui ressort parfois, mais nous avons bon espoir de le faire changer totalement d'avis. Harry se débrouille bien en Potion, il est même plutôt bon, alors Rogue finira par mettre sa rancœur de côté… Il est peut-être exigeant, mais il n'est pas stupide, c'est même tout le contraire.

 _ **Acquiesçant aux propos d'Helen, Hermione sourit doucement, avant d'ouvrir son manuel, sursautant presque en voyant un Elfe apparaitre devant elle, en plein sur son livre.**_

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour vous avoir fait peur Miss, j'ai eu un peu de mal à atterrir au bon endroit avec ceci.

 _ **Montrant les deux paquets quatre fois trop grands pour lui, l'Elfe de Maison, faillit tomber en tentant d'en porter un à bout de bras, afin de le donner à Harry.**_

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je ne sais pas Maitre Harry, ils sont arrivés dans la Grande Salle, pour vous et Miss Evans-Parkinson.

\- Ca a la forme d'un balai, souffla Pansy, se levant pour se placer aux côtés de sa sœur avec intérêt.

\- On dirait oui… Je pense que le meilleur moyen de savoir ce que c'est, est encore de l'ouvrir, _**lança simplement Harry, attrapant le paquet qui lui était destiné, l'ouvrant rapidement avec impatience, Helen faisant de même à côté de lui, il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau de toute sa vie, alors il avait vraiment hâte de découvrir ce qu'il contenait.**_

 _ **Et il ne fut pas déçu, c'était bel et bien un balais, celui-là même que tous les enfants semblaient vouloir approcher alors qu'il était sur le chemin de traverse.**_

\- C'est un Nimbus 2000…, _**murmura Daphné en face de lui**_ , j'ai entendu Drago en parler quand nous étions dans le train, il a dit que c'était le plus rapide du moment… Et aussi le plus cher et vous en avez un chacun…

\- C'est un cadeau de Maman, _**répondit Helen, en ouvrant une lettre qui se trouvait attachée au manche de son balai, la parcourant du regard, avant de la lire à haute voix pour tout le monde :**_

 _Harry, Helen,_

 _Je suis vraiment enchantée que vous soyez tous les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard !_

 _Poursuiveur en plus, tout comme l'avait été ton père Harry, il aurait été tellement fier de toi._

 _C'est donc pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais vous ne pouvez définitivement pas voler sur les balais de l'école._

 _Je ne sais pas s'ils les ont changés depuis que nous avons fini d'étudier, mais de notre temps, je me rappelle qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas de bonne qualité._

 _J'espère qu'avec eux et votre talent, vous allez faire gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à Serpentard, même si la Gryffondor en moi aurait préféré que vous soyez chez les Rouge et Or et que vous fassiez gagner ma maison…_

 _Mais bon, c'est comme ça, je dois me contenter de vous savoir tous chez les verts et argents._

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos lettres ses derniers temps, mais j'ai été énormément occupée au Ministère._

 _J'aurais d'ailleurs une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer quand vous rentrerez pour Noël, je suis sûr que ça vous fera plaisir._

 _Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, tant que tout n'est pas réglé, mais soyez assuré que vous serez les premiers au courant._

 _J'ai appris également pour votre petite escapade d'hier soir par hibou express, heureusement que je vous avais demandé de rester en dehors des ennuis, j'attends vos explications plutôt que celles de Dumbledore, vous savez que je ne lui fait pas confiance._

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Veronica._

 _PS : Ton balai t'attend à la Maison Pansy, je suis persuadée que tu rejoindras un jour ta sœur et Harry dans l'équipe, mais en attendant il est obligé de rester à la Maison._

 _ **Finalement, leur mère était moins en colère qu'ils avaient cru qu'elle le serait, elle ne leur avait pas promis une punition exemplaire et en plus de ça, Pansy, Harry et Helen avaient tout trois eu le droit à un balai.**_

 _ **Et pas n'importe quel balai, un Nimbus 2000, le même balai que toutes les équipes nationales d'Europe, elle ne c'était vraiment pas fichu d'eux.**_

\- Tu penses que l'on peut aller les essayer maintenant ? Juste faire un petit tour dans le Parc ! _**S'exclama Harry, son regard pétillant de joie, faisant soupirer Helen, elle aurait bien voulu faire plaisir à son frère, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire oui, il faisait un temps épouvantable en dehors du château.**_

\- On ira faire un tour demain s'il fait meilleur, je suis désolée, mais je préfère ne pas tomber de mon balais lors de mon premier tour avec, Maman me tuerait et membre de la famille ou non, tu n'y échapperais pas non plus, tu es le fils de sa meilleure amie !

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Tu es le fils de sa meilleure amie… Lily Evans… Helen Evans Parkinson… Je suis ravi de faire la connaissance du deuxième Potter de la soirée…**_

 _ **Tout cela tournait dans sa tête encore et encore, sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait.**_

 _ **Il était persuadé de ne pas être loin de trouver la personne qui…**_

La personne, mais bien sûr, c'était ça, le Choixpeau n'avait jamais dit à un seul instant que le deuxième Potter qu'il avait répartit était un garçon, il avait dit que c'était une personne.

C'était lui qui avait extrapolé et pensé directement à un garçon, mais si c'était une fille et si cette fille était Helen ?

Il savait qu'elle avait été adopté par les Parkinson, que Veronica Parkinson était la meilleure amie de sa mère quand elles étaient à Poudlard, alors tout cela avait une certaine logique.

Et puis pourquoi adopter un enfant alors que les Parkinson venaient tout juste d'avoir leur propre petite fille.

Helen était sa sœur, il en était persuadé maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il la confronte pour en avoir le cœur net.

Quittant sa chambre, espérant qu'elle serait toujours dans la Salle Commune, Harry s'empressa de descendre les marches deux par deux, son cœur battant à la chamade d'impatience.

Heureusement pour lui, elle était là, seule, en train de lire un grimoire sur les potions, concentrée comme toujours.

\- Helen ? Je peux te parler un instant ? Demanda-t-il, sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, raisonnant dans ses oreilles.

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute, lui répondit-elle en lâchant son livre sur la petite table devant elle, se redressant quelque peut, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle lui portait toute son attention.

\- Est-ce que tu es ma sœur ?

HEP

Et voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

On se retrouve très vite pour le suivant, je vais essayer de raccourcir encore le délai, peut-être d'ici trois à quatre semaines, si je gère bien.

En attendant je vous souhaite un bon week-end pour ceux qui comme moi, font le pont vendredi et bonne vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'être encore à l'école !

MelBenaimMyles.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour, je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais j'espère que la taille du chapitre rachètera le faite que j'ai de nouveau mit une plombe à publier.**_

 _ **Il fait 6 pages Word, ce qui n'est vraiment pas mal.**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de révélation, de l'action aussi, mais je vais arrêter de parler maintenant et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Helen avait senti son cœur se stopper un court instant, avant qu'il ne se remette à battre, mais cette fois-ci à la chamade.**_

 _ **Elle c'était bien entendu attendu à ce qu'Harry découvre un jour leur lien de parenté, mais pas aussi tôt, pas aussi vite.**_

 _ **Lily Evans n'était définitivement par leur Mère biologique pour rien.**_

\- Tu es une…

\- Pas ici, _**répondit-elle précipitamment, sortant sa baguette de sa poche pour lancer un sort d'intimité autour d'eux deux, elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir entendu sa mère lui dire que les murs avaient des oreilles ici à Poudlard et elle ne savait pas si leur salle commune faisait partit des endroits où ils pouvaient parler librement.**_

\- Où alors ? _**S'enquit Harry, qui n'avait visiblement pas prévu de lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.**_

\- Je ne sais pas, mais pas ici, il y a des choses que personnes ne doit entendre, surtout pas des personnes comme Dumbledore.

 _ **Semblant comprendre qu'il ne devait pas insister, le jeune homme laissa Helen se lever, l'entraînant en dehors de la salle commune, sa baguette toujours levée, comme si elle était prête à lancer un sort sur quelqu'un.**_

\- On monte dans les étages, _**lança-t-elle simplement, sans rien dire de plus, le visage fermé.**_

 _ **De l'extérieur elle semblait totalement sereine, mais ce n'était pas le cas à l'intérieur, elle était en totale panique.**_

 _ **Harry savait, Harry dont elle ne doutait pas de la loyauté mais qui était encore si influençable**_ __ _ **pour tout ce qui s'agissait du monde magique était au courant de qui elle était et elle ne savait**_ _ **pas si c'était une bonne chose.**_

 _ **C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle aimerait bien avoir sa Mère avec elle, Veronica aurait trouvé quoi dire ou quoi faire en un rien de temps.**_

 _ **Entrant dans une salle de classe qu'elle savait sans tableau, Helen s'empressa de lancer tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait pouvant leur donner de l'intimité et leur permettant de parler sans crainte d'être entendu et elle commençait à en connaitre un rayon.**_

\- Ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous, parce que si quelqu'un d'extérieur l'apprend, Dumbledore l'apprend, alors tout ce que Lily et James Potter ont pu faire pour me protéger aura été vain.

\- Je ne dirais rien, _**lui assura Harry, la regardant avec sérieux.**_

\- Bien… Je suis née Helen Evans, nos parents ont tout fait pour que je n'ai pas le même nom de famille qu'eux, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas te cacher à cause de la prophétie, mais ils se sont assuré qu'au moins l'un de nous deux soit en sécurité.

\- Mais pourquoi toi ?

\- Parce que Dumbledore a toujours pensé que celui qui affronterait Voldemort serait un homme, Maman a dit que c'était mysogine, je n'avais pas bien compris le sens de ce mot avant qu'elle ne nous l'explique à Pansy et moi, mais je suis plutôt d'accord.

\- Mais pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas caché tous les deux ?

\- Parce qu'ils avaient déjà avoué à leurs amis que Lily était enceinte avant de savoir ce que Dumbledore comptait faire, avant de savoir qu'il comptait se servir d'un enfant pour faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire lui-même, se débarrasser de Voldemort.

\- Mais Dumbledore n'est-il pas censé être le plus grand sorcier existant depuis Merlin ? Comment ont-ils pu le tromper ainsi ?

\- Maman et Lily étaient toutes les deux extrêmement douée en enchantement, elles ont trouvé un sort qui coupe tout lien légaux et magique avec James, je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment ça fonctionnait, mais Maman m'a promis de m'expliquer un jour, elle a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour le moment.

\- Et tu as toujours vécu avec les parents de Pansy ?

\- Non, j'ai vécu ma première année de vie avec toi et Lily et James, mais je ne m'en souviens plus et je ne l'ai appris que très récemment… Maman et Papa voulaient que je puisse grandir sans m'inquiéter de tout ça… C'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à appeler James et Lily "Papa" et "Maman", parce que pour moi je suis une Parkinson, je suis la sœur de Pansy… Je me suis toujours considéré comme telle… Ça a été dur pour moi d'apprendre que tout ce que j'avais toujours cru n'était qu'un mensonge, mais Maman c'est assuré de tout faire pour me rappeler que je faisais partie de la famille, que j'étais toujours sa fille… Elle voulait t'adopter aussi tu sais…, _**révéla Helen, se rendant compte que son discours pouvait paraitre un peu égoïste, surtout quand on savait comment Harry avait grandi.**_

\- Ah oui ? _**S'étonna le brun, la confusion se lisant sur son visage.**_

\- Yep… Quand elle a découvert que Sirius avait été arrêté, elle a demandé à ce que tu sois placé chez elle, après tout elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une sœur aimante pour Lily, mais Dumbledore c'est assuré que tu sois placé chez les Dursley… Il a prétexté une histoire de protection par le sang que seule Petunia pouvait te donner… Maman a bien essayé de passer par plus haut, mais si elle en faisait trop, ça risquait d'attirer l'attention sur moi et c'était tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle aurait voulu faire plus…

\- Je comprends, elle avait fait une promesse à Maman, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de la briser, même si Maman était morte… Tu étais avec moi ce soir-là n'est-ce pas ?

 _ **Helen était étonnée de la maturité de son frère, elle aurait pensé qu'il lui crierait dessus quand il apprendrait toute l'histoire, mais il semblait presque résigné et cela lui faisait mal au cœur.**_

\- Elle m'a promis qu'elle avait vraiment tout fait pour te prendre avec nous et je la crois, je suis persuadée que si elle pouvait elle te prendrait avec nous à la seconde ou tu le lui demanderais... A moins bien sûr que tu ne préfères rester dans ta famille.

\- De toute façon même si je voulais quitter ma famille, je ne pourrais pas n'est-ce pas ? Avec cette histoire de sang qui me protège.

\- Bien sûr que si Harry, je suis ta sœur, nous avons le même sang.

\- Mais personne ne le sait, le Ministère n'accepterait jamais que je quitte la Maison de mon Oncle et ma Tante.

\- Tant que Dumbledore n'est pas au courant des possibles manœuvres de Maman, tout peut arriver. Tu sais, les Parkinson ne sont peut-être pas une famille aussi ancienne que les Malfoy ou les Black, mais nous avons beaucoup de relation au sein du Ministère, mon père est plutôt bien placé et ma mère est avocate, elle sait comment contourner les lois, alors si quelqu'un peut réussir le tour de force de faire de toi un Parkinson sans que Dumbledore ne soit au courant, c'est elle.

\- Tu penses sérieusement ce que tu dis ?

\- Bien sûr, et je ne veux pas vendre les plumes de l'hyppogriffe avant de l'avoir tué, mais je pense que Maman travail en ce moment même sur quelque chose. A chaque fois que je parle de toi elle en arrive toujours à être extrêmement mystérieuse, elle me répond toujours des phrases du type, "tu verras en temps et en heure" et je dois bien avouer que cela me rend un peu dingue.

\- Donc si je voulais quitter les Dursley, elle pourrait vouloir de moi ? _**Souffla Harry, n'arrivant pas à y croire.**_

 _ **Il n'avait jamais été désiré nulle part, sauf ici, depuis qu'il était à l'école.**_

 _ **Il avait trouvé une famille auprès ses trois amies et il était certain qu'Hermione ne tarderait pas à faire partit de sa petite famille recomposée…**_

 _ **Mais de savoir que l'une des personnes qu'il commençait à considérer comme une sœur l'était réellement et voulait bien de lui comme frère lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé.**_

\- Elle a toujours voulu de toi dans sa famille Harry, tu es le fils de sa meilleure amie, tu es mon frère, tu fais déjà parti de la famille sans même l'être réellement sur un bout de papier.

 _ **Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, le petit brun sentit ses yeux se remplir de larme, non pas des larmes de tristesses, mais des larmes de joies, pour la première fois il savait ce que cela faisait d'être aimé.**_

 _ **A ce moment précis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une tête brune et une tête blonde.**_

\- Je t'avais dit qu'ils seraient là ! _**S'exclama Daphné,**_ si ta sœur avait voulu discuter avec Harry, elle aurait choisi une pièce sans tableau et c'est la première sur le chemin de notre salle commune… Oh… Harry tu vas bien ? _**S'enquit finalement la petite blonde en voyant son ami en train de pleurer.**_

\- Je vais bien, vraiment, _**répondit le brun, après qu'Helen est englobé sa sœur et sa meilleure amie dans le sortilège qui les coupait du monde.**_

\- Il sait, _**souffla Pansy, comprenant en voyant le regard de sa sœur et celui d'Harry ce qui venait de se passer.**_

\- Il a compris tout seul, parfois on oublie qu'il est tout autant le fils de Lily Evans que je suis sa fille.

\- Attends ! Tu… Tu es la fille de Lily Evans… Ce… Ce qui veut dire que ça fait de toi la sœur…

\- Ma sœur, ce qui fait d'elle ma sœur…

\- Whaouh…

\- Je suis désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit Daphné, mais je ne pouvais rien dire, j'ai fait une promesse à ma mère que je ne pouvais pas rompre et c'était pour ma protection.

\- Hey ! Je comprends ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi ! Je ne vais pas arrêter de te parler pour ça, on est amies !

\- Merci, _**sourit avec reconnaissance Helen, soulagée de ne pas perdre ni son amie, ni son frère, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle ferait sans eux.**_

\- On devrait regagner les dortoirs, l _ **es ramena à la réalité Pansy pile au moment où la lumière s'éteignait dans la pièce**_ , si Rogue apprend que l'on était dehors après le couvre-feu, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau à tous les quatre !

\- Effectivement, cela serait mieux pour nous quatre, _**acquiesça Daphné, sortant sa baguette, afin de lancer un Lumos, leur permettant d'avoir un peu de lumière pour se guider, le couloir étant plongé dans le noir, dû au faites que le couvre-feu était passé.**_

 _ **Imitant leur amie, les trois autres Serpentards s'empressèrent de sortir leur baguette et de lancer le sortilège qui leur permit d'y voir un peu plus clair dans le couloir.**_

\- Allons-y, _**souffla Pansy, prenant la tête du groupe, espérant de tout son cœur qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire attraper.**_

 _ **Elle ne voulait pas faire perdre des points à sa Maison, ils étaient pour l'instant premier dans la coupe des quatre maisons, talonnés par les Serdaigle et il était tout bonnement hors de questions qu'elle, sa sœur et leurs amis soient responsables de la perte de point qui les feraient passer deuxième.**_

 _ **Atteignant les escaliers qui allaient leur faire redescendre les trois étages qu'ils avaient montés, la quatre Serpentard s'empressèrent de s'y engager, se mettant à grogner en les voyant bouger.**_

\- Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre deux minutes, maintenant on va mettre encore plus de temps à atteindre notre Dortoir, _ **grommela Daphné, qui se trouvait juste derrière Pansy, à côté d'Helen, Harry s'occupant de fermer la marche.**_

 _ **L'escalier venait de se stabiliser contre un autre mur, faisant soupirer les quatre Serpentard, à croire que les escaliers voulaient les voir faire une nouvelle infraction au règlement.**_

\- C'est le couloir qui est censé être interdit n'est-ce pas ? _**Souffla Harry, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, tout en regardant par-dessus ses amies.**_

\- C'est lui-même… Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? _**S'enquit Pansy, on attend que l'escalier bouge à nouv…**_

 _ **A cet instant précis, un miaulement de chat s'entendit quelque part derrière eux, les faisant se figer sur place, Miss Teigne était là, ce qui voulait dire que Rusard n'était pas loin, ils étaient mal, très mal…**_

\- Tant pis, on entre, si on doit se faire punir, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose de grave ! Au moins on pourra dire qu'on a vu ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir interdit ! _**S'exclama Helen, poussant légèrement sa sœur, afin d'ouvrir la porte menant au couloir, y entrant rapidement suivit par ses trois comparses, Harry refermant la porte derrière lui.**_

 _ **Tout autour d'eux était silencieux, les faisant frissonner, avant qu'ils n'entendent la voix de Rusard retentir derrière la porte qu'ils venaient de quitter.**_

 _ **Ils devaient trouver une cachette et vite !**_

 _ **Tentant d'ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, Harry laissa échapper un juron, elle était fermée à clé.**_

\- Quelqu'un connait un sort pour ouvrir les portes ? _**Demanda le brun, Daphné le poussant rapidement, afin de se placer devant la porte, sa baguette pointée sur la porte, murmurant un :**_

\- Alohomora !

 _ **Ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'ouvrir la porte devant eux, porte par laquelle les quatre Serpentard s'empressèrent de s'engouffrer dans la pièce devant eux, tandis qu'ils entendaient Rusard passer dans le couloir, tout en demandant à Miss Teigne de chercher les personnes qui s'étaient faufilée dans le coin.**_

\- Harry ? Je crois qu'ouvrir cette porte n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'on puisse avoir…, _**couina presque Pansy, affichant le visage le plus apeuré qui puisse exister, faisant se retourner ses trois comparses, afin de regarder ce qui pouvait lui faire peur ainsi.**_

\- Un… Un Cerbère ? Ici ? Dans l'école… Dumbledore est fou…

\- Tant pis pour la retenue je préfère encore ça à me faire bouffer toute crue, _**ajouta Helen, s'empressant d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte, laissant ses trois amis sortir, au moment où le chien commençait à s'agiter, se préparant à leur bondir dessus.**_

 _ **Refermant la porte d'un "Collaporta", sort qu'elle avait appris dans un livre chez elle, la jeune fille se mit ensuite à courir, suivit par ses amis, reprenant les escaliers, qui heureusement cette fois ci, était au bon endroit, pas besoin de trouver un autre chemin pour redescendre.**_

 _ **Sans jamais arrêter de courir, les quatre Serpentard finirent par arriver devant le pan de mur qui abritait leur Salle Commune, criant presque le mot de passe, avant d'enfin pouvoir se réfugier dans leur repère, découvrant une pièce totalement vide.**_

 _ **Visiblement, tout le monde avait déjà été se coucher.**_

\- Plus… Jamais… Ca ! _**S'exclama Pansy, essayant de reprendre son souffle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, la gorge en feu.**_

\- J'approuve ! _**Acquiesça Daphné, les joues rouges et la respiration presque aussi haletante que celle de son amie.**_

\- Dumbledore est… Totalement inc… Inconscient ! _**Ajouta à son tour Helen, qui elle aussi avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.**_

 _ **Harry lui, semblait être le moins affecté par leur petite course, il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à courir pour échapper à son cousin, alors ce n'était pas vraiment cinq minutes de course qui allait le mettre totalement KO.**_

\- Pourquoi mettre quelque chose d'aussi dangereux dans une école ? _**Fini-t-il par demander, fronçant les sourcils.**_

\- Je m'en fiche ! _**répondit rapidement Helen**_ , Harry tu dois me promettre que tu n'essayeras jamais de t'approcher de cette porte à nouveau, n'essayes pas de jouer au Gryffondor inconscient, tu n'es pas James !

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Non ! Je ne veux plus rien savoir ! Promet moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide !

\- Promis ! Et si vraiment je veux faire quelque chose de totalement irréfléchi, tu seras la première personne à le savoir, ça te va ? _**Fini par abdiquer le brun, sachant parfaitement que sa sœur… C'était encore très étrange de dire ça, ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas dit.**_

\- Bien, je pense que c'est le mieux que je pourrais tirer de toi de toute façon…

\- Tu commences à bien me connaitre, _**sourit-il avec amusement.**_

 _ **A leur côté, Daphnée commençait à tomber de fatigue, remarquant la façon de tanguer sur ses jambes et le bâillement qu'elle laissa échapper, Helen s'empressa de passer un bras autour de sa taille, la laissant se reposer contre elle.**_

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que nous allions nous coucher, on se retrouve tous demain matin ici pour aller déjeuner ? Je pense qu'il faudra trouver un moyen de prévenir Hermione que nous changeons nos plans, pas de petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle comme c'était prévu. Dumbledore saura tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas s'il nous voit utiliser un sort de silence, on fera un détour par la cuisine avant de se trouver une salle de classe.

\- Tu comptes lui dire pour… Tu sais quoi ?

\- Elle est notre amie maintenant et je pense que la tenir à l'écart ne serait pas une bonne idée. Elle est déjà rejetée par les Serdaigle, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente rejetée par nous aussi.

 _ **Acquiesçant aux paroles de sa sœur, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'empêcher d'en parler si elle le voulait, Pansy salua tout le monde, avant de prendre la direction des dortoirs, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose maintenant, dormir, afin de ne plus penser à rien…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, je ne fais pas de promesse pour quand il sera posté, mais je vous promets de terminer cette fiction.**_

 _ **Je vais essayer d'arrêter de poster des nouvelles fictions avant de terminer toutes celles que j'ai en cours.**_

 _ **Ou de me limiter au maximum à trois fictions en même temps, parce que là j'en suis tout de même à cinq à m'occuper en même temps, pour réduire le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour ! Me voici de retour avec le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction.**_

 _ **J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle se chapitre peut vous sembler un peu court.**_

 _ **Il fait quatre pages Word complète, mais il n'y a que la moitié de ce que je comptais mettre dedans au départ, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux.**_

 _ **Bonne lectures à vous tous !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Helen était stressée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, dans quelques heures se déroulerait son premier match de Quidditch et elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, surtout qu'elle jouait contre l'équipe de Gryffondor.**_

 _ **Assise à la table des Serpentards, la jeune fille grignotait sans entrain une tartine, tout en écoutant Pansy et Daphné essayer de faire manger Harry, qui visiblement était dans un état pie qu'elle.**_

\- Allez Harry, mange un peu, tu ne peux pas aller sur le terrain en ayant le ventre vide ! Dis-lui toi Pansy !

\- Elle a raison ! Si tu t'évanouis sur le terrain, ça ne va pas nous aider à vaincre les crétins de rouge et or !

\- Merci de ta considération Pansy ! _**Soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel, provoquant un léger rire de la part d'Helen.**_

\- Je t'en prie ! Ça n'empêche qu'elle a raison, tu dois manger Harry, tu ne peux pas aller sur le terrain comme ça et s'il le faut, j'irais prévenir Flint qui te fera manger de force.

\- Mais je n'ai pas faim…

\- Bonjour ! _**Lança alors Hermione, s'installant à côté d'Harry, fronçant les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'avait rien devant lui**_ , j'espère que tu n'as pas décidé de faire une grève de la faim avant ton premier match de Quidditch Harry Potter !

\- On a tous essayé de le faire manger, rien à faire, il est encore plu têtu qu'Helen et croit moi, c'est quelque chose que je pensais impossible il y a encore quelques semaines !

\- Mange au moins une pomme, _**lui proposa la Serdaigle, tout en en attrapant une dans le panier devant elle, la tendant à son voisin.**_

\- Je vais vomir si j'avale quoi que ce soit…

\- Harry James Potter si tu ne manges pas cette pomme je vais trouver le moyen de te séquestrer dans ta salle commune et tu ne vas pas te présenter au match, c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je veux jouer ! Je veux gagner ce match !

\- Alors mange !

 _ **Soupirant, Harry attrapa la pomme que lui tendait Hermione, croquant dedans tout en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, son amie pouvait être vraiment têtue quand elle le voulait.**_

\- On aurait dû attendre Hermione depuis le début, elle est visiblement bien plus douée que nous pour menacer les autres.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'il sait que moi je suis sérieuse, je ne le laisserais pas jouer s'il ne mange pas.

\- Non, elles sont tout aussi sérieuse, c'est juste qu'elle fait beaucoup plus peur que vous toutes réunis !

\- Toi, tu n'as jamais vu Helen réellement en colère, elle peut être effrayante.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas dans la conversation, je n'ai pas forcé Harry à manger quoi que ce soit !

\- Tu aurais dû ! _**Lança une voix derrière l'ancienne rouquine, la faisant se retourner, tout comme Pansy, les deux se levant d'un bon.**_

\- Maman ! _**Souffla Helen, se laissant entrainer dans une étreinte qui lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux.**_

 _ **Elle ne c'était pas rendu compte que sa Maman lui avait autant manqué.**_

 _ **Se séparant de Veronica, la jeune fille laissa la place à sa sœur qui s'empressa de prendre sa mère dans ses bras avec force.**_

\- Tu es là ! Pourquoi es-tu là ? _**S'enquit Pansy, toujours dans les bras de sa mère.**_

\- Parce que l'une de mes deux princesses va jouer son premier match de Quidditch et qu'il est tout bonnement hors de question que je loupe cela. J'ai vu avec le Ministère et le Professeure Rogue qui m'a tout de suite donné son accord pour que je sois là et puis comme ça, je vais pouvoir passer plusieurs heures avec vous deux.

\- C'est génial ! _**Sourit Helen, ses yeux brillant de joie**_ , Maman je te présente Daphné, Hermione et Harry.

\- Bonjour ! _**Lancèrent d'une même voix les deux jeunes filles, tout en faisant un léger signe de main à la mère de leurs amies.**_

\- Bonjour les filles _ **, leur**_ _**sourit doucement Veronica**_ , avant de se tourner en direction d'Harry, bonjour Harry.

 _ **Harry lui, resta silencieux, se prenant pour la première fois en pleine face la famille de sa sœur.**_

 _ **Il savait bien sûr qu'elle avait grandi dans une famille heureuse, mais il n'avait jamais réellement visualisé la chose avant maintenant.**_

\- Je… Bonjour, _**fini-t-il par dire avec timidité.**_

\- Je sais que l'on a certainement déjà dû te le dire beaucoup, mais tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, sauf pour les yeux, ce sont ceux de Lily, je pourrais les reconnaitre entre milles.

\- Ha… Hagrid me l'a dit, quand il est venu me chercher, vous connaissiez bien Maman, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle était ma meilleure amie, la meilleure amie que je pouvais espérer avoir un jour… J'aurais aimé empêcher sa mort, mais à aucun moment nous avions pensé que leur gardien du secret les trahirait ainsi…

\- Je sais…, _**murmura simplement Harry, se taisant ensuite en sentant un regard pointé sur lui et ses amies… Dumbledore…**_

 _ **En effet, le Directeur de l'école avait quitté sa chaise Directorial pour s'approcher de la petite réunion qui se tramait sous ses yeux.**_

 _ **Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il n'aimait pas ça, manque de chance, les gamins semblaient tous être protégés contre l'occlumencie.**_

\- Je crois que nous sommes observés, _**lança innocemment Hermione, levant son regard sur le Directeur qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques pas d'eux.**_

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici de si bon matin Mrs Parkinson ?

\- Je suis venue voir ma fille jouer son premier match de Quidditch.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous introduire comme ça à Poudlard sans autorisation, je vais devoir vous demander de quitter le…

\- Non, je ne vais aller nulle part, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai ici une attestation écrite de la main du Ministre lui-même pour être présente aujourd'hui.

\- Le Ministre ne peut…

\- Le Ministre peut faire ce qu'il veut Dumbledore, _**rétorqua Veronica, se plaçant face au directeur, ne toisant avec un mépris non feint**_ , ce n'est pas parce que vous vous pensez intouchable en tant que Directeur de cette école qu'il faut en oublier les lois mises en place depuis des siècles. L'école, puisqu'elle est publique est gérée par le Ministère de la Magie, ce qui veut dire que le Ministre de la Magie, ou la personne en charge du Ministère de l'éduction a le droit de donner son accord pour qu'un parent entre dans le château.

\- Le Ministre aurait pu tout de même m'avertir de…

\- Il vous a envoyé un hibou hier dans la journée, peut-être n'avez-vous pas ouvert votre courrier, dans ce cas je ne suis pas responsable… Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec mes filles et leurs amis, j'ai tellement entendu parler d'eux tous.

\- Bien entendu Mrs Parkinson, _**avait alors retentit la voix doucereuse de Rogue qui c'était approché, préférant être là en cas de problème avec des élèves de sa Maison**_ , Monsieur le Directeur, je pense avoir entendu le Professeure Bibine dire qu'elle avait besoin de vous parler au sujet de votre choix en matière de commentateur sportif, elle a peur qu'il soit trop… Partial…

 _ **Comprenant bien qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, le Directeur fit demi-tour, non sans lancer un regard noir à Veronica Parkinson par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que ce n'était pas fini.**_

\- Heureusement que tu nous avais dit dans une lettre de ne pas nous mettre le Directeur à dos, _**fini par lancer Pansy, l'amusement se faisant entendre dans sa voix.**_

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute, il m'a cherché. Et puis tu connais le Dicton : "Fais ce que je te dis, mais ne fait pas ce que je fais".

\- Ah oui, celui-là on le connait plutôt bien, _**répondit avec amusement Helen, tandis que sa mère la faisait se rassoir, tout comme Pansy, prenant place entre ses deux filles.**_

\- Alors ? Prêt pour votre match ?

\- Si on peut dire ça, j'ai rêvé toute la nuit que je n'arrivais pas à toucher un seul souaffle et que je me faisais virer de l'équipe, _**grimaça l'ancienne rouquine, Veronica passant une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux.**_

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en sortir et que tu vas faire une très bonne équipe avec Harry.

\- Vous ne nous avez même pas encore vu jouer Mrs Parkinson, _**répondit alors le dît Harry, sans lever les yeux de son assiette seulement occupée par son trognon de pomme.**_

\- Veronica, tu peux m'appeler Veronica et tu peux également me tutoyer… Si rien n'était arrivé à Lily et James, tu m'aurais surement appelé Auntie Veronica, _**plaisanta doucement la mère de Pansy et Helen, bien que les larmes dans ses yeux ne trompent personne.**_

\- D'accord, _**murmura-t-il, levant finalement les yeux de son noyau de pomme, faisant soupirer Veronica.**_

 _ **Voir le regard de sa meilleure amie en face d'elle, d'une manière aussi exacte lui coupa le souffle.**_

 _ **La mère de famille se demanda pendant un instant comment faisait Severus pour voir cela tous les jours et ne pas craquer.**_

 _ **Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il avait toujours eu des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour sa meilleure amie, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais ressentit la même chose, alors voir ses yeux tous les jours, sur une copie conforme de James Potter…**_

\- Je ne t'ai peut-être jamais vu jouer Harry, mais j'ai vu jouer ton père, il avait un talent énorme pour le Quidditch, alors je me dis que si le Professeur Rogue a fait de toi un joueur, alors que tu es seulement en première année, il a surement dû te léguer un petit quelque chose de ce côté-là… En tout cas, ça ne peut que venir de son côté, Lily détestait voler, je me rappelle encore de notre première leçon de vol, elle est arrivée avec une dispense envoyée par ses parents disant qu'elle avait le vertige.

\- Et ça a marché ?

\- C'était Bibine.

\- Donc ça n'a pas marché, _**scanda la petite bande d'une seule voix, faisant pouffer la mère de famille.**_

\- Ca n'a effectivement pas marché, avec Bibine, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, on doit être sur le terrain.

\- On a déjà pu s'en rendre compte oui, _**soupira Helen**_ , Seamus a une peur bleu de remonter sur son balais, depuis tu sais… Mais elle n'en a rien à faire, elle l'oblige quand même à remonter dessus à chaque cours.

\- La dernière fois il est vraiment tombé de son balais, Madame Pomfresh a dû lui faire repousser tous les os de son bras gauche tellement ils étaient en vrac et je peux vous dire que ça fait un mal de chien, _**frissonna Daphné, fermant les yeux comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir.**_

\- C'est un Gryffondor c'est ça ?

 _ **Un hochement de tête d'Harry confirma l'information, faisant froncer les sourcils de Veronica.**_

\- Et pourquoi le Professeure McGonagall ne dit rien ? Ce n'est pas son rôle en tant que Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor ?

\- C'est son rôle, le Professeur Rogue serait déjà devenu fou si quelque chose comme ça serait arrivé à quelqu'un de notre Maison, mais je suppose qu'elle doit s'attendre à ce que Seamus fasse quelque chose d'héroïque ou un truc du genre. Gryffondor, tout ça, tout ça, _**répondit Pansy.**_

\- Ne dénigre pas ma Maison s'il te plait, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les étudiants des Maisons de cette école se mettent à grandir en pensant qu'il faut absolument suivre les "qualités principales" de leur Maison, sans penser un seul instant à grandir par eux-mêmes, avec leurs propres idées.

\- On ne change pas une méthode qui gagne, _**railla Pansy**_ , et puis ce n'est pas comme si Dumbledore faisait quelque chose pour changer ça, presque personne ici n'a des amis dans d'autres Maisons que la sienne.

\- Quand Hermione c'est mis à trainer avec nous, toute sa Maison c'est mise à la traiter en paria et nous avons nous aussi eu le droit à des remarques de notre côté, _**ajouta Daphné.**_

\- La seule raison pour laquelle on ne nous cherche pas d'ennui, c'est parce qu'Harry est le Survivant et que personne ne veut vraiment se le mettre à dos dans notre Maison.

 _ **La conversation dû se terminer ainsi, puisque la voix de Marcus Flint retentit, faisant sursauter les deux nouveaux Poursuiveurs de l'équipe.**_

\- C'est le moment d'aller en mettre plein la vue à toute l'école, on va montrer à ses Gryffondors de quel bois on se chauffe.

 _ **Acquiesçant faiblement, Helen laissa sa mère lui poser un baiser dans ses cheveux, avant de se lever, Harry en faisant de même de l'autre côté de la table, suivant leur Capitaine et le reste de l'équipe en direction du terrain de Quidditch…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite, sinon je profite de ce chapitre, bien que Noël soit déjà passé, pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 14 de la fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme toujours, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Le match se déroulait à merveille, Harry et Helen faisaient une équipe du tonnerre sur un balai et jamais Rogue ne c'était sentit aussi content d'avoir mis le fils Potter dans son équipe, malgré son aversion pour son père, il fallait avouer qu'il avait hérité de son talent…**_

 _ **Et cette petite Parkinson était également excellente, Severus savait qu'elle avait été adoptée, alors peut-être que ses parents étaient eux aussi doués au Quidditch, mais ça, il ne le saurait jamais.**_

 _ **Les regardant faire un nouveau tour de passe-passe avec le troisième Poursuiveur de l'équipe et marquer un but, Rogue dû s'empêcher de laisser son enthousiasme ressortir de trop, cela serait très mal vue, après tout, il était la terreur des cachots.**_

 _ **Au lieu de cela, il laissa simplement un rictus prendre place sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il imaginait déjà la tête de McGonagall en fin de saison quand la Coupe ne quitterait pas sa place, dans son bureau.**_

\- Il se passe quelque chose ! _**Retentit la voix de la sœur d'Helen, faisant se reconcentrer Rogue sur le match.**_

 _ **Effectivement, quelque chose se passait dans les airs, les balais de ses deux jeunes recrues de première année semblaient ne plus vouloir leur écouter, n'en faisant qu'à leur tête.**_

\- Quelqu'un est en train de leur jeter un sort, _**dit finalement la jeune élève de Serdaigle qui semblait maintenant faire partie intégrante de la petite bande composée avant son arrivée uniquement de Serpentards,**_ regardez Quirrell ! _**Ajouta-t-elle finalement, montrant un peu plus loin leur Professeur de Défense qui semblait être en train de marmonner des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre de là où il se trouvait.**_

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas laisser Harry et Helen tomber de leurs balais, _**souffla Pansy, ne quittant pas sa sœur des yeux, l'inquiétude s'entendant dans sa voix.**_

\- J'ai une idée, mais il va falloir que vous me couvriez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Hermione ?

\- J'ai appris la semaine dernière un sort qui me permettrait de mettre le feu à la cape de Quirrell en passant en dessous les gradins, ça devrait le déconcentrer assez longtemps pour casser le sortilège, j'espère juste qu'ils vont tenir jusqu'à ce que je réussisse.

\- C'est le meilleur plan qu'on ait, _**murmura Pansy, se demandant pourquoi sa mère n'était pas encore intervenue pour proposer quelque chose, ou même les interrompre en leur disant que c'était trop dangereux.**_

 _ **Baissant le regard quelques instants pour la chercher, la jeune fille la trouva plus loin, en train de se disputer avec le Directeur de l'école, qui n'avait pas mis d'assez bonne protection sur le terrain pour elle.**_

\- Je vais avec Hermione, _**dit Daphné, se levant à son tour avec détermination**_ , si jamais on était tout le temps avec toi Pansy.

\- Bien entendu, _**répondit cette dernière, avant de se reconcentrer sur sa sœur et Harry, sans savoir qu'un peu plus loin Rogue avait tout entendu.**_

 _ **Décidant de venir en aide à ses élèves, le Professeur de Potion commença à murmurer un contre sort basique, afin de les maintenir en vol du mieux qu'il le pouvait, prêt à sortir sa baguette pour les aider à atterrir correctement sur la pelouse si besoin était, il n'allait pas les laisser se blesser inutilement.**_

 _ **De leur côté, Hermione et Daphné n'avaient pas mis longtemps à atteindre Quirrell qui ne c'était même pas rendu compte de leur présence, bien trop occupé à regarder les deux élèves en vol tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensible pour les deux première année.**_

\- Vas-y Hermione, je te couvre, _**souffla Daphné, sortant sa baguette avec discrétion, en même temps que celle de son amie, elle n'hésiterait pas à viser son Professeur avec, après tout, il était en train de s'en prendre à deux de ses meilleurs amis.**_

\- Incendio, _**murmura Hermione en direction de la cape de Quirrell, soulagée de voir des petites flammes sortirent de sa baguette pour venir se poser sur la cape du Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**_

 _ **N'attendant pas qu'il s'en rende compte, les deux étudiantes rangèrent leur baguette, avant de s'écrier d'une voix apeurée :**_

\- Oh mon dieu Professeur ! Votre cape est en feu !

 _ **Se retournant, Quirrell perdit le contact visuel avec Harry et Helen, leur permettant de se stabiliser à nouveau sur leur balai, sous les applaudissements des verts et argents, ainsi que de quelques élèves des autres Maisons.**_

 _ **Même s'ils étaient des Serpentards, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment participés au lynchage des autres Maisons et en plus Harry était le Survivant, ce qui lui amenait une certaine popularité parmi les autres étudiants de l'école.**_

\- On s'en va Hermione, _**lança Daphné, tout en attrapant la main de son amie, avant de rejoindre Pansy et Veronica qui avait visiblement arrêté de crier sur Dumbledore.**_

\- Où étiez-vous les filles ? _**S'enquit la Mère des deux sœurs Parkinson, remarquant seulement maintenant que les deux amies de ses filles s'étaient absentées.**_

\- Disons que l'on a aidé le Professeur Quirrell, il semblait avoir un petit problème de… Retour de flamme, _**répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules, faisant sourire avec amusement Pansy et Daphné, comprenant parfaitement ce que leur amie venait de dire, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Veronica.**_

\- Harry Potter vient de marquer ! _**Retentit alors la voix du commentateur, faisant se stopper là leur discussion, tout le monde se reconcentrant sur le jeu…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Le jeu c'était terminé sur une très net victoire de Serpentard, puisque l'attrapeur de l'équipe des verts et argents avait attrapé le vif d'or, donnant la victoire à son équipe, ce qui avait rendu folle de joie l'ensemble de la Maison au Serpent.**_

 _ **Des chants à base de "on a battu Gryffondor", retentissait dans l'ensemble du terrain de Quidditch, sous le sourire un brin amusé de Rogue, il n'avait jamais aimé les rouges et ors, ce n'était un secret pour personne, alors les voir perdre le rendait heureux.**_

\- Vous avez été géniaux ! _**S'exclama Daphné, serrant ses deux amis dans ses bras,**_ honnêtement, je n'aime pas le Quidditch tant que ça, mais vous voir jouer c'était vraiment sympa, votre duo fonctionne et votre trio avec Flint aussi, vous avez dû beaucoup vous entrainer !

\- A chacun de nos entrainements Flint nous faisait rester avec lui, au départ on avait un peu de mal, mais ensuite on a commencé à discuter et Flint est plutôt sympa, quand on apprend à le connaitre.

\- Il nous a dit que si nous avions le moindre problème, on pouvait aller le voir, il nous aiderait avec plaisir, _**sourit doucement Harry.**_

\- Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, _**intervint finalement Veronica, faisant se tourner tous les enfants dans sa direction**_ , vous avez été vraiment très bon tous… Harry, Helen, James aurait été vraiment très fière de vous, vous êtes vraiment doués tous les deux, peut-être même plus que lui.

 _ **La remarque eu le mérite de tirer les larmes aux yeux des deux enfants, aucun d'eux n'avaient eu la chance de connaitre leurs parents et d'une certaine manière savoir qu'ils les auraient rendu fière leur faisait du bien.**_

\- Merci Maman.

\- Merci Veronica, _**répondirent d'une seule voix les deux enfants, tandis qu'Helen se jetait dans les bras de sa Mère pour lui faire un câlin, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de retenir ses larmes.**_

\- Je vais devoir y aller, je crois que Dumbledore ne va pas vouloir me voir une minute de plus dans ce château.

\- C'est dommage ! J'aurais adoré que tu viennes manger avec nous pour fêter notre victoire, _**soupira Helen, avant de se séparer de Veronica, reculant pour la regarder dans les yeux.**_

\- On fêtera tout ça comme il se doit quand vous reviendrez pour les fêtes, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si vous aviez prévus de rester au château pour les fêtes ou pas, mais vous êtes bien entendu tous les bienvenus à la Maison, ça me ferait plaisir de connaître un peu plus les amis de mes filles.

\- J'aurais adoré Mrs Parkinson, mais je vais faire du Ski avec mes parents dans les Alpes française.

\- Au Ski ?

\- C'est Moldu, _**répondit Pansy**_ , Hermione nous a dit qu'ils se mettaient des sortes de planches en bois aux pieds et qu'ils glissaient sur la neige comme ça, ce qui semble assez amusant en faites.

\- Je n'en doute pas, même si cela me parait un peu dangereux.

\- Ça l'est beaucoup moins que le Quidditch, _**rétorqua la née Moldue, prête à défendre ce sport qu'elle aimait beaucoup.**_

\- Vu comme ça, _**sourit avec amusement Veronica**_ , et vous Daphné ? Harry ?

\- J'avais prévu de rester au château, puisque mes parents et ma sœur vont à des réceptions auxquels je déteste assister, mais je serais enchantée de venir fêter Noël avec mes amies, si Harry vient bien entendu, je ne voudrais pas le laisser seul ici.

\- Je… Je pense que j'aimerai venir, _**répondit Harry, d'une voix douce et hésitante.**_

 _ **Il n'avait jamais véritablement eu d'adulte qui s'intéressait à lui de la manière dont le faisait Veronica, elle semblait vraiment vouloir le connaitre, comme lui-même, pas juste Harry Potter le Survivant, comme les tous les adultes qu'il avait rencontré ses derniers mois.**_

\- Alors comme ça, c'est décidé, je vais organiser tout cela ! _**Sourit avec enthousiasme la Mère des filles, avant de chercher quelque chose dans les poches de sa robe, finissant par mettre la main dessus,**_ j'ai un cadeau pour chacun d'entre vous ici… Quelque chose qui va empêcher Dumbledore d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur vous, parce que je suis persuadée que c'est ce qu'il va faire dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il n'aime pas être dans l'ombre et je refuse qu'il apprenne pour Helen tant qu'elle ne sera pas en mesure de se défendre par elle-même… J'ai fait une promesse à Lily et je me refuse à ce qu'elle soit rompue.

 _ **Sortant plusieurs colliers du paquet qu'elle tenait en main, Veronica en tendit un à chacun des enfants devant elle.**_

\- Habituellement on offre ses colliers aux enfants de sang pur, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne divulguent des secrets de leurs familles sans le faire exprès et surtout, pour qu'on ne puisse pas leur extraire sans leur consentement.

\- Mais il suffirait d'enlever le collier à la personne pour que ça fonctionne à nouveau non ?

\- Tant que le collier est à proximité ou que quelqu'un en porte un à proximité, personne ne pourra lire vos pensées. Et une fois que vous avez accroché se collier autour de votre cou, seul vous pouvez l'enlever.

\- C'est plutôt ingénieux comme système, tout le monde devrait pouvoir en avoir un, _**répondit Hermione, tout en examinant le collier qu'elle avait entre ses mains.**_

\- Très certainement, mais peu de famille peuvent se les permettre, les sorts posés dessus sont coûteux et seuls quelques sorciers sont assez puissants pour les réaliser.

\- Les sorts coûtent de l'argent ?

\- Bien sûr, quand on demande à un sorcier de poser un sort de protection sur une Maison par exemple, il est normal qu'il soit rémunéré.

\- Je comprends, _**fini par répondre Hermione après y avoir réfléchis**_ , quand mes parents ont fait installer un système de surveillance sur leur cabinet dentaire, ils ont payés les personnes qui s'en sont occupée, je suppose que c'est plus ou moins la même chose.

\- C'est exactement la même chose, _**sourit doucement Veronica, tandis que les jeunes adolescents devant elle s'empressaient tous de mettre leur collier, le dissimulant sous leurs robes.**_

 _ **Il valait mieux que Dumbledore n'apprenne jamais leur existence, même s'il risquait d'avoir des soupçons, après tout ils étaient seulement en première année et leur esprit n'était pas assez développé pour qu'ils aient apprit la légilimencie.**_

\- Je dois vraiment y aller cette fois-ci, Pansy, Helen, essayez de ne pas vous mettre dans des problèmes, Harry, s'il te plait, essaie de ne pas t'attirer des ennuis non plus, avec les gènes de James Potter je sais que cela sera compliqué, mais j'ai bon espoir que tu es hérité un peu du côté prudent de Lily aussi… Daphné, Hermione, vous semblez être plutôt sage, essayez de les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

 _ **Se jetant un regard amusé en pensant à ce qu'elles venaient de faire à Quirrell, les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent rapidement, tout comme leurs trois autres amis.**_

\- On va faire notre maximum pour éviter les problèmes, mais généralement ceux sont eux qui nous trouvent, _**répondit finalement Helen, faisant soupirer sa Mère, tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.**_

\- C'est une réponse que James aurait très bien pu me dire pendant notre temps à l'école, il semblerait que tu es héritée de lui bien plus que je ne le pensais… Essaye juste de penser avant d'agir, s'il te plait, parce que sinon tu peux directement demander à changer de Maison, les rouges et ors t'accueillerons à bras ouvert.

 _ **Grommelant face à la réponse de sa Mère, l'ancienne rouquine laissa Daphné passer un bras autour du sien.**_

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'occuper de la garder en vie et l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, _**sourit la petite blonde, recevant un petit sourire en retour de Veronica.**_

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, maintenant je sais que je l'ai déjà dit au moins trois fois, mais je dois vraiment y aller.

 _ **Se détournant, Veronica Parkinson prit la direction de la sortie du parc, afin de pouvoir transplaner en paix, après tout, on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **Je profite de cette fin de chapitre pour répondre à une review que j'ai eu, me disant que j'étais trop dur avec Ron et compagnie.**_

 _ **Je rappelle que j'avais prévenu que je n'aimais pas vraiment ce personnage et qu'il risquait d'en baver pas mal, alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça change.**_

 _ **Tout comme ne vous attendez pas à ce que Dumbledore devienne sympa.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas là pour reprendre la saga mot pour mot et juste rajouter une sœur à Harry, je suis là parce que j'ai envie de tourner tout ça différemment.**_

 _ **Pour l'instant ça doit vous sembler assez ressemblant, mais plus ça va aller, plus je vais me différencier de la Saga originelle.**_

 _ **Voilà, voilà, c'était ma petite (grande) réponse.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de cette fic.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Tout comme ma fiction sur Supergirl, je vous dois une excuse pour ne pas avoir publié Lundi comme je le devais.**_

 _ **J'ai été voir Véronic DiCaire à Strasbourg dimanche soir et j'ai mis plus ou moins la semaine à m'en remettre niveau heure de sommeil.**_

 _ **Je n'ai quasi pas regardé de série de la semaine, j'ai à peine allumé mon ordi et donc, je n'ai rien publié.**_

 _ **Mais après ma grâce-matinée habituelle du Samedi matin, je suis enfin assez en forme pour vous publier ce chapitre !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Le mois de Décembre était arrivé rapidement et c'est les bras pleins de baguages que les cinq étudiants de première année furent déposés sur le Quai 9 ¾, avec toute une marée d'autres étudiants.**_

 _ **Repérant rapidement leur Mère dans un coin un peu à l'écart de toute cette agitation, les sœurs Parkinson tirèrent leurs amis à leur suite, afin de la rejoindre, Hermione les suivants, puisque Veronica Parkinson devait la ramener chez elle.**_

 _ **La jeune née Moldue n'avait pas très bien compris cette histoire de Transplanage d'escorte ou encore de Poudre de Cheminette, mais elle avait vraiment hâte d'essayer les deux.**_

\- Tout c'est bien passé ? Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problème dans le Train ?

\- Non, tout c'est bien passé, Malefoy a bien essayé de venir nous chercher des noises, mais Hermione est plutôt douée avec sa baguette, il est ressortit de notre compartiment avec des cheveux roux, il était horrifié.

\- Je croyais que tu étais la raisonnable de la bande.

\- Je défendais simplement mes amis… Et puis, il passe tout son temps à parler des Weasley, alors je me suis dit qu'il aimerait certainement leur ressembler.

\- Tu es redoutable Hermione Granger, _**sourit avec amusement Pansy**_ , rappelle moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère.

\- On s'assurera de te le rappeler, _**répondit Helen.**_

\- Prêt à tous y aller ? Harry, Hermione on va utiliser le réseau de cheminé, comme on déjà dû vous l'expliquer Helen, Pansy et Daphné… Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est extrêmement simple. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire et d'entrer dans la cheminé et dire distinctement "Manoir Parkinson".

\- Peut-être pourrais-je y aller avec Hermione, _**proposa Pansy**_ , comme ça, nous serons sûrs qu'elle ne se perdra pas… Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Hermione ! Je veux juste m'assurer que tu arrives chez nous en un seul morceau.

\- Ok, je pense que cela serait plus sûr, comme ça, je vais faire la même chose avec Harry, _**acquiesça Veronica**_ , Helen, tu y vas en première, Daphné ira en numéro deux, ensuite Pansy et Hermione, et Harry et moi suivrons.

 _ **Acquiesçant, Helen attrapa une poignée de poudre verte, avant de se mettre au centre du feu, parlant d'une voix assurée.**_

\- Manoir Parkinson, Pays de Galles.

 _ **Avant de disparaitre, sous le regard stupéfait d'Harry et Hermione.**_

\- Génial ! _**Laissa échapper le Survivant, tandis que Daphné entrait à son tour dans la cheminée, répétant mot pour mot ce que venait de dire Helen, disparaissant à son tour dans les flammes vertes…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Au Manoir, Helen avait rapidement dégagé le chemin une fois qu'elle fut arrivée, sortant sa valise miniaturisée de sa poche pour lui faire retrouver sa taille normale.**_

\- Miss, Alfora est heureuse de vous revoir, _**chantonna un Elf de Maison en apparaissant à ses côtés, ses oreilles remuant de joie.**_

\- Moi aussi Alfora, je suis heureuse d'être de retour à la Maison, tu penses que tu pourrais m'enlever le sort ?

\- Alfora n'est pas sûre que…

\- S'il te plait ? J'aimerai vraiment retrouver ma véritable apparence…

\- Vos amis savent qui vous êtes ?

\- Bien sûr, ils sont mes amis, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire pour moi, je te promets que je ne te demanderai pas cela si je n'étais pas certaine que c'était sûr.

 _ **Alfora était l'Elfe de Maison de la famille depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, il était comme un membre de sa famille Parkinson, ou tout du moins Helen et Pansy le considérait comme tel.**_

\- Très bien Miss, ne bougez pas, je n'aimerai pas vous blesser dans le processus.

 _ **Acquiesçant, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, laissant une vague de magie la frapper au moment où Daphné apparaissait.**_

\- Whaouh ! Tu es super belle comme ça ! _**S'exclama la petite blonde en s'approchant de son amie afin de la regarder, tandis que celle-ci ouvrait les yeux, se mordant la lèvre**_ d'appréhension, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es obligée de changer d'apparence, tu es une copie conforme de Lily Potter.

\- Tu trouves ? _**Demanda timidement la jeune fille, ayant retrouvée ses cheveux roux, ses yeux couleur noisette et ses taches de rousseurs sur sa peau légèrement plus pâle.**_

\- Bien sûr ! Harry va avoir un choc en te voyant comme ça.

\- J'aurai peut-être dû attendre qu'il arrive avant de faire ça…

 _ **Au même moment le feu était réactivé, laissant apparaitre Pansy et Hermione.**_

\- Où est Helen ? _**Demanda Hermione, qui voyait Daphné en compagnie d'une parfaite inconnue.**_

\- C'est moi, _**répondit la rouquine,**_ j'ai juste retrouvé ma véritable apparence, ce qui fait vraiment du bien, tu peux me croire.

\- C'est vraiment impressionnant ! _**S'exclama la jeune née Moldu**_ , on dirait votre Mère Biologique à Harry et toi, sauf les yeux, tu as les mêmes yeux que James.

\- Quand j'ai appris que Lily et James étaient mes parents biologiques, c'est la première chose que Maman a dit, que je ressemblais énormément à Lily… Elle a dit que j'avais son intelligence aussi et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus plaisir… Leur ressembler au niveau de l'apparence, c'est bien, mais tout le reste, c'est mieux…

 _ **Hermione acquiesça doucement, comprenant plus ou moins ce qu'elle voulait dire, tandis que le feu s'activait une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaitre Veronica Parkinson et Harry.**_

\- C'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation, je pense que je préfère quand même la voiture, tant pis si c'est plus long, _**lança Harry en sortant de la cheminée, s'époussetant des cendres qui c'étaient installées sur lui.**_

 _ **Relevant sa tête, le Survivant fronça les sourcils, avant de reculer d'un pas, fonçant presque dans Veronica qui se trouvait toujours derrière lui.**_

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qui…

\- C'est Helen, Harry, _**souffla doucement Hermione, qui avait vu le trouble prendre place dans l'esprit de son ami,**_ c'est sa véritable apparence… Tu sais, celle dont elle nous avait parlé.

\- Elle ressemble tellement à Maman…, _**murmura-t-il, ses yeux verts se remplissant de larmes, tandis qu'il s'avançait finalement, regardant sa sœur, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois.**_

\- Comme toi tu ressembles tellement à James, _**répondit la rouquine, s'approchant de son frère biologique**_ , tu es en tout point semblable à lui, sauf les yeux, tu as les yeux de Lily… Il fallait bien t'attendre à ce que je ressemble à l'un ou à l'autre, sinon nous n'aurions pas changé mon apparence.

\- Je sais, mais c'est tout de même très déroutant…

\- Bien, que diriez-vous de montrer à Harry son cadeau de Noël en avance, pendant ce temps je vais ramener Hermione à ses parents, Daphné, tu dormiras dans la chambre d'Helen, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Du tout ! Au moins elle ne ronfle pas…

 _ **Un léger éclat de rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de la mère de famille, tandis que les cinq jeunes adolescents se prenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre afin de se dire au revoir.**_

\- Tu vas nous manquer ! N'hésite pas à nous envoyer un hibou si tu as un souci, je suis sûre que je pourrais convaincre Maman de venir te chercher ! _**S'exclama Pansy, prenant Hermione dans ses bras pour un câlin de circonstance.**_

\- Tout devrait bien se passer, mais je te promets que tu seras la première au courant si je tombe au ski.

 _ **Acquiesçant, Pansy se recula, laissant Helen prendre son amie dans ses bras, rapidement suivit par Daphné et Harry.**_

\- A la rentrée ?

\- A la rentrée, on sera dans le wagon du fond.

 _ **Souriant une dernière fois à ses amis, Hermione se laissa prendra la main par Veronica Parkinson, qui transplana avec elle, laissant les quatre Serpentard entre eux…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre, une chambre rien que pour lui, quelque chose qui n'était ni un placard à balais, ni la deuxième chambre de Dudley.**_

 _ **Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce cadeau, il n'avait rien fait d'ailleurs, il était toujours Harry Potter, l'orphelin obligé de vivre avec son oncle et sa tante…**_

 _ **Un bruit de coup retentit contre la porte de sa toute nouvelle chambre, le tirant de ses pensées.**_

\- Harry ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ? _**Retentit la voix de Veronica Parkinson, légèrement étouffée par la porte de bois.**_

\- Bien sûr, _**acquiesça-t-il, se levant rapidement pour ouvrir la porte, trouvant la meilleure amie de sa Mère derrière la porte, la laissant entrer, refermant la porte derrière elle.**_

\- La chambre te plait ?

\- Elle est parfaite, _**répondit-il précipitamment**_ , merci ! Je ne méritais pas tout ça.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est juste une chambre.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de chambre, _**avoua-t-il**_ , j'avais un placard et puis j'ai eu le droit de séjourner dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley pendant quelques temps… Il a une chambre ou il entrepose tout ce qu'il ne veut plus ou tout ce qu'il a cassé. C'était sympa, bien mieux que le placard à balais.

\- Et bien maintenant tu as une chambre Harry, elle sera là à chaque fois que tu viendras chez nous, l _ **ui sourit doucement Veronica, posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.**_

\- Merci…

\- J'ai quelque chose d'autre dont j'aimerai te parler Harry, si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, non, pas de problème.

\- Comme tu le sais, Helen et Pansy m'ont parlées de ce qu'il se passait dans ta famille, je savais déjà que Petunia était quelqu'un d'horrible pour l'avoir rencontrée, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle te traiterait ainsi, parce que je sais qu'elle aimait Lily malgré tout… Je pense qu'elle n'est toujours pas passée au-dessus de sa jalousie malheureusement.

\- Sa jalousie ?

\- Lily était intelligente, plutôt jolie et surtout, c'était elle qui avait reçu le don de la magie, Petunia a été jalouse de sa sœur toute sa vie et je pense que d'une certaine façon, elle l'est toujours.

\- Comment peut-on être jalouse d'une personne qui est morte ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harry, je n'ai pas passé assez de temps avec la sœur de Lily pour la comprendre véritablement.

\- C'est triste, _**souffla-t-il**_ , d'être jalouse d'une morte, de sa propre sœur morte…

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que Petunia soit une personne très heureuse Harry, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle l'ait été un jour dans sa vie… Mais assez parlé de ta tante veux-tu, j'aimerai te poser une question et je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, parce que je ne ferais rien contre volonté, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Je vous le promets.

\- Bien… Comme tu le sais, j'ai voulu t'adopter en même temps qu'Helen, mais Dumbledore a tout fait pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de risque pour sa sœur d'être repérée par qui que ce soit, je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais faire partie de notre famille. La protection du sang serait toujours activée puisque ta sœur est là, tu serais donc en sécurité et nous nous assurerons bien sûr qu'aucun Mangemort ne s'en prenne à toi. Tu serais de la famille, comme tu aurais dû l'être depuis le début, comme tu l'es déjà d'une certaine manière.

 _ **Les paroles de la mère de famille firent monter les larmes aux yeux d'Harry.**_

 _ **D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami et de famille et voilà qu'il obtenait des amies, une sœur et même toute une famille avec elle.**_

\- Je serais heureux de faire partie de votre famille Veronica…, _**réussit-il à souffler d'une voix devenue plus rauque d'émotion.**_

\- Alors je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu en fasses partit officiellement Harry, c'est une promesse.

 _ **Attirant Harry dans une étreinte, Veronica le laissa pleurer dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, espérant que Lily serait heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait jamais abandonnée, qu'elle avait fini par réunir ses deux enfants sous le même toit.**_

 _"Je suis désolée que cela m'est pris tant de temps Lily, mais tes deux bébés sont en sécurité avec moi",_ _ **fini-t-elle par penser, serrant juste un peu plus fort le jumeau de sa fille dans ses bras.**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **J'ai vraiment galéré à écrire la scène finale parce que je voulais vraiment que la scène entre Harry et Veronica soit parfaite, n'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, je vais faire mon maximum pour ne pas trop trainer.**_

 _ **Bien entendu, vous pouvez toujours suivre mon avancement sur ma page facebook "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction"**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Avec un peu de retard sur mon planning, me voici me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Je profite de cette petite intro pour remercier "Kasperix" pour c'être rendu compte de deux erreurs que j'ai pu faire dans mes chapitres précédents.**_

 _ **Neville est en effet un Pouffy, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait atterrir à Gryffondor soudainement dans le chapitre 12.**_

 _ **Quant à Flint, j'avoue avoir cherché si je n'avais pas déjà parlé de qui faisait équipe avec Harry et Helen dans le trio de Poursuiveurs et je n'avais tout simplement pas trouvé, alors j'étais partit sur autre chose, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est plutôt logique.**_

 _ **Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais rectifier ses deux erreurs au plus vite, il faut juste que je trouve comment faire pour que ça ne modifie pas trop l'histoire.**_

 _ **Pour un c'est plus simple que l'autre, mais je vais me débrouiller, c'est moi qui ne sait plus ce que je fais.**_

 _ **Le problème d'écrire plusieurs fictions en même temps.**_

 _ **Mais je dois avouer que si je ne le faisais pas, je finirai par m'ennuyer et abandonner la seule fic que j'écris, alors que là, j'ai un peu de diversité, c'est cool.**_

 _ **Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **La nouvelle de la possible adoption d'Harry par les Parkinson avait réjoui Helen, elle avait serré son frère dans ses bras, laissant une larme de joie couler sur sa joue.**_

 _ **Depuis qu'elle savait qu'Harry et elle était liés, elle avait voulu plus que tout qu'il rejoigne véritablement sa famille.**_

 _ **Daphné également avait été très heureuse pour son ami, sachant comment sa famille avait tendance à le traiter, au moins ici il serait bien traité.**_

 _ **La seule qui n'avait pas véritablement réagie était Pansy, ce qui avait fait froncer les sourcils à sa Mère et sa Sœur.**_

 _ **Veronica n'avait pas pensé que sa fille serait contre, mais maintenant elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'agir avant de lui en parler.**_

 _ **C'est pour cela qu'elle lui fit signe de la suivre, Helen emboitant rapidement le pas, voulant savoir ce qui clochait avec Pansy.**_

\- Qui-a-t-il Pansy ? _**Demanda la Mère de famille, une fois qu'elle et ses filles furent installées dans l'un des petits salons à l'écart.**_

\- Tout va bien. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a quelque chose ?

\- Pans', tu es ma sœur, je te connais par cœur et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, _**répondit Helen, attrapant la main de Pansy dans la sienne**_ , dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je n'aime pas te savoir triste.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes autant de moi alors que tu as retrouvé ton vrai frère ?

\- Parce que tu es ma sœur ! Ma véritable sœur ! Peu importe ce que dirons le reste du monde, nous avons appris à marcher ensemble, le premier mot que je n'ai jamais dit ici était ton prénom et je sais que ton premier mot était mon prénom. Tu es ma sœur, la seule que je n'aurais jamais et je déteste te savoir triste en me sachant responsable de ça…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste par ma faute non plus…

\- Pansy, Helen et toi serez toujours sœurs, même si Helen a retrouvé Harry. Elle a assez de place dans son cœur pour vous vous aimez tous les deux.

\- Parfaitement, je t'aimerai toujours de tout mon cœur, tu es ma sœur Pansy, n'en doute jamais.

 _ **Les yeux de Pansy étaient remplis de larmes, larmes qu'elle laissa sortir quand sa sœur la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant ses cheveux avec douceur, lui soufflant au creux de l'oreille que rien ne changerait jamais, qu'elle l'aimerait toujours, peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver…**_

 _ **Les deux sœurs restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Veronica les ayant laissées seule, sentant qu'elles en avaient besoin, en profitant pour aller rassurer les deux Serpentards qu'elles avaient abandonnés dans le salon principal.**_

\- Est-ce que Pansy va bien ? _**Demanda Daphné, qui avait bien vu le visage fermé de son amie.**_

\- Elle va bien, elle avait besoin de parler un peu avec Helen, elles reviendront bientôt, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Est-ce que l'on peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? _**S'enquit Harry, il ne voulait pas que l'une de ses amies et bientôt sœur ne se sente pas bien.**_

\- Helen gère tout cela très bien, est-ce que vous êtes bien installés dans vos chambres ? Helen t'as laissé assez de place Daphné ?

\- Tout est parfait, elle voulait même que je prenne son lit, parce qu'il est plus confortable que le lit d'appoint, mais je lui ai dit que ça m'allait très bien. Elle a failli me jeter un sort pour que j'accepte l'échange, elle est têtue, _**sourit avec amusement la blonde, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.**_

\- Elle n'est pas une Parkinson pour rien et je pense qu'elle tient ça de Lily aussi, elle était vraiment têtue quand elle voulait quelque chose.

\- Mais je sais être têtue moi aussi et j'ai gagné, _**rétorqua-t-elle avec amusement.**_

\- Ca n'a pas dû lui plaire, _**commenta Harry, qui avait suivi la discussion.**_

\- Elle s'en remettra, _**lui assura Daphné tout en haussant ses épaules, provoquant un léger rire du côté de Veronica.**_

\- Je comprends de plus en plus pourquoi mes filles ont décidées de devenir amie avec toi Daphné, tu les pousses en dehors de leur zone de retranchement et surtout, tu ne te laisses pas faire.

\- Etre une sang mêlée parmi toute une flopée d'enfant de sang pur à tous les rassemblements aide à gagner une certaine force de caractère.

\- Je veux bien te croire, c'est pour ça que j'ai évité toutes ses réunions le plus possible. Je ne voulais pas que mes filles grandissent avec cette idéologie… Et puis en grandissant Helen commençait à trop ressembler à la Lily que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient connu, cela aurait été problématique qu'elle soit reconnue, sachant qu'elle ne savait rien de qui elle était réellement.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? _**Demanda Pansy en entrant dans la pièce, tenant la main de sa sœur.**_

\- Nous parlons idéologie sang-purs et sang mêlés, _**répondit Daphné.**_

\- C'est une connerie, toute cette histoire de sang, _**soupira Helen**_ , Hermione est la meilleure élève de notre année et pourtant c'est une née moldue. Quand je les entends parler de sang-pur, j'ai envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. On se croirait de retour à l'époque où Hitler étendait son pouvoir sur l'Europe en décrétant que les Ariens étaient une race pure, contrairement à toutes les autres.

\- Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ? _**S'étonna Veronica, qui ne se rappelait pas avoir parlé de cela avec ses filles.**_

\- Hermione, _**répondit Pansy**_ , nous parlions de cela, à cause de nos cours d'histoire de la magie et elle nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé en Allemagne pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comment les Sorciers n'ont pas pu apprendre des erreurs commises à ce moment-là.

\- Les sorciers n'ont pas réellement été touchés par cette guerre. Grâce à la magie nous avons pu nous cacher de tout cela. Surtout ici, en Angleterre, le pays était peut-être en guerre, mais pas nous… En plus nous étions bien trop occupés à se relever des conséquences des combats contre Grindelwad… Je n'étais bien entendu pas née, mais j'ai souvent entendu mes Grands-Parents en parler et ce n'était pas beau à voir… Mais assez parlé de cela ! _**Fini par conclure Veronica.**_

 _ **L'ambiance avait été assez plombée pour toutes les vacances, ses enfants étaient encore jeunes, ils auraient tout le temps de parler de cela plus tard.**_

\- Noël est dans trois jours et nous avons beaucoup de préparatif à faire avant le jour J. ! Nous devons installer les décorations, faire les achats de cadeaux de dernière minute, les emballer et les déposer sous le sapin… Et la cuisine ! Nous devons nous assurer que tout soit parfait !

\- Ce ne sont pas les Elfes de Maisons qui s'occupent de ce genre de chose ? _**Demanda Daphné, fronçant les sourcils.**_

\- Et où serait tout le fun ? _**S'enquit Veronica**_ , crois-moi, tu vas adorer faire tout cela par toi-même… Il y a même des chances que tu veuilles continuer à le faire les prochaines années. Et puis, c'est un bon moyen de passer du temps avec tes amis et de te créer beaucoup de souvenirs, tu verras.

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et c'était effectivement le cas, Daphné ne c'était jamais autant amusée qu'en aidant ses amis à accrocher les guirlandes dans tout le Manoir, aidée des Elfes de Maisons pour certains endroits un peu inaccessibles, mais également de leur baguette.**_

 _ **Veronica avait été un peu mécontente de les voir les utiliser, mais ensuite Pansy avait argumenté en lui expliquant qu'ainsi, ils s'entrainaient tous pour le sortilège de lévitation, l'un des sors qu'ils devaient absolument savoir utiliser pour réussir leur première année et ça avait calmé la Mère de famille.**_

\- Pansy, Helen ! Dépêchez-vous de descendre, votre Père est rentré !

 _ **Richard Parkinson travaillait pour le Ministère de la Magie, au service de la coopération magique international et il était rarement à la Maison.**_

 _ **Mais il se débrouillait toujours pour être là pour Noël, ainsi que l'anniversaire de ses filles, rien n'était plus important pour lui que ses deux enfants.**_

 _ **S'empressant de sortir de la chambre d'Helen dans laquelle ils étaient tous rassemblés, Pansy et sa sœur descendirent les marches quatre à quatre, se jetant rapidement dans les bras de leur paternelle.**_

\- Comment c'est passé votre début de vacances ?

\- Très bien ! Mais ça va être encore mieux maintenant que tu es là ! _**Répondit Pansy**_ , les vacances de Noël ne commence vraiment que quand tu nous rejoins.

\- Je sais et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait mon maximum pour revenir le plus tôt possible. Je serais là pour le reste de vos vacances.

\- Quand tu dis tout le reste de nos vacances, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la rentrée ? Le 4 Janvier ? Une semaine et demie avec nous ?

\- C'est ce que je veux dire oui, je sais que l'on ne s'est pas vu avant que vous partiez pour Poudlard parce que j'étais coincé en France, mais maintenant je tiens vraiment à tout savoir et à voir ce que vous avez appris à l'école ! Et où est Harry ? Je pensais qu'il était là avec vous ! Et votre amie… Daphné c'est ça ?

\- Ils sont tous les deux en haut, je vais aller les chercher ! _**Répondit avec excitation Helen.**_

 _ **Quittant les bras de son père pour courir à l'étage afin de tirer sa meilleure amie et son frère par le bras.**_

 _ **Helen ne tarda pas à redescendre, les poussant devant elle.**_

\- Papa, je te présente ma meilleure amie Daphné et Harry, mon frère…

\- Notre frère, rétorqua Pansy.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur, _**lança poliment la jeune Greengrass, serrant la main du père de ses amis.**_

\- C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi Daphné. Et c'est un plaisir de te re-voir Harry, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu savais à peine marcher.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas Monsieur, je suis désolé. Mais je suis heureux de vous rencontrer.

\- C'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas Harry, tu n'étais qu'un bébé, mais appelle moi Richard, tu es de la famille, tu n'as absolument pas à m'appeler Monsieur, ça serait un peu étrange tu ne penses pas.

\- D'accord.

\- Le début de vacances se passe bien ?

\- Très bien, on a tout décoré, il ne nous reste plus qu'à tout fêter tous ensemble !

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous ?

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **On se retrouve très vite pour le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **En attendant vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur ma page Facebook pour toutes informations complémentaires.**_

 _ **Mel Benaim Myles.**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai promis dans mon point du Samedi de hier, voici le Chapitre 17 de Helen Evans Parkinson !**_

 _ **J'en profite aussi pour vous annoncer que c'est bon, j'ai enfin modifié les points qui n'allaient pas dans les Chapitres précédents.**_

 _ **Comme l'erreur à propos de Neville et celle à propos du troisième poursuiveur de Serpentard.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous tous !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Harry se réveilla très tôt en ce jour de Noël.**_

 _ **Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir jusqu'à 10 heures pendant ses vacances, mais aujourd'hui ses sœurs et son amie en avait décidées autrement**_.

\- Debout Harry ! On n'attend plus que toi pour aller ouvrir les cadeaux !

 _ **Habituellement, quand Harry se faisait réveiller, avant, c'était par Dudley qui prenait un malin plaisir à venir le chercher pour pouvoir se plaindre ensuite.**_

 _ **Mais ici, ici quand il se faisait réveiller c'était par des personnes qui tenaient à lui et qui l'aimaient, ne lui voulant que du bien.**_

\- J'ai des cadeaux ? _**Fini-t-il par demander, d'une voix hésitante, cherchant ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, les enfilant rapidement afin d'y voir plus clair.**_

\- Bien sûr que tu as des cadeaux idiot ! _**Rétorqua avec amusement Pansy, passant une main dans les cheveux de celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme son frère adoptif, recevant un grognement de protestation en retour.**_

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu avant ! _**Lança-t-il avec enthousiasme, se levant de son lit rapidement, sortant même en premier de sa chambre, descendant les escaliers trois à trois, ses sœurs et Daphné à sa suite, riant à l'enthousiasme du seul garçon de la bande.**_

\- Voilà quelqu'un d'enthousiasme se matin ! _**Sourit Veronica, qui était en train de prendre son thé à la petite table du salon, Richard à ses côtés, attendant visiblement qu'ils arrivent.**_

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas courir… C'est juste que j'ai des cadeaux ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui, tu as vraiment des cadeaux, pour de vrai Harry. Je sais qu'avec les Dursley ce n'était pas toujours simple, mais ici tu ne seras jamais oublié, je t'en fais la promesse.

 _ **Un simple sourire prit place sur les lèvres du jeune Sorcier, qui s'approcha de Veronica, la prenant doucement dans ses bras, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille un simple "Merci" qui voulait dire tellement plus.**_

\- De rien Harry. Maintenant que dirais-tu d'aller ouvrir tes cadeaux ? Parce que sinon je connais trois jeunes filles qui vont le faire à ta place.

 _ **Ce séparant de la Mère Adoptive de sa sœur, Harry s'empressa de rejoindre les trois jeunes sorcières au sol devant le sapin et les nombreux paquets.**_

\- Vas-y Harry, commence par prendre l'un des tiens, _**l'encouragea Helen, regardant le jeune sorcier qui ne savait pas quoi faire.**_

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Affirmatif.

 _ **Attrapant l'un des paquets qui portait son nom d'une main un peu hésitante, Harry ouvrit presque précieusement l'emballage, ne voulant pas déchirer le papier.**_

\- Tu peux déchirer le papier Harry, _**sourit doucement Veronica**_ , de toute façon j'ai bien peur qu'il finisse à la poubelle dans très peu de temps. Ou qu'il termine par alimenter la cheminé.

 _ **Acquiesçant, le garçon consentit finalement à déchirer le papier, dévoilant son premier cadeau.**_

\- Un livre ?

\- Pas vraiment, ouvres le, _**l'encouragea à son tour Richard, regardant celui qui allait devenir son fils adoptif très bientôt, si tout se passait bien.**_

\- Ok.

 _ **Ouvrant timidement ce qu'il pensait être un livre, Harry dû retenir un cri de surprise en voyant la première page.**_

 _ **Une photo de ses parents biologiques en train de danser, ils devaient avoir tout au plus 20 ans.**_

 _ **Les voir ainsi, bougeant, comme s'ils semblaient toujours en vie fit monter les larmes aux yeux de jeune garçon.**_

 _ **Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu des photos de ses parents qui "bougeaient" grâce à Helen, mais les voir lui donnait toujours cette même envie de pleurer.**_

 _ **Avant le début de son année scolaire à Poudlard, le concept de parents était peut concret pour Harry.  
Il n'avait jamais eu une photo d'eux et le seul moment où il se mettait à penser à eux il revoyait simplement un flash de lumière verte.**_

\- Tout va bien Harry ? _**S'enquit avec inquiétude Veronica, ayant peur que son cadeau est fait plus de mal que de bien.**_

\- Oui, tout va très bien… Merci… Les voir en photo m'aide beaucoup… Avant, quand je pensais à mes parents, tout ce que voyais était un flash de lumière verte… Parfois si je me concentrais assez j'entendais un rire aussi, un rire mauvais qui me faisait peur. Mais grâce aux photos quand je pense à eux je les vois vraiment, parce que maintenant je sais à quoi ils ressemblent vraiment.

\- Est-ce que je peux ouvrir l'un de mes cadeaux maintenant ? _**S'enquit Pansy, voulant désamorcer l'ambiance quelque peu pesante qui c'était installée dans la pièce.**_

\- Bien sûre Pans', vas-y ! A ton tour ! _**Lui répondit son père, comprenant parfaitement ce que sa fille voulait faire.**_

\- Celui-ci est de ma part, _**lui dit doucement Helen, lui tendant une boîte qui faisait un bruit de verre qui s'entrechoque, faisant froncer les sourcils de sa sœur.**_

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Ouvre ! Tu verras ! Je suis sûre que ça va te plaire !

 _ **Ne prenant pas la peine de faire attention comme Harry l'avait fait, Pansy déchira le papier, dévoilant une boîte en carton qui fut ouverte tout aussi vite.**_

\- Du vernis à ongles ? Tu es géniale Helen, merci !

 _ **Helen savait que sa sœur adorait se peinturer les ongles et peinturer les ongles d'un peu prêt tout le monde dans le dortoir des Serpentards, alors elle avait trouvé un coffret de vernis magique, qui changeait de couleur selon les émotions, ou bien encore selon la température ou le temps prévu le lendemain.**_

\- A ton tour Daphné ! _**S'exclama alors Helen, attendant que sa meilleure amie ne prenne un cadeau parmi ceux qui étaient à son nom.**_

 _ **Attrapant le plus grand d'entre tous, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds s'empressa de l'ouvrir, dévoilant un balai.**_

\- Whaouh…

\- Nous espérons que ce cadeau te plaira. J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais beaucoup voler avec le balai d'Helen.

\- Il me plait oui ! Beaucoup ! C'est même beaucoup trop ! Je ne suis pas très Quidditch, mais j'ai toujours adoré voler sur un balai, prendre de la hauteur et juste oublier tout ce qui m'entoure.

\- Ce n'est rien, il se trouve que Richard est ami avec le concepteur du Nimbus 2000, il s'est fait une joie de nous en fournir plusieurs exemplaires. Il voulait même nous en faire profiter avant sa sortie, mais j'ai préféré attendre un petit peu. Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en de simple prototype.

\- On pourra aller faire un tour plus tard Maman ? J'aimerai beaucoup montrer le parc à Harry et Daphné vu du ciel, _**sourit avec enthousiasme Helen.**_

\- On verra, plus tard, mais pour le moment, que dirais-tu d'ouvrir l'un de tes cadeaux à ton tour ? Tu n'y as pas encore touché.

 _ **Se contentant d'acquiescer, la rouquine attrapa l'un des paquets avec son nom dessus, l'ouvrant rapidement, dévoilant une boîte à bijou.**_

 _ **Défaisant le nœud qui la maintenait en place, Helen dévoila rapidement un bracelet en argent sur lequel se trouvait une breloque aux couleurs de Serpentard.**_

\- Ma belle-mère a commencé cette tradition avec ma sœur, elle lui offre une breloque à chaque fois qu'il y a un évènement ou qu'Astoria réussit quelque chose d'important… Et tu es ma meilleure amie, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais commencer quelque chose comme ça, avec toi.

\- C'est génial, merci Daphné, _**sourit Helen, prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pour la remercier.**_

\- Bien ! Et si on accélérait le mouvement ? _**S'enquit Pansy**_ , je commence sérieusement à avoir faim.

\- Le premier à avoir déballé tous ses cadeaux gagne ? _**Proposa Daphné, prête à se jeter sur le prochain paquet à son nom.**_

\- Deal ! _**Sourit Helen, tandis qu'Harry lançait le décompte.**_

\- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Go !

 _ **Au final, ce fut Pansy qui l'emporta, d'une courte tête devant Daphné et sa sœur qui terminèrent simultanément deuxième.**_

 _ **Harry lui, prenait tellement de temps pour regarder chacun de ses cadeaux qu'il termina bon dernier, mais ce n'était pas grave, il était tellement heureux d'avoir des présentes que ça ne le dérangea aucunement.**_

 _ **Autour de lui se trouvait un livre sur les grands sorciers de Serpentard, de la part de Pansy, son propre exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard de la part d'Helen, Daphné, elle avait misé sur un nécessaire à balais, afin qu'il puisse s'occuper convenablement de son Nimbus 2000 et Hermione lui avait fait parvenir une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard qui selon elle était équipe d'un sortilège retour de sort qu'elle y avait appliqué elle-même.**_

 _ **Pansy elle, avait reçu un livre de Methamorphose, sa matière préférée à Poudlard, de la part de ses parents, qui souhaitaient la voir poursuivre ses efforts, Harry lui, lui avait offert un livre sur le Quidditch, il savait à quel point sa future sœur adoptive souhaitait les rejoindre dans l'équipe de Serpentard l'année prochaine et il espérait vraiment que ça serait le cas. Daphné lui avait offert un collier aux couleurs de Serpentard, avec un Serpent animé, ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser la jeune fille et une paire de botte en fausse fourrure argentée de la part d'Hermione, qui semblait s'amuser énormément à la montagne.**_

 _ **Daphné de son côté, avait reçu un collier en argent avec son prénom de la part de sa meilleure amie, tandis que Pansy avait préféré lui offrir un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes, intitulé "Mille et un tour d'un Sorcier farceur", ce qui avait fait grandement plaisir à la jeune fille, elle adorait faire des blagues autour d'elle. Harry avait lui aussi misé sur quelque chose qui allait l'aider dans ses blagues avec un grand sac plein d'objet de farces et attrapes venant tout droit de chez Pirouette et Badin, l'un des magasins sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione avait plutôt misé sur un manteau de fausse fourrure de couleur tout aussi argentée que les bottes de Pansy.**_

 _ **Et enfin, pour terminer, Helen avait elle aussi eu le droit à ses cadeaux. Un livre de potion de la part de ses parents, qui lui avouèrent que cette matière était l'une des préférées de Lily à l'école, semblant ravir la fillette qui à travers cette information pouvait ressentir une certaine connexion avec sa mère biologique. Un collier en argent avec l'inscription "Best Sister Ever" de la part de Pansy, une manière d'ajouter un poids à la discussion que les deux jeunes filles avaient eu en début de vacances, elles seraient toujours des sœurs, même si ce n'était pas par le sang. Hermione quant à elle lui avait envoyé en cadeau la même paire de bottes qu'à sa sœur, la faisant sourire, tout en recevant un clin d'œil de la part de Pansy.**_

\- Je pense que nous avons tout ouvert cette fois-ci ! _**S'exclama Helen, tout en posant ses bottes sur le sol, se levant pour rejoindre la table où les attendaient le petit-déjeuner, son ventre criant famine comme ceux de son frère, de sa sœur et de sa meilleure amie.**_

 _ **Au même moment, un hibou toqua à la porte, portant un dernier paquet qui fit froncer les sourcils à toutes les personnes présentes, tandis que Veronica allait ouvrir la fenêtre, afin de voir qui pouvait bien envoyer un cadeau de dernière minute.**_

\- Harry, c'est pour toi.

\- P… Pour moi ? Mais qui pourrait m'envoyer un cadeau ? Toutes les personnes que je connais m'ont déjà envoyé un cadeau et mon oncle et ma tante ne me font jamais de cadeau, donc ça ne peut pas être eux.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée Harry, mais ouvre le, peut-être que tu auras ta réponses à l'intérieur.

 _ **Acquiesçant, le petit brun attrapa le cadeau que lui tendait sa future mère adoptive, l'ouvrant d'une main tremblante.**_

\- C'est… Une cape ? _**Demanda timidement le jeune sorcier, ne comprenant pas le mystère autour du vêtement, après tout, il était arrivé totalement à part du reste de ses présents.**_

 _ **Ramassant une carte qui était tombée en même temps qu'Harry ouvrait le paquet, Helen s'empressa de la lire avec douceur.**_

\- Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir, je pense qu'il voudrait que tu puisses l'avoir en ta possession. Fais-en bon usage.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas qu'une simple cape Harry, _**souffla Veronica Parkinson, tout en s'approchant de son futur fils adoptif, c'est une cape d'invisibilité, la cape d'invisibilité que les Potter se passent de génération en génération…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain.**_

 _ **En attendant, si vous voulez des infos sur mes prochaines updates, à où j'en suis dans les Chapitres, etc… je vous invite à rejoindre ma page sur Facebook "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction".**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **C'est partit pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction !**_

 _ **Il est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais j'ai trouvé un endroit parfait pour le couper, donc je me suis arrêté là.**_

 _ **Sinon j'allais repartir pour encore 3 pages Word et vous n'auriez pas eu le Chapitre avant que je parte en vacances dans deux semaines, donc j'ai préféré m'arrêter.**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Le mystère de la cape d'invisibilité avait occupé les quatre jeunes adolescents pendant le reste de leurs vacances.**_

 _ **Ils avaient tous avancés des tas de suggestions sans réussir à en trouver une mieux que les autres.**_

 _ **Veronica leur avait également raconté de nombreuses histoires sur la cape et aussi sur comment elle les avait sortie de très nombreux mauvais pas quand ils se baladaient la nuit dans les couloirs de l'école, alors qu'ils ne devraient pas y être.**_

\- J'attends de vous que vous soyez exemplaire. Ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis maintenant que vous avez la cape.

\- Nous ne nous attirions pas d'ennui quand nous n'avions pas la cape, alors avec elle de notre côté, il n'y a aucun risque que cela arrive. Nous sommes des Serpentards, nous savons réfléchir avant d'agir, nous ne courons pas dans le danger comme ça, _**répondit Helen.**_

\- Merci pour votre Gryffondor de Mère, _**lança avec amusement Veronica, avant d'attirer sa fille dans ses bras, Pansy et Harry suivant rapidement, avant que Daphné ne reçoive elle aussi un câlin d'adieux.**_

\- Veronica ? Est-ce que je peux te parler de quelque chose ? _**S'enquit Harry,**_ seul à seule _ **, ajouta-t-il, lançant un regard désolé en direction de ses sœurs et de son amie.**_

\- Bien sûr Harry. Les filles, allez chercher un compartiment pendant qu'Harry et moi parlons.

 _ **Les trois jeunes filles s'empressèrent d'acquiescer, saluant une dernière fois Veronica, avant de monter à l'intérieur du train, laissant leur frère et ami discuter avec elle.**_

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais lancer un sort d'intimité ? Je ne voudrais pas quelqu'un entende notre conversation.

 _ **Acquiesçant, Veronica sortit sa baguette pour lancer le sort, avant de se concentrer sur Harry.**_

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Quand je suis allé à Gringott, avec Hagrid, il avait la clé de mon coffre-fort, je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais avec tout ce que Dumbledore a fait derrière mon dos, comme m'obliger à rester chez les Dursley alors que j'aurai pu vivre chez toi depuis le début… Mais… Est-ce qu'il est possible que Dumbledore ait pu se servir sur le compte de mes parents sans être inquiété ? Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de le savoir, en toute discrétion bien sûr.

\- Je vais tenter de faire jouer mes contacts et ceux de Richard, mais je ne peux rien te promettre Harry.

\- C'est déjà très bien que tu puisses essayer. Merci.

\- De rien, maintenant je pense que tu devrais monter dans ce train avant qu'il ne parte sans toi. Je t'enverrai un hibou dès que j'ai des informations.

 _ **Acquiesçant, Harry se laissa entrainer dans un dernier câlin, avant de monter dans le train, tirant sa valise à sa suite, faisant un dernier geste d'au-revoir en direction de Veronica, espérant que la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, elle serait véritablement sa Mère adoptive.**_

 _ **Se mettant à parcourir le train, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver ses sœurs et ses amies.**_

 _ **Les quatre jeunes filles étaient visiblement en train de se raconter leurs vacances et c'est pendant une explication d'Hermione sur sa descente d'une piste noir qu'il fit son entré, toutes les têtes se tournant vers lui.**_

\- Harry ! _**S'exclama avec enthousiasme la jeune Serdaigle, attirant le seul garçon de la bande dans une étreinte.**_

\- Salut Hermione, tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

\- Très bien, j'étais en train d'expliquer aux filles les différences entre les pistes bleu, rouge et noir, pour le moment on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit une grosse réussite.

\- Ah la, la… Ses Sangs-Purs, _**soupira avec tragédie Harry, tout en s'installant à côté d'Helen, recevant une tape sur l'épaule de sa part.**_

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas une Sang-Pur et pourtant je n'y comprends rien du tout.

\- Tu as été élevée comme si tu en étais une. Il y a séquelles qui ne partiront malheureusement jamais.

 _ **Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, heureuse de voir qu'Harry semblait s'être ouvert quelque peu, n'hésitant plus à faire des blagues, là où avant il préférait rester dans son coin et laisser ses amies faire tout le travail.**_

 _ **Ses trois semaines de vacances d'hiver lui avait fait le plus grand bien.**_

 _ **En faites, cela semblait avoir été une bonne chose pour toute la bande.**_

 _ **Helen, qui était à nouveau une brunette aux yeux bleu avait un immense sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle était accrochée au bras de Daphné, partager une chambre les avait rapproché encore plus que de partager un dortoir, les deux jeunes filles passant leurs soirées à se parler avant de tomber d'épuisement.**_

 _ **Daphné avait, grâce à ses longues discussions, pu parler de sa soeur, de sa Mère, une née Moldu, morte en la mettant au monde, mais également de sa Belle-Mère avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas plus que ça et qui lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue et elle lui avait parlé de son père totalement aveugle de l'attitude de sa belle-mère, Helen lui avait assuré qu'elle aurait toujours une famille avec elle, lui assurant qu'elle serait toujours bien accueillit au Manoir.**_

 _ **Pansy, elle, avait laissé sa jalousie loin d'elle, ses vacances l'ayant rassurée sur ses liens avec sa sœur, mais également avec Harry. Les deux ayant passés beaucoup de temps à parler pendant tout le temps des vacances.**_

\- C'est ça, moquez-vous ! Mais on verra qui viendra poser des questions sur les expressions sorcière la prochaine fois, _**rétorqua Daphné, les deux sœurs Parkinson hochant la tête en synchronisation pour appuyer ses dires.**_

 _ **Harry et Hermione n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, puisque leur porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant leur ami rouquin préféré, tentant de sourire misérablement.**_

 _ **Visiblement, il voulait quelque chose, restait juste à savoir quoi.**_

\- Salut Harry, tu as passé de bonnes vacances.

\- Très bien merci, _**répondit simplement le jeune garçon, attendant la suite, voulant savoir ce que le plus jeune Weasley pouvait bien lui vouloir, sachant qu'ils ne c'étaient pas parlés depuis des mois.**_

\- Tu n'es pas resté à l'école pour les vacances ?

\- Non, comme tu peux le voir, sinon je ne serais pas dans le train.

\- Mais alors où as-tu été ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais retourné chez les Dursley, ils ne t'aiment même pas.

 _ **Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait dû envoyer son larbin pour savoir où était passé son pantin préféré pendant les vacances scolaires, ils auraient dû s'en douter.**_

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Weasley, _**répondit Pansy, sans même prendre la peine de regarder le plus jeune des garçons Weasley, bien trop occupée avec sa lime à ongles.**_

\- Je ne te parle pas à toi.

\- Et bien moi je te parle. Et il se trouve que tu nous déranges, Hermione était en train de nous raconter ses vacances.

\- Exactement et il se trouve qu'entendre parler de ce que notre amie a fait pendant ses vacances, nous intéresse bien plus que de t'entendre questionner Harry sur quelque chose qui ne te regarde absolument pas.

\- Mais…

\- Non, je ne veux pas entendre la raison bidon pour laquelle tu es venu nous voir. Alors si tu pouvais juste quitter notre wagon, ça serait génial, je ne veux pas avoir des problèmes alors que nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivés à Poudlard.

\- Je voulais juste parler à Harry.

\- Et bien je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Tu as passé le début d'année à me traiter comme si j'étais un moins que rien parce que je faisais partit de la maison Serpentard et tout d'un coup, tu changes d'avis, comme ça ? Et bien sache que je ne suis pas une girouette, tu as intérêt de me faire de bonnes excuses si tu veux changer notre situation… Et des sincères !

 _ **Le rouquin grommela, avant de faire demi-tour, quittant rapidement le compartiment des Serpentards, les laissant en paix.**_

\- Je pense que Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à lancer une nouvelle offensive. Ron était sans aucun doute la première base, _**lança Harry, étant déjà fatigué des manigances du Directeur et ceux, alors que l'année venait seulement de commencer.**_

\- Il ne pouvait pas prendre des bonnes résolutions comme tout le monde ?

\- Je pense que c'est son équivalent de prendre des bonnes résolutions Pans', _**soupira Helen, malheureusement.**_

\- Et bien, nous ne sommes pas sortis des trois balais…

 _ **Et la lettre qu'Harry reçu en plein milieu de leur voyage prouva les dire de Daphné, puisqu'elle était de nul autre que Dumbledore lui-même.**_

\- Il veut que je vienne dans son bureau, pour parler…

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **Nous on se retrouve très certainement après mes vacances, parce que je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'en écrire un autre d'ici deux semaines.**_

 _ **En tout cas, si vous voulez suivre mon avancement, je vous invite à mettre un like sur ma page Facebook "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction".**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau Chapitre de "Helen Evans Parkinson" !**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est plutôt court par rapport aux précédents et il ne s'y passe pas beaucoup de chose très intéressante, enfin de mon point de vue, c'est plus un chapitre de liaison pour amener la suite, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Le repas à peine terminé, Harry, accompagné de Daphné, Helen et Pansy prirent la direction du bureau du Directeur.**_

 _ **Hermione avait voulu les accompagner, mais elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes en rentrant après le couvre-feu chez les Serdaigles, ce qu'aucune personne du groupe ne voulait.**_

 _ **Pansy avait promis qu'elle lui enverrait un message par hibou pour lui dire comment le rendez-vous chez le Directeur c'était passé, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire sans risquer d'avoir des ennuis.**_

 _ **Avançant dans les couloirs éclairés par des torches tout le long du mur, celui que tout le monde appelait le Survivant essayait de réfléchir à ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Pour Helen, cela avait sans aucun doute une idée sur la question.**_

 _ **Comme l'avait mentionné Ron Weasley dans le train, Harry n'avait pas passé ses vacances à Poudlard et il n'avait pas vraiment dit où il comptait les passer non plus, ce qui voulait dire que personne dans l'école ne savait où il allait, si ce n'est son groupe d'ami, groupe d'ami qui n'avait absolument pas prévu de la trahir.**_

 _ **Alors Dumbledore devait vouloir chercher à savoir où son protégé avait passé ses deux semaines de vacances.**_

\- Vous êtes sûres de vouloir venir avec moi ? Je sais à quel point vous n'aimez pas Dumbledore et…

\- Harry, tu es de la famille et s'il y a bien une chose qu'en tant que Parkinson j'ai apprise depuis toute petite. On n'abandonne jamais la famille, on se bas pour elle, avec elle, jusqu'à la fin.

 _ **Un fin sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier, avant qu'il ne donne le mot de passe qui leur permettrait à tous de monter dans la tour qui menait au bureau du Directeur, dévoilant les escaliers en colimaçons qui allaient les mener à l'étage.**_

\- C'est partit, _**soupira celui que tout le monde appelait le Survivant tout en commençant à monter les escaliers, suivit par ses amies, ne tardant pas à atteindre la porte du bureau.**_

 _ **Frappant à la porte, Harry profita des quelques secondes avant l'ouverture du panneau de bois pour calmer sa respiration, ne voulant pas montrer au Directeur qu'il le troublait.**_

\- Harry, merci de venir me rendre visite.

\- J'ai reçu votre courrier, il aurait été impoli de ma part de ne pas y répondre. J'ai un minimum d'éducation.

 _ **Le ton était lancé, Harry n'était vraiment pas là par gaité de cœur, ce que sembla comprendre le Directeur, qui décida de changer de tactique.**_

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir étendu la demande à vos amies de Serpentards.

\- Elles sont ici à ma demande, je n'aime pas me balader seul dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu.

\- Je comprends Harry, mais j'ai bien peur que je ne doive te parler qu'à toi, sans personnes extérieur.

\- Tout ce que vous me direz leur sera de toute façon répété par moi-même, mais soit, les filles, vous pouvez attendre derrière la porte ?

\- Tu es sûr de toi Harry ? _**S'enquit Helen, voulant s'assurer que son frère était en sécurité et qu'il ne faisait pas ça plus ou moins contre sa volonté.**_

\- J'en suis sûr, ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon vous serez juste derrière la porte. Rien ne va m'arriver, le Directeur ne risquerait pas un scandale en blessant son précieux Survivant de quelque manière que ce soit.

 _ **La menace était claire et Dumbledore l'a compris parfaitement, tout comme les jeunes filles présentes dans la pièce.**_

 _ **S'il voulait tenter quoi que ce soit il risquait d'avoir des problèmes.**_

\- Très bien dans ce cas, _**abdiqua Pansy**_ , venez les filles, je suis sûre que les marches sont très confortable.

 _ **Dumbledore sembla près à dire quelque chose après ce que venait de dire Pansy, mais il se ravisa, comprenant sans aucun doute qu'il était dans son avantage de ne pas énerver plus Harry.**_

 _ **Une fois que les trois jeunes filles furent sorties du bureau, Dumbledore commença à parler.**_

\- J'ai été très surpris quand j'ai appris que tu ne restais pas au château pendant les vacances d'hiver. Tu n'as après tout pas de famille proche, si ce n'est les Dursley, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien… J'aurai pensé que tu resterais ici…

\- Et bien ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'ai peut-être plus de famille proche, comme vous le dites, mais j'ai mes amies, et la Mère de Pansy et Helen était la meilleure amie de ma Mère, elle a été ravie de m'accueillir pendant ses vacances. Bien que, sans vous manquer de respect, cela ne vous regarde pas Monsieur le Directeur. Je ne pense pas que vous aillez appelé tous les étudiants de Poudlard qui ont passés leurs vacances chez des amis dans votre bureau, sinon mon amie Daphné aurait elle aussi reçue une lettre dans le Poudlard Express.

\- Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es le Survivant.

\- Un homme a essayé de me tuer quand j'étais seulement un bébé et j'ai miraculeusement réussit à m'en sortir, je ne vois pas en quoi cela fait de moi un étudiant différent de tous les autres. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser Monsieur le Directeur, je vais retourner dans ma salle commune. J'ai des cours demain et j'aimerai ne pas m'endormir sur mon parchemin.

 _ **Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas parler ainsi au Directeur de l'école, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.**_

 _ **Plus il apprenait de chose sur cet homme, plus il le haïssait.**_

 _ **C'était de sa faute s'il avait terminé chez les Dursley, c'était très certainement de sa faute si Sirius avait été envoyé en prison sans procès, parce que Dumbledore ayant pratiqué le sort qui avait nommé Peter gardien du secret aurait pu parler et l'empêcher d'être envoyé à Azkhaban, c'était de sa faute également si Veronica Parkinson n'avait pas pu l'adopter, l'empêchant de vivre aux côtés de sa sœur.**_

\- Bien sûr Harry, je suis désolé de te déranger, _**fini par répondre le Directeur, au moment précis ou Harry ressentait une douleur dans son crâne, comme si quelqu'un essayait de passer ses défenses en utilisant la force, comme si quelqu'un essayait de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête.**_

 _ **Le jeune homme allait définitivement devoir remercier Veronica pour lui avoir offert ce collier de protection, parce qu'il savait que sans cela, Dumbledore saurait déjà tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler.**_

\- Merci Monsieur le Directeur, _**rétorqua simplement Harry, avant de sortir du bureau, retrouvant ses amies devant.**_

\- Alors ?

\- Il a essayé de rentrer dans ma tête, littéralement, je pense que je peux envoyer une lettre de remerciement à Veronica dès ce soir, _**murmura le Serpentard, non sans avoir sorti sa baguette pour lancer un sort d'intimité autour de lui et de ses camarades**_ , son collier fonctionne à merveille.

\- Elle va être enchantée de le savoir, moins de savoir que Dumbledore a essayé de rentrer dans ta tête, ça c'est certain, mais nous verrons cela plus tard.

\- D'accord. Maintenant rentrons dans la Salle Commune, il ne manquerait plus que l'on se fasse attraper en dehors de nos dortoirs maintenant.

 _ **Acquiesçant rapidement aux paroles de Daphné, les trois autres descendirent rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon qui leur permettait de quitter la tour dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, marchant en silence en direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, espérant ne tomber sur aucun préfet sur leur chemin…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce que Chapitre vous a tout de même plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire !**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de faire mon maximum pour ne pas trainer dans la publication de la suite, mais comme je me connais, avec la reprise du boulot Lundi, je ne vais probablement pas poster aussi vite que cette fois-ci.**_

 _ **En tout cas, comme toujours, vous pouvez suivre l'avancement du prochain Chapitre sur ma page de fanfiction sur Facebook "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction".**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonsoir!**_

 _ **Il est tout beau, il est tout frais, je viens de le finir, voici le Chapitre 20 de "Helen Evans Parkinson"!**_

 _ **C'est un Chapitre qui fait enfin avancer un peu l'histoire qui se passe dans le premier livre, donc attendez-vous à un peu d'action.**_

 _ **J'ai essayé de ne pas tout faire se répéter exactement comme dans le livre, mais il y a certaines choses que je suis obligé de mettre quand même.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Le Printemps avait fini par remplacer l'hiver à Poudlard, rendant le temps bien plus agréable pour la bande d'amis.**_

 _ **A tel point qu'Hermione leur avait proposé d'aller réviser dans le parc, pour leur prochaine interrogation écrite en Métamorphose, ce que les quatre Serpentards qui l'accompagnait avaient accepté avec joie.**_

 _ **La Matière n'était pas vraiment la préférée de toute la petite bande, cela ayant certainement à voir avec le faites que la Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor était bien trop proche de Dumbledore pour son propre bien.**_

\- Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon cours sur la transfiguration de l'allumette en aiguille, est-ce que l'un de vous l'a apporté avec lui ? _**S'enquit Daphné, essayant de retrouver le précieux cours dans sa pochette qui contenait tous ses autres cours de Métamorphose.**_

\- Je l'ai, _**répondit Hermione, attrapant le sien dans son classeur, agitant sa baguette et murmurant une formule qu'elle avait trouvée dans un livre il y a quelques semaines et qui se trouvait être particulièrement utile.**_

\- Merci Hermione !

\- Je t'en prie.

 _ **Leur temps de révision reprit ainsi, sans que personne n'ouvre la bouche, si ce n'est pour demander une précision sur quelque chose que l'un ou l'autre n'avait pas compris.**_

 _ **Ils passèrent ainsi deux heures à réviser, avant que Daphné ne tape sur l'épaule d'Helen qui se trouvait à sa droite, lui faisant regarder quelque chose.**_

\- Je crois que Hagrid fait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa cabane. Il ne fait pas assez froid pour allumer un feu non ?

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Même les feux dans le château sont éteints en journée, _**répondit Hermione, commençant à ranger ses affaires dans son sac, sous le regard de ses camarades de ses camarades de Serpentard.**_

\- Que fais-tu Hermione ?

\- Je range mes affaires, parce que je vous connais, vous allez vouloir voir ce que fait Hagrid, alors je préfère gagner du temps en rangeant mes affaires maintenant.

\- Tu commences à trop bien nous connaitre, _**soupira Harry, tout en se mettant à ranger à son tour ses affaires, ses sœurs faisant de même et Daphné aussi.**_

 _ **Les cinq jeunes adolescents prirent alors la direction de la cabane d'Hagrid, tout en tentant de découvrir avant d'arriver, pourquoi le garde-chasse faisait du feu au mois de Mars, alors que les températures extérieures étaient tout à fait clémentes et ne nécessitait aucune aide extérieur.**_

 _ **En plus Hagrid leur disait toujours qu'il ne faisait pas froid et ne portait rarement plus qu'un léger manteau en pleine hiver, ce qui était encore plus étrange.**_

 _ **Arrivant à la cabane, Harry prit l'initiative de toquer, attendant que le garde-chasse ne vienne ouvrir, semblant être inquiet de qui il pourrait trouver derrière la porte.**_

\- Ah c'est vous ! Entrez ! Vite !

 _ **Hagrid semblait être extrêmement paranoïaque aujourd'hui, tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un allait sortir de sous la cape de l'un de ses invités.**_

\- Que faites-vous Hagrid ? Il fait bien trop chaud pour utiliser votre cheminé, c'est un sauna ici ! _**S'exclama Helen, tout en se baladant dans la cabane du garde-chasse, sous son regard inquiet.**_

\- Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça… Et j'avais un peu froid aujourd'hui…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Hagrid ? _**Demanda Harry en arrivant devant le feu de cheminé, regardant ce qui était en train de bouillir dans la marmite, rapidement rejoint par Hermione qui fronça les sourcils, avant de regarder le garde-chasse avec désapprobation.**_

\- Hagrid, ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de tenter de faire éclore un œuf de dragon !

\- Je ne… Ce n'est pas…

 _ **Hagrid semblait être extrêmement mal à l'aise à cet instant précis, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ne voulant sans aucun doute par se faire dénoncer par des premières années, même si c'était des premières années avec lesquels il c'était lié d'amitié.**_

 _ **Le garde-chasse n'avait jamais aimé les Serpentards, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas comme les autres, ils étaient vraiment gentils et détruisaient tous les clichés habituels sur les verts et argents.**_

\- Je pourrais reconnaitre un œuf de dragon entre mille, _**répondit Daphné, tout en s'approchant à son tour de l'âtre, et ça, ça en est définitivement un.**_

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache…

\- Hagrid, un dragon, même si vous arrivez à vous en occuper… Ca grandit, beaucoup, _**intervint à son tour Pansy**_ , et je ne pense pas que votre cabane puisse résister au feu, elle est en bois je vous le rappelle !

\- Je le sais bien. Mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon…

\- Je me souviens, vous m'en avez parlé lors de notre voyage au Chemin de Traverse, quand vous êtes venu me chercher chez les Dursley.

\- Ouai… C'est vrai, je te l'avais dit… Ecoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner alors qu'il n'est même pas encore né… Et même quand il sera bébé, il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui.

\- Je peux envoyer une lettre à quelqu'un, _**lança alors Daphné**_ , mes parents ont un ami qui travaille dans une réserve avec des Dragons, en Roumanie, peut-être qu'il saura quoi faire. En plus il sera surement d'accord pour n'en parler à personne, je lui dirais que vous l'avez trouvé dans la Forêt Interdite en faisant l'une de vos rondes et que vous avez peur d'en parler à l'école par peur des risques pour votre emploi, il ne posera pas plus de question.

\- Je suppose que c'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons…, _**soupira le garde-chasse après quelques secondes de silences, faisant soupirer de soulagement les étudiants de première année.**_

\- Je vais lui envoyer une lettre tout de suite ce soir, dès que j'ai une réponse je viendrais vous voir, en attendant, n'hésitez pas à nous tenir au chaudron sur l'avancé de l'éclosion. En faites, j'adorerais être là quand l'éclosion se produira si je ne suis pas en classe. J'en ai souvent entendu parler et j'adorerai en voir une.

\- Bien sûre, je t'enverrais un hibou dès que je verrais un signe de la naissance de ce petit bout de chou.

\- Ce petit bout de chou _**? Souffla Pansy à sa sœur**_ , est-ce qu'il se rend compte que son petit bout de chou pourrait lui bouffer la main sans y penser deux fois ?

\- Tu sais tout comme moi qu'on n'arrivera pas à le raisonner, il aime tout ce qui est petite bêtes dangereuses.

\- Je suis sûre que ce chien à trois têtes est à lui. Il n'y a qu'Hagrid pour avoir une bête aussi énorme dans une école qui accueille des enfants.

\- Un chien à trois têtes… Vous avez vu Touffu _**?! S'exclama le demi-géant, faisant sursauter les sœurs Parkinson.**_

\- Touffu ? Cette chose à un nom ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il a un nom ! Touffu est mon chien. C'est moi qui l'est élevé il est très obéissant.

\- Et bien je préfèrerais grandement ne plus avoir à le croiser, bien élevé ou non.

\- Vous ne devez surtout pas dire à qui que ce soit que Touffu existe ! Sinon Dumbledore pourrait m'en vouloir, c'est une histoire entre lui et Nicolas Flamel.

\- Nous ne dirons rien, nous vous le promettons, _**répondit Harry,**_ de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en bon terme avec lui.

\- Il va être l'heure du repas, _**intervint alors Hermione**_ , nous devrions y aller, ou alors certains vont nous poser des questions et je n'ai personnellement pas envie d'y répondre.

\- Tu as raison. Hagrid, nous restons en contact et bien sûr, j'attends votre message pour me dire quand le bébé dragon en train de naître !

\- Bien entendu. Nous nous verrons de toute façon au repas.

 _ **Acquiesçant, les étudiants s'empressèrent de quitter la cabane de Hagrid, attendant que la porte ne se referme avant que Daphné ne demande :**_

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait qui est Nicolas Flamel ?

\- Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où, _**répondit Hermione**_ , il faut que je fasse des recherches… Nous avons une demi-heure jusqu'au repas, j'ai le temps de faire un aller-retour jusqu'à ma salle commune pour chercher quelques livres, c'est sans aucun doute dans l'un de ceux-là que j'ai vu ce nom.

\- Je viens avec toi, _**dit Pansy**_ , à deux nous irons plus vite et nous pourrons prendre plus de livres à rapporter pour lire pendant le repas.

 _ **Acquiesçant, Hermione attrapa rapidement Pansy par le bras, quittant les trois autres Serpentards restant.**_

\- Je vais faire un tour jusqu'à notre salle commune, histoire de récupérer de quoi écrire la lettre concernant le nous savons quoi.

\- On te suit, _**répondit Helen, avant de voir son frère hésiter**_ , tu viens Harry ?

\- Je préfère aller directement dans la Grande Salle, je vais m'occuper de garder de la place pour tout le monde.

\- D'accord, mais si tu as le moindre problème…

\- Je me débrouillerais pour vous faire parvenir un message, promis !

 _ **Acquiesçant aux paroles rassurantes de son frère, Helen et Daphné partirent alors en direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, dans laquelle elles entrèrent avant qu'Helen ne se mette à parler de quelque chose, quelque chose à laquelle elle avait beaucoup pensé depuis Noël.**_

\- Est-ce que tu connais quelque chose aux rituels de sang ?

\- Aux rituels de sang ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses ce genre de question ?

\- Parce que je voudrais devenir vraiment une Parkinson et j'ai trouvé un livre à la bibliothèque, il parlait de rituels de sangs, mais il n'en parlait pas en détails et je ne sais pas si c'est dangereux ou pas.

\- J'ai entendu parler de rituels de sangs, mais je n'ai jamais lu dessus non plus. Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec ta mère, elle en saura surement plus et si elle ne sait pas, elle pourra se renseigner mieux que nous.

\- Et si elle refuse que je fasse se rituel ? Et si elle ne voulait pas de moi comme sa vraie fille ?

\- Je ne verrais pas pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas de toi comme sa fille par le sang Helen. Elle te considère déjà comme faisant partie de sa famille et rien ne pourra changer ça.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons rester ici encore quelques minutes alors ? Je voudrais écrire la lettre sans que Pansy ou Harry ne soient au courant.

\- Bien sûr, prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin, je trouverais bien une excuse pour justifier notre retard, j'ai décidé d'écrire la lettre pour le Dragon ici par exemple.

\- Merci Daphné ! Tu es vraiment la meilleure des meilleures amies que je puisse avoir.

\- De rien ! Et je le pense aussi, tu es la meilleure des meilleures amies.

 _ **Un immense sourire prit place sur les lèvres des deux jeunes filles, tandis qu'elles s'empressaient toutes les deux de se mettre au travail, essayant de prendre le moins de temps possible pour écrire leur lettre respective…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Harry de son côté avait finalement décidé d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque de l'école, il voulait demander à Madame Pince si elle avait déjà entendu parler de Nicolas Flamel.**_

 _ **Il savait que cela risquait d'attirer l'attention, mais il était le Survivant, s'il demandait quelque chose de lui-même, tout seul sans ses amies, il avait moins de chance d'attirer l'attention.**_

 _ **Pourtant, Harry n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la bibliothèque.**_

 _ **En effet, à peine eu-t-il atteint le deuxième étage qu'il entendit des bruits de ce qui semblait être une dispute.**_

 _ **Attrapant sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il gardait toujours dans son sac, Harry s'en recouvrit rapidement, afin de pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait et surtout d'où venait la dispute.**_

 _ **Atteignant une salle de classe dont la porte semblait entre-ouverte, le jeune homme se jeta rapidement un sort de silence afin de ne pas se faire trahir par un bruit qu'il aurait pu faire.**_

 _ **Dans la salle de classe, devant lui se trouvait les Professeurs Rogue et Quirrel, en train d'avoir une discussion légèrement musclée.**_

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez là-bas et je m'en contrefiche, mais je vais m'assurer que vous ne vous approchiez pas de cet étage.

\- V… Vous ne… Ne savez r… Rien… J'ét… J'étais là pour sur… Surveiller.

\- Ce n'est pas votre travail. A moins que vous souhaitiez échanger de travail avec Rusard ?

 _ **Quirrel trembla légèrement, semblant ne pas savoir quoi répondre, ce qui fit sourire Rogue, de l'un de ses rictus qui faisait habituellement extrêmement peur à ses élèves.**_

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant déguerpissez avant que je n'aille chercher le Directeur pour que vous lui expliquiez à lui ce que vous faisiez dans le couloir interdit !

 _ **Harry, comprenant qu'il ferait mieux de partir lui aussi, s'empressa de quitter l'encadrement de la porte où il se trouvait, s'empressant de quitter l'étage, enlevant sa cape en arrivant au premier étage.**_

 _ **Il n'avait plus le temps de passer par la bibliothèque maintenant, il ferait mieux de revenir dans la Grande Salle, il devait avertir ses sœurs et ses amies de ce qui se passait.**_

 _ **Si Quirrel c'était fait prendre dans le couloir interdit, alors le reste de la bande devait être au courant, et ils devaient trouver ce qui se cachait sous le chien à trois têtes et cela devenait urgent…**_

 _ **HEP**_

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 20 !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

 _ **On commence à rentrer dans l'intrigue qui forcément, ressemble un peu à ce qui se passe dans le livre, mais je vais essayer de faire de plus en plus de changement au fil du temps, pour que dans la suite on s'éloigne de l'histoire originale, que le faites qu'Helen existe change vraiment quelque chose.**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de ne pas trainer pour vous publier la suite, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre !**_

 _ **Comme toujours vous pouvez suivre l'avancement de l'écriture de mes fictions sur ma page de fanfiction : "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction".**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
